


The Sins of Our Father

by elong161



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elong161/pseuds/elong161
Summary: Alexandra Herondale is the pride and joy of her young parents Stephen and Amatis. When Valentine Morgenstern, a man Stephen considers a friend threatens Alex, Stephen takes every precaution to protect his young daughter. He hides her away in a small institute in New Orleans, LA where she remains for the next 12 years. These are her adventures as she muddles through a whole wealth of teenage angst, abandonment issues, and self-discovery all hinging on her desire to restore the family name.  Everyone is waiting for her to make a mistake and she is determined to prove the world wrong.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

  
**Early October, 1989**

  
Stephen Herondale slipped quietly into his daughter’s room. It was well past midnight and as predicted his four year old daughter was sound asleep. She had her teddy bear in a headlock and she was smiling. Stephen hated to wake his daughter up from her peaceful sleep but they had to go. He had to take her away from Alicante, away from Idris and more importantly, he had to get her away from Valentine. Stephen sat on the edge of Alex’s bed and placed a comforting hand on her cheek. “Alex, sweetheart, you’ve got to wake up.” The small girl’s eyes fluttered opened.

“Daddy? What’s wrong? Why are you here? Mommy said that you weren’t going to live here anymore.”

“She was right and I will explain everything a little later, I promise. However, right now we have to go. You and I are going on a trip; we are going away for a little while.”

“Just you and me? What about Mommy?” Alex asked sitting up staring intently at her father with her big blue eyes.

“Mommy will be okay, it’s you I’m worried about, and again I will explain everything a little later. Come on Darling; let me help you get dressed.” Alex nodded and got out of bed. Her father helped her into a dress and put on her shoes. She yawned as her father picked her up and put her on his hip. “Darling, I know you are tired and I am so sorry. I know you don’t understand this right now, I am doing this to protect you.” Alex laid her head on her father’s shoulder as Stephen closed his eyes for a moment and held his daughter tightly. “This is all my fault.”

Alex lifted her head up and put her small hand on her father’s face. “It’s okay Daddy.” Stephen couldn’t help but smile and kissed her forehead. He carried her down the stairs to the kitchen where Amatis was waiting, with a small duffle bag.

“Mommy! Daddy is taking me on a trip.” Alex said once again lifting her small head off her father’s shoulder.

“I know sweetie. I want you to be on your best behavior. Okay.” Alex nodded. “I’m going to miss you darling.”

“I’ll miss you too, Mommy. I love you mommy.”

“I love you too, Allie.” Amatis replied. “Stephen can’t you tell me where you are taking her. I want to make sure she will be safe.” Amatis gave her estranged husband a pleading look. Stephen sighed and set Alex down in a chair at the kitchen table. He turn back and placed one hand on Amatis’ face and the other on her waist.

“You know why I can’t. If he finds out that you know, he will torture you until you break and then he would kill you for being weak. And if you don’t break he will kill you out of spite. He has already threatened Alex and I don’t want to take any chances with you. He said he had plans for her and I don’t trust him not to hurt her. Trust me Amatis, she will be safe, I swear to you.” Stephen stared into her soft blue eyes. He couldn’t stop himself, he leaned in and gave her quick kiss. “I am so sorry, Amatis I truly am.”

“I know, but the both of you should go.” Amatis said kindly. Stephen nodded and picked up Alex from where he deposited her. “You ready to go Allie?” Alex nodded.

“Bye Mommy!”

“Goodbye sweetheart. I will see you soon.” Amatis replied. “Be careful, Stephen.” Two pairs of identical blue eyes stared back at her.

“I will.” Stephen replied as he flipped the hood of his jacket up and left the house. He slipped silently through the mostly deserted streets of Alicante. He managed to go completely unseen at the gates of the city. He glanced at Alex, who was once again sound asleep on his shoulder. Once he was well out of sight of the guard towers, Stephen saw a man in the distance.

“Ragnor Fell.” Stephen said with distain as he approached his green-skinned former teacher from the Academy

 “Stephen Herondale.” His voice matching Stephen’s disgust. I received your fire message and I have to admit I was surprised considering your outspoken hatred for my kind.”

“And yet you are here.” Stephen replied, slightly condescending.

“You are paying me enough to put my distaste for the circle aside.” Ragnor replied.

“I am paying you for your silence. No one can know about us meeting or that you opened a temporary portal for me.”

“And why do you need me to open a portal? Is there not a permanent portal in the Gard available for all the Nephilim?”

“No one can know that I am leaving Idris and no one can know where I am taking my daughter. Valentine would know the second I used the portal in the Gard. He has threatened my daughter’s safety and I don’t trust him not to act on those threats. I have to protect her.”

“Yet you remain at his side.” Ragnor scoffed

“Matters are complicated. I assure you my support is not as strong as it once was. He lost that the moment he threatened my child, but I am more detrimental to him and his plans at his right hand than I am outside The Circle.” Stephen confessed. He didn’t know why he was telling this warlock this, but there was something oddly trustworthy about the green man.

“Threatening a child is the most despicable thing someone could possibly do.” Ragnor commented. His face displayed nothing but disgust.

“He knew that it was the only way he could get me to do what he wanted. Little did he know it was also the only way to turn me against him.” Stephen admitted.

“I was still not sure that I would help you when I came to meet you tonight, but now I am.” He made eye contact with Stephen displaying a silent understanding between the two of them. Ragnor turned his back to the two Nephilim and began to work. Within minutes, a glowing blue portal appear before them. The sudden light awoke Alex from her slumber, she lifted her head up, and her eyes widened in awe. Stephen chuckled realizing that it was the first time that the little girl saw a portal.

“Wow, Daddy what is that?” Alex asked.

“It is a portal sweetheart; it will take you wherever you want to go. We are going to use it to go on our little trip.”

“Oh.” Alex gave her father a worried look.

“Don’t worry Allie. It is completely safe. Don’t you trust me?” Alex nodded.

Alex turned her attention to Ragnor, “Are you a warlock?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I like your horns.” Alex said sweetly and gave Ragnor a genuine smile. Ragnor couldn’t help but grin back. This small girl gave him an odd sense of hope for the future.

Ragnor turned his attention to Stephen, “If you are going to go, you should go now. The portal won’t last much longer. Stephen nodded, he handed Ragnor the money that he promised. He gave Ragnor his thanks before he stepped through the portal holding his daughter as tightly as he possible could.

A moment later, Stephen landed in a crouch in front of a white cathedral. The weather was decidedly warmer than it had been. “Where are we Daddy?” Alex asked wide awake now staring at the sunset.

“We are in a city called New Orleans.” Stephen replied as he began to look for the street he needed.

“Why are we here?” Alex asked.

“Because Daddy trusted the wrong people and now you may be in danger.”

“Is that why you aren’t going to live with Mommy and I anymore?”

“Yes, it is not because I don’t love you and your mother, it is because I love the both of you too much, so I have to protect you both.” The pain and guilt he was feeling was clear in the tone of his voice and on his face.

“I love you too, Daddy.” Alex replied. Stephen gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and continued down the narrow streets of the French Quarter. He soon came across a building that to the mundane eye looked abandoned, but Stephen knew better. Before him was a church, smaller than the main cathedral, but still sizable and grand. This church was the current home of the New Orleans Institute that was run by his childhood friend and her husband. He rang the bell and then a moment later the door flew open.

“Stephen, finally.  Come in come in!” Katie Vidrine said ushering him inside.

 “I’m alright considering the mess I’ve gotten myself in.” Stephen replied. “Thank you again Katie for doing this, for taking Alex.”

“It is not a problem at all Stephen.” Katie replied give Alex a sweet smile.

“Mark, thank you as well for allowing this.” Stephen said to Mark Vidrine who walked up to him and Katie followed by a small boy with the same brown hair and ice blue eyes as his father.   

“And this is Alexandra, but she prefers to be called Alex.” Stephen replied smiling at his daughter.

“She is gorgeous and quiet.” Katie commented as Alex stared at the strange woman intently.

“She is just shy at first. She will be talking your ears off in a day or two.” Stephen laughed as he set his daughter on her feet. He crouched down to her height. “Alex, this is Mrs. Katie and Mr. Mark. They run the Institute here in New Orleans. You are going to  
stay here with them for a while, Okay?” Alex nodded her head in response. “You are going to be safe here, sweetheart, but I want you to be on your best behavior, Alex. I will come and visit you when I can and hopefully I can bring you home soon.”

“I’m going to miss you Daddy.” It was clear on her face that she didn’t quite understand what was happening.

“I’m going to miss you too sweetie. Daddy should go now, before anyone notices.”

“I love you Daddy.” Alex replied hugging her father.

“I love you too Allie, never forget that, no matter what. Goodbye for now.” Stephen said giving Alex one last squeeze before leaving his only child in the protection of the New Orleans Institute.

“Come on Alex, let me show you your bedroom.” Katie said taking Alex’s small hand in hers once Stephen had left. Alex took it and Katie led Alex up the stairs to the bedroom wing of the Institute. James followed closely behind, curious of this new child in his home.

Katie showed Alex her bedroom and left the girl to get settled. However, James remained behind, staring curiously at the small girl behind him. “My mom says you’re from Idris.” James said once his mother left.

“I am.” Alex replied.

“That’s cool. I’m James and I’m five.” James stuck out his hand for Alex to shake.

“Alex and I’m four, but I'm turning five soon.” Alex replied shaking his outstretched hand.

“Do you like the Ninja Turtles? I taped the latest episode.”

“I don’t know what that is.” Alex admitted.

“You don’t? Well come with me! I’ll show you.” James replied dragging Alex with him into the bedroom across the hall. Alex laughed already liking her new home, even if it was just temporary.


	2. Chapter 1: New Orleans

**Part One-The Teenage Years**

**Chapter 1: New Orleans**

**Twelve Years Later- April 2001**

Alex broke away from the lips of the Mundane Boy that she was straddling as her phone began to ring. She reached for it and saw James’ name on the screen.

“Can’t you call whoever that is back later?” Connor pleaded between planting kisses on Alex’s neck.

“Sorry Darlin’ it might be important.” Alex said with an impish smile and rushing to the bathroom with her bag in hand. “This better be good Vidrine. I’m kinda in the middle of something.” Alex said answering the phone as she locked the door to the bathroom.

“How does a Voodoo priestess, summoning a hoard of bloodthirsty demons sound?” James replied. “

“Sounds better than what I’m doing.” Alex said, glancing in the direction of the locked bathroom door with a smirk.

“Don’t you mean who you’re doing?” Kyle yelled into the phone. 

“Yea, thanks for that Kyle.” Alex quipped back at James’ parabati. 

“Sure thing Allie-Wallie.”

“Remind me to kill you when I see you Kyle.” Alex laughed with a smile, but turning her attention back to James she continued. “So where are y’all at?” turning her attention back to James.

“We are waiting in the ally around the corner from where you are.”

“What did you do? Track me?” Alex asked with a hint of incredulity in her tone.

“Maybe…” James trailed off.

“Remind me to kill _you_ when I see you as well.”

“We have your swords and we will be waiting,” James replied with a laugh.

“Alright, I’ll be down in five.” Alex said hanging up. She pulled off her dress and threw on a tank top and leather pants, yanking her boots on last. She stuffed her sundress in her bag and left the bathroom.

“Woah, you changed.” Connor said eyeing her curiously as she walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Yea, that was work. Susie got in a car accident and I am the only one who can cover her shift,” Alex lied. She had met this mundane boy no more than a week ago while she had been shopping on Magazine Street. He didn’t know much about her except for the lies that she had told him.

“Sorry Connor, I really am. But call me later and maybe we can meet up.” And with that, Alex turned and left the apartment before Connor could say anything in response.

Not much had changed in the twelve years that Alex Herondale had lived in the New Orleans Institute. The only noteworthy thing was that a boy the same age as her and James, named Kyle Ashdown had come to live at the institute when he was nine after young rogue vampires had killed his parents during a routine patrol. Alex’s stay at the Institute was meant to be temporary, but after her father’s death and the Uprising, her mother and grandmother had both decided that it would be better for Alex to remain at the Institute for her training rather than return to Idris. They wanted to shield her from the ridicule and hatred that was sure to come her way due to her father’s connections and involvement with the Circle.

While growing up at the Institute had been decidedly better than attending school in Idris, Alex couldn’t help but harbor a growing sense of resentment for both her parents, particularly her mother, who had decided to keep Alex away from Idris and away from her, rather than to bring her daughter home. And although Alex still went to Idris to see her mother, Idris never truly felt like home. New Orleans was now her home.

“There she is!” Kyle said as Alex turned the corner into the ally.

She pulled her gear vest out of her bag and buckled it, shaking her head at the blonde haired boy, and continuing to James, who was holding out her dual swords to take. She placed them in the holsters on her back as James set to marking her. She allowed herself to steal a glance of the boy who had lived across the hall from her for years. He had long since outgrown his awkward phase that had plagued his early teenage years, and was now the boy that every girl he encountered fawned over. Especially Victoria Calais, a fellow Shadowhunter who lived in the city and trained at the Institute. Alex, of course, wasn’t blind to James’ good looks, but she was better at hiding her thoughts than most.

“There, all marked up,” James said looking up at Alex. Behind the annoying confidence and jaded attitude was the Alex that only James knew. He was the only one who knew that underneath all the false bravado, Alex was still just a little girl waiting for her father to come and take her home.

“So were you enjoying yourself Alex, with your mundane boy?” Kyle asked.

 “If I was would I have been so quick to join the two of you?” Alex had snapped quickly back. But with a shrug she half-heartedly confessed “He is cute enough but his seduction skills were a bit lacking.”

“So that’s what you like? You like to be seduced. Is that what your warlock does, seduce you?” James teased.  

“Hey, don’t we have a priestess to take care of?” Alex said, attempting to change the subject. “Let’s go do our job shall we?” The boys laughed and the three of them set off.

It was well past dark by the time James, Kyle, and Alex made their way back to the French Quarter. Their arms were etched with irtaz. The cut on Alex’s forehead was slowly knitting itself back together.

 “Alex sure do crazy things when you fight.” Kyle laughed as they entered Jackson Square form Decatur street.

“It works pretty well most of the time.” Alex shot back. “But Hey! No one’s dead, except the wanna be witch who was killed by one of the many demons that she somehow managed to summon.”

“Too bad we didn’t get there quick enough to save her.” James added more seriously.

“She was asking for it. All these mundanes who play with magic are always asking for something terrible to happen to them. They don’t understand what they are messing with. I don’t think they actually expect it to work and when it does they don’t know what to do,” Alex replied callously. She had seen many a mundane die for messing with magic that they didn’t have the first clue about.

“Is that Nina?” Kyle said peering over to a group of people in front of St. Louis Cathedral attracting tourists by luring them into a palm reading.

“Yes, it is,” Alex said getting a mischievous grin on her face. And right as the tourist who was sitting at Kanina Foss’s table got up, Alex raced over and sat down. “Oh dear wise woman, tell me what my love line says!”

“It says an annoying shadowhunter is sitting at my table. An annoying shadowhunter that I take just came back from a fight,” Kanina said pointing to Alex’s healing forehead.

“A mundane trying to be a voodoo priestess managed to summon demons and we had to go clean up after her,” Alex replied with a sign. “Now, Nina, what is an upstanding warlock like yourself doing swindling tourists in Jackson Square.”

“I am just trying to keep traditions alive. That is all.”

“You can keep traditions alive, by telling your dear friend who you are dating.” Alex coaxed.

“Not a chance Herondale,” Kanina replied but her quick glance to Kyle did not escape Alex’s notice.

“Fine, then I am just going to have to keep guessing. Thanks for leaving me in agonizing suspense, Nina.”

“You’ll live Alex.” Kanina laughed. “And have fun in Idris. You leave tomorrow don’t you?”

“Unfortunately.” Alex replied.

“You’ll be there and back in no time. Now run along little shadowhunters, I want a few more customers before I close up shop for the night.”

“Alright, Bye Nina!” Alex said hopping up. James and Kyle gave Kanina a parting wave and followed Alex back to the Institute.

Alex took a nice long relaxing shower upon her return to the Institute. She returned to her room and put on her pajamas. She pulled her duffel out from under her bed and then pressed the button on her stereo.. She stared at the duffel bag and tried to decide what was the best way to deal with the daunting task in front of her. The last thing that she wanted to do was to go to Idris, but her mother and her grandmother insisted that she was well overdue for a visit. Alex went to her closet and took out a few maxi skirts and other sensible clothing. She then pulled out some of her shorter dresses and with a mischievous smirk threw them into her bag. She returned to her closet and began shifting through her shoes. Her music suddenly cut off. Alex raced out to see James standing in the middle of the room.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing, turning off my music?”

“Because if I hear one more Kenny Chesney song I’m going to kill myself.” James replied with a smirk. “The real question is where do you think you are going with this?” James raised his eyebrows and held up a green dress that was so short it could almost be a shirt.

“I might meet someone… go out for an evening on the town.” Alex replied with a shrug.

“In Idris?”

“What? The drinking age is 15.”

James shook his head at Alex as he stated matter of factly, “You are insane.”

She shot James a sharp look before replying, “I’m only bringing it because it would make my grandmother shit a brick.”

James held the dress in his hands, appraising it again as he said “That it will. You are seriously bringing this dress to Idris?”

“Yes, the only reason it isn’t in the bag is because it’s in your hand. Now put it back buddy.”

“Your grandmother is going to kill you when she sees you in that dress.” James said with a laugh, giving the dress another once over before tossing it back into Alex’s bag

“Maybe she will ban me from coming into Idris again. Wouldn’t that be a blessing?” Alex replied sarcastically, going back into her closet grabbing a pair of semi-sensible black heels and throwing them into the bag.

“Why do you keep going if you hate it so much? You’re just torturing yourself and I refuse to believe that you’re that sadistic.” James asked plopping himself on her bed.

“What I am supposed to do? Tell my mother that I hate going to Idris because it reminds me too much of my father. That when I walk into my mother’s house, all I can remember is running down those stairs and into my father’s arms every time he came home.” Alex snapped, turning away from James’ somewhat concerned face. “How can I possibly tell her that all I think about when I am in Alicante is how my father always intended for me to come home after the war was over and Valentine was defeated. He would be so angry if he knew that I remained here, but that would be if he was alive. How can I tell my grandmother that every time I enter the Herondale Manor, I wonder what would have happened if my father had lived. He would have brought me back to Idris, there is no doubt about that, but where would I live? Would my father have left his new wife and his son and returned to my mother, the woman he truly loved, or would he have stayed at the Manor with his wife and his son. Would I have lived with him there or would I have stayed with my mother. But most importantly, I can’t tell her that the reason I hate going to Idris so much, is because all I want is for her to admit that she made a mistake leaving me here ten years ago and that she wants me to stay, and every time that doesn’t happen it just re-opens that initial wound. I want to feel like I am wanted there, and not just a painful memory of my father.” Alex confessed. She was breathing heavily, trying to stop herself from crying.

James came over, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a tight hug. “You will always be wanted here. Sometimes family isn’t blood” James arms lingered around her for a moment longer, causing Alex’s heart to flutter more than she cared to think about. “Now come on, let’s forget about packing and go play some Mario Kart.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh and smile. “I’ll be there in a minute. Go get Kyle I like seeing his face when I beat him.”

“Kyle isn’t here.” James replied.

“He went to Kanina’s didn’t he?”

“He didn’t say but one can assume.”

“Does he really think that we don’t know that he and Nina are dating? Does he really think that we haven’t tracked him before?”

“Apparently.”

“Alright fine, I guess I will just have to be satisfied with the look on your face when I beat you.” Alex replied walking past him and across the hallway into his bedroom. James laughed and followed her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! I really enjoy your feedback. More chapters to come once my "editor" gets them back to me.


	3. Chapter 2: Return to Idris

 

“Alex!” Katie called from the door. Alex began to stir and take in her surroundings. She was in James’ room. The Nintendo controller was still of the bed beside her. James was beginning to wake up on the side of her at the sound of his mother’s voice. Alex realized that she must have fallen asleep while playing Mario Kart the night before.

“Yea, Mrs. Katie?" Alex replied sitting up. Katie wasn’t surprised to find Alex sleeping alongside her son. It was not an uncommon occurrence, especially when Alex was leaving for Idris. James was always determined to distract her from her impending trip. After living with her for twelve years, James was well aware of how much Alex hated going back “home”

“You need to dress and finish packing sweetheart. You are expected in Idris in an hour.” Katie replied with a sweet smile. Alex scowled and crawled out of the bed.

“Wait up Allie. I’ll help you finish packing. God knows you are not even close to being done.” James said heaving himself out of bed quickly after her.

“And whose fault is that?” Alex smiled as the two of them walked across the hall.

Alex quickly got dressed and began to pack. Yet, as she threw another pair of heels into her bag, she heard James exasperatedly say,  “Seriously Allie? Where are you going to wear these?”

“Are you actually going to help me pack are you just going to sit there and comment on everything I put in the bag.” Alex said giving him a perturbed look.

“The second one, that’s what I’m going to do.” James replied chuckling.

“Well I am grateful for the company at any rate. My grandmother likes to throw these gatherings at the Herondale Manor. Swanky gatherings, so I’m bringing those in case there is a fancy ball gown waiting in my room at my mom’s. I imagine that there will be. It’s the first time I’ve been in Idris since I got hurt last year. She’ll want to show me off.”

“She holds balls?”

“Essentially. I have a closet full of ball gowns. Last year’s was ridiculous. It was pink and fluffy and it had ruffles.”

“I would pay good money to see you wear that again.” James laughed.

“Well if you are a very good boy, I just might let you.” Alex teased. “I just hope this year’s isn’t as obnoxious as last year’s. If my grandmother wants to dress me up as a pretty princess, she should just ask me to come live in Idris.”

“And how likely would you be to actually go back?” James face displayed a sudden concern at the prospect.

“Oh, there’s not a chance in hell. I’m just sayin.” Alex replied.

“That’s my girl!” James smiled, relief washing over him.

“Make yourself useful and go get my swords from the weapons room would ya?”

“What do you need your swords for? You are going to Alicante not Edom, although it might seem like.”

“You never know what might happen. I like to be prepared. But honestly they are mostly for shock value.”

“Oh like that tiny little green dress in your bag.”

“Swords, Vidrine.”

“On it, Herondale. God you are demanding in the morning.” James smiled that annoying smile that Alex adored.

“Go! I have to leave in 15 minutes.” Alex laughed, but James was already out of the room. He came back a few moments later carrying Alex’s swords. “Thank you darling, these will help me when I go stir crazy and get the hankering for a massive killing spree through Alicante.”

“Ah ha! Your true motive has been revealed. Come on, I’ll walk with you to St. Louis.” 

“Thanks.” Alex slung her swords across her back and grabbed her duffel bag. They walked into the kitchen and Alex said her goodbyes to Katie and Mark, before they left the Institute and headed toward the Square. They walked into the Cathedral and through the glamoured door to the chapel that held the portal. “I’m going to miss you James.”

“Alex, you are acting like you are going away forever with no hope of coming back. You are leaving for five days. Chin up Herondale. You’ll make it through and then you will be home. You are Alex Fucking Herondale! You got this.”

“You just cursed in a church, the oldest church in the America in fact.” Alex smiled.

“I did. But I think God will forgive me, considering it is my sworn mission to protect his world and his human creations from demons.”

“You have a point.”

“Bye Allie, See ya in five days. You know if you really need me, like if something goes down, I’m just a fire message away.”

“I know, bye James.” Alex hugged her best friend before stepping through portal, imagining the portal room at the Gard in Alicante.

Alex emerged in the Portal room without flaw. There was a man in his early thirties waiting for her. “Let me guess,” Alex began, “my grandmother sent you?”

“Yes, Miss Herondale. The Inquisitor asked me to collect you and bring you to her office.”

“Thanks, but I know where her office is. I can get there by myself.” Alex replied abruptly, her bad mood already making itself known. She left the room and headed down the hallway to her grandmother’s office. Alex knocked once and then swung the door open. Her grandmother was mid conversation with the Consul when she looked up to see her granddaughter.

“Ah Alexandra! I see you have arrived safely.”

“I came through a portal. I can’t get into too much danger travelling that way.” Alex replied.

Malachi chuckled, “She makes a fair point, Imogen. It is so nice to see you again, Alexandra.”

“You as well Consul.” Alex replied sickly sweet.

“I will let you ladies catch up.” Malachi said exiting the room. Alex remained quiet until the door shut and she took a seat in front of her grandmother’s desk.

“Hello Grandma, so great to see you. I thought I would see you at the portal, but instead I was greeted by one of your underlings which I just loved.” Alex remarked with sarcasm dripping off every word.

“I had an important meeting with the Consul, Alexandra.”

“A meeting with a person you can see any day. Whereas your granddaughter who you only see twice a year, maybe three if you’re lucky, you can’t bother coming to greet. It’s three in the afternoon Grams. You could have had your extremely important meeting earlier.” Alex replied, not even attempting to hide her sour emotions.

“And whose decision is that I see you so little, Alexandra?” Imogen replied attempting to keep her cool.

“Yours.” Alex replied.

“What is with this attitude of yours Alexandra?”

“Well for starters, you are calling me Alexandra. No one calls me that.”

“That is the name your father gave you, therefore that is the name that I will call you.” Imogen replied.

“My dad didn’t even call me Alexandra. He called me Alex, like everyone else.”

“Well Alex, I wish you would drop your sour attitude. But in the mean time I have your agenda for this week.”

“My agenda? And here I was thinking that I would come to Alicante for a week and have a nice relaxing holiday, away for the demanding life of killing demons, not an itinerary.”

“Honestly Alexandra, when was the last time you killed a demon?” Imogen asked skeptically.

“Yesterday. I killed three. Some mundane tried to pretend that she was a Voodoo Priestess and managed to summon some. She was killed before we could save her. It’s an epidemic really. I have seen too many mundanes die that way for it to be shocking anymore.”

“You live for it don’t you? I know your father did. He was so angry when we moved here from London.” Imogen’s face soften slightly at the thought of her beloved son.

“I don’t want to talk about Dad.” Alex said shortly. “What’s my agenda?”

Imogen sighed, flashing Alex a tired look before replying, “Tomorrow, there is an exhibition at the Accords Hall. A lot of young Shadowhunters are going to demonstrating their skills and what they have been learning. I would like you to attend.”

“What? So I can kick their poncy Idrisian asses?”

“Language Alexandra! Wednesday, you have the morning and afternoon free. In the evening I am having a gathering at the manor, I would like you to come to the manor before you dress. I had your gown delivered to your mother’s house earlier this week. Thursday, I would like you to be here at the Gard with me, shadowing me of sorts. Friday is your free day. You return to New Orleans on Saturday, correct?”

“Unless I get angry and leave earlier yea.”

“Will do, that is your agenda.” Imogen finished with a smile.

“Great! Are we done now? Am I free to go?” Alex asked clearly still in an unpleasant mood.

“Yes, you are.” Imogen said softly.

“Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow Grandma. I’m going to see my mother now.” Alex said getting up and leaving the room.  She walked out of the Gard and through the streets of Idris. As she turned down the street next to the canal, Alex found herself smiling fondly at the memory of falling into the canal when she was three after being chased by a duck. She had come back into the house cover head to toe in mud and all her father could do was laugh as he brought her upstairs for a bath. The picture the commemorated the event still sat on the shelf in her childhood bedroom.

“Alex sweetheart? Is that you?” Amatis asked looking up from the flower bed she was weeding.

“Hey Mom!” Alex smiled, some of her bad mood evaporating. Whatever pent up resentment she had toward her mother usually didn’t make itself known until later in her trips.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I wasn’t watching the time. I would have met you at the portal.” Amatis apologized sincerely.

“It’s okay. Imogen had one of her underlings meet me. She couldn’t leave her ver important meeting with the Consul.”

“Since when do you call your grandmother Imogen?” Amatis asked with a smile.

“Since she felt a meeting with the Consul was more important than greeting her only granddaughter who nearly died a few months ago.”

“You’re not bitter at all are you?” Amatis teased as she ushered her daughter into the house.

“Not at all. What gives you that crazy idea, Mom?” Alex laughed.

“Well you’re here now and not with her.” Amatis replied hugging her daughter tightly.

“Oh she has an entire itinerary for me this week. Who would have guessed? It’s okay though. Tomorrow I get to show off, which I always enjoy”

“I know you do my dear. You get a thrill out of fighting don’t you?” Amatis questioned slightly worried.

“I do get a particular high out of it yes.” Alex responded with a mischievous smile.

“It pleases me to hear it. Although it terrifies me as well.”

“Don’t worry Mother, I am careful and if I die in the line of duty then I die with an immense amount of honor and restore our good Herondale name.”

“I’m sure you will. Now go get settled in darling.” Amatis replied with a smile. Alex nodded and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Not much had changed in her bedroom since that fateful night her father stole her away from Idris for what he intended to be a temporary stay in New Orleans. It was still the same bed only the duvet had changed to something less childish. A gorgeous sky blue gown was laid across the gold cover. It was one shouldered with jewels on the bodice and a jeweled cap sleeve. “Wow, good job on this one Imogen. This definitely makes up for not coming to greet me at the portal.” Alex muttered to herself. She quickly unpacked and hurried back downstairs. “Hey mom, I’m going to take Lightening out for a ride if that’s alright.”

“Yes, but don’t be too late, so we can have dinner.”

“I won’t be long I promise.”

“And be careful Alex.”

“I will Mom. I’ll take my swords with me if that makes you feel better.”

“It would, especially since I know you are leaving the city walls.” Amatis replied knowing her daughter all too well.

“I won’t go too far. I know you worry.” Alex replied before leaving the house. She wandered to the stables where the Nephilim could house their horses for a nominal fee. Alex walked to the stall that housed a rather large black stallion, her horse, Lightening. He was a gift from her father when she turned four. He had been only a young colt then and her mother had thought it ridiculous to get a four-year-old a horse, but her father had the idea that both Alex and Lightening could grow up together.  But while they had both, in fact, grown, it had not been together. Stephen, however, prior to his death, ensured that the horse’s care would be provided for until Alex turned 18 when she would receive her inheritance.

Alex nuzzled and patted the horse’s nose before she moved to sling the saddle onto his back. She fitted the bit in his mouth and led him out of the stables and before long, Alex and Lightening were racing through the gates of Alicante. They did not pause until they came across the remains of a burned manor house. The remains of the Fairchild manor, where Valentine Morgenstern burnt himself alive along with his wife and child. Alex felt sympathy only for Jocelyn and her infant son, but Alex could never find it in her soul to feel sympathy for Valentine. He was the reason behind all her family’s misfortune. He was the reason that she was sent away to live in New Orleans. He was the reason her father left her mother all those years ago. And above all else, he was the reason her father was dead. Alex tore her eyes away from the ruined manor and urged Lightening back into a trot. Alex didn’t like to dwell on the past for too long, it only made her already unpleasant mood, worse.

Alex, then passed the Wayland manor and caught a glimpse of a blond boy playing on the side of the grand house. She smiled happy to see that other children of the Circle were living their childhood’s to the fullest as opposed to how she had spent her formative years. Alex trotted along until she stopped at the only manor house that she disliked as much as the Fairchild’s. The Herondale manor loomed in front of her, bidding her to enter. Responding to the pull she felt, she dismounted and told Lightening to wait. As if he understood, he whinnied and found a lovely patch of green grass to graze on.

Alex walked to the massive wooden doors and placed her hand firmly on the one on the right. Her grandfather had put the same protection wards on the house that were on most of the institutes, except instead of merely having shadowhunter blood, the person wishing to enter the house had to be of Herondale blood. The door swung open at her touch and she entered. It was the same as it always had been, cold and slightly unwelcoming. Alex moved into the sitting room and observed the photographs on the fireplace. There were the usual ones, like one of her grandmother and grandfather. There were also ones of their ancestors, such as a late Victorian photograph of Will and Tessa Herondale. There was one of her father as a young teenager. What surprised Alex was that there were also a series of photos of Alex, a new addition to the mantel. Some from before she left Idris and others after. One that caught her eye, was one that Alex herself had in her bedroom at the Institute. It was of her on her father’s shoulders at the Zoo on her fifth birthday. There were other’s such as when she got her first marks and she, James, and Kyle in the training room. The Vidrines must have been sending photographs to Idris for the years. Alex supposed her recent near-death experience prompted Imogen to display them.

“So she does care. Who knew.” Alex said to herself, somewhat surprised.

She wandered over to the piano on the far side of the room and sat down. She started playing a song that she had been practicing for a while. She started singing along. Eventually she was lost in music. The song came to an end.

“You have a lovely voice, my dear.” Alex turned to see her grandmother standing at the door.

“Thanks.” Alex replied with a slight smile.

“You also have your father’s talent for the piano.”

“I remember him playing when I was little. He was the one who taught me my first notes.” Alex paused for a moment, searching for the right words. “Look Grandma, I’m sorry about my attitude earlier. It’s just hard coming back here sometimes. Remember how life was before everything went to hell. In New Orleans I can put it from my mind and enjoy my life. When I am here all the memories and all the pain comes crashing down on me like a piano falling from a high rise. And then the “what ifs” start and there is no going back after that.”

“Alex, dear, I know this life is not the life that your father had planned for you, but every decision that your mother and I made about your upbringing...”

“Was for my own protection, I know Grams. Honestly, I am glad that I grew up outside of the comfort bubble of Alicante. I am out in the real world, solving mysteries and fighting demons. I’m actually learning through experience, you can’t learn how to fight demons in training room.”

“Well I’m glad you have been happy at some points in your life.”

“I am happy most of the time, I just get in an uncommonly bad mood when I come here. Listen Grandma, I told my mom that I wouldn’t be too late. So I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alex said standing up. She gave her grandmother a hug and then left the room.

She launched herself onto Lightening’s back and raced back to the city. She made sure that Lightening was secure in his stable and brushed down before returning to her mother’s house. She found Amatis sitting in an armchair reading a book when Alex walked in.

“Did you enjoy your ride sweetheart?” Amatis asked, placing her book on the end table.

“Yes, it was nice and freeing. Although I ended up breaking into the manor. I don’t know what possessed me to do that, but I wandered in.

“Is it really breaking in if you are a Herondale?” Amatis smiled lightly.

“Not really but Grams was able to sneak up on me, so I ended up having to speak with her, but I’m home now. How have you been mom?”

“I’ve been keeping quite well.”

“You’re flowers are looking lovely.” Alex replied with a smile.

“How have you been Allie? How’s training and those boys that you live with?”

“I’ve been good. Training has been good. James and Kyle are fine. Kyle is dating someone but he won’t tell us who, but James and I have our suspicions.”

“And how about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

“Not seriously, I’ve been dating but nothing committed.”

“And you aren’t about to tell me anything other than that are you?”

“Not a chance. I like having a little privacy in my life.” Alex laughed.

“You are being safe and careful aren’t you?”

“Of course, besides Mundane boys can’t give me too much trouble.” Alex smiled.

“Mundane boys?! Alex!”

“Don’t worry Mom, I told you I go out for dinner maybe a movie. I feed him some story about going to a Mundane school and working in a Voodoo shop part-time. The night ends we kiss, I go home and he is none the wiser.”

“You are out of control.” Amatis teased.

“I try.” Alex laughed. For the rest of the evening, Alex and Amatis spent most their time catching up and reminiscing until they decided it was time for them to go to sleep. Alex wandered up to her room and fell into a quick sleep.

The next morning, Alex woke up to her mother cooking pancakes. “I feel so honored, you’re cooking me breakfast!”

“I thought you might want something to eat before you head to the square.”

“Oh yea, I almost forgot about that exhibition thing. I don’t know how I did. Showing stuck up Idrisians how it done, is my second favorite pastime.

“And what is your first?”

“Eating.” Alex laughed as Amatis placed a large stack of pancakes in front of her.

“Spoken like a true Herondale.” Amatis smiled. Alex quickly ate and went to get dressed. She threw on gear pants and a tank top, she grabbed a cardigan and threw it one to combat the April chill in the air. She didn’t think that this exhibition required full gear. She pulled on her boots and slung her swords across her back. Again she didn’t know if this exhibition required real weapons, but Alex would rather have them than not.

She gave her mother a quick wave goodbye before heading to the square. She took her time getting there. Alicante was truly beautiful, with the demon towers gleaming white protecting the city from threats. Alex arrived at the square to discover that it was already littered with people all around her age and their parents. Her Grandmother and the Consul were seated together on a raise platform. Her grandmother saw her and beckoned her forward with her finger. Alex sighed and went to join Imogen.

“You are late Alexandra.” Her grandmother commented, giving her a disapproving look.

“I’m sorry, I don’t live here. My body clock doesn’t adjust automatically. But I’m here now and it looks like the exhibitions have just started. So I don’t see why it would be that big of a deal.” Alex replied, somewhat defensively, but happy to hear that her voice simply had her usually amount of attitude, something her grandmother should be used to, especially after raising her father.

“Go join the others. I expect you to participate.” Imogen replied.

“Oh don’t worry Grams, I will.” Alex smiled and went to join the rest of the crowd. Alex scowled when she saw that they were using sparring weapons. She brought her swords to her grandmother, who laughed.

“Did you really think you would be able to use you actual swords?”

“I had hope.” Alex replied, shrugging. Before turning to watch the current match. A girl and a boy were sparring. The girl was clearly uninterested in actually fighting and Alex had the sense that she was only there because her parents required it. She was quickly over powered. “Goldtower is the winner again.” the Consul announced. Alex watched as the boy defeated opponent after opponent. After he had faced seven people the Consul asked, “Is there anyone else willing to try to defeat him?” Alex smirked. This was just the challenge that she had been hoping for.

“I will Consul.” Alex spoke up entering the circle with the Goldtower boy.

“We have a challenger, Alexandra Herondale.” the Consul announced. Alex heard the spattering of whispers especially when she took off her cardigan. She ignored them as she usually did.

“You really think you can beat me?” Goldtower asked.

“I don’t think, I know I can, and that’s not trash talk.” Alex replied with a cocky smile. She picked up two sparring swords and gaged their weight. “Huh, I forgot how light sparring swords are, I’m used to the real thing.”

“Because you use them so much.” Goldtower quipped back.

“Oh honey, I don’t live in Idris, so yea I do use them so much. Shall we get this over with?”

Goldtower nodded and moved to attack. Alex spun out of the way. Goldtower lunged at her again. Alex felt the need to show off and launched herself into the air and flipped over Goldtower. She landed in a crouch and had enough time to lift her swords to stop his attack. They sparred for a bit until Alex successfully disarmed him. He put his hands up in surrender. Alex smiled and muttered so only Goldtower could hear her, “Just remember demons don’t accept surrender. Its kill or be killed.”

“And Herondale is the winner! Great job to everyone who participated! I think that spectacular display ends our exhibition.” The Consul announced. People immediately began to leave so Alex turned to join her grandmother, but before she could the boy she just defeated called after her.

“Hey Herondale!”

“Goldtower, was it? That’s not a name you hear very often.”

“Neither is Herondale. Where have they been keeping you?”

“It’s a secret, Goldtower.” Alex teased.

“It’s Gerald.”

“Alex.”

“Well Alex, that was an excellent display of skill.”

“Thanks.” Alex replied, waiting for Gerald to get to the point.

“And I’m just wondering, if maybe you wanted to.. um… hangout tonight, maybe go for a drink or something?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Goldtower?” Alex asked amused.

“If you want to call it that?” He smiled. Alex had to admit he was handsome with his pitch black hair and bright green eyes.

“You can pick me up at eight.” Alex replied. What harm could it do? At least, a date or two with Gerald would give her company during her stay in Idris.

“Great! From the Herondale manor?”

“Oh no, Sweetie. My mom’s, Amatis Greymark, house in Alicante. It’s along the canal.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you at eight.” He said smiling, obviously pleased that she had agreed

“See you then.” Alex replied before joining her waiting grandmother.

Alex heard a knock at the door promptly at eight o’clock, she rushed downstairs, right as her mother answered the door. Gerald’s face was in awe at the sight of Alex. She was wearing the green dress that James had made fun of her for packing, and a pair of black stilettos. She had her leather gear jacket thrown over the entire ensemble.

“What do you think you are wearing, Alexandra?” Amatis asked in shock at the sight of her scantily clad daughter.

“Something to make boys like him make faces like that.” Alex smiled pointing to Gerald. “Don’t wait up, Mom and don’t worry, I’ll be safe.” She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before ushering Gerald out of the house.

“You look amazing Alex.” Gerald said, finally speaking.

“Thank You. You clean up pretty well yourself. So where are you taking me on this date?”

“I was thinking we could go get a bite to eat and then if you wanted, there is this underground club outside of the city being run by a Warlock”

“That sounds great.” Alex smiled.

“Seriously though, Alex where have they been hiding you? Everyone knows you disappeared one night and no one knows where you went.”

“I live at the New Orleans Institute. It is where my father brought me to hide me away from Valentine.” Alex was used to these questions and she already knew what his next one would be.

“To hide you from Valentine? I thought your father was one of the Circle, Valentine’s right hand.”

“The only way Valentine could convince my father to leave my mother was to threaten me. I overheard him in my kitchen three nights before my dad took me away. He said that I was a lovely girl and it would be a shame if anything were to happen to me. He swore that as long as my father did what he wanted him to do then no harm would come to me. My father couldn’t trust him to take his word for it. I don’t think my father was ever a loyal servant to Valentine after that.” Alex confessed.

“I am sure you are tired of people asking you about where you went.”

“I’m used to it. I am an enigma. I am the Herondale that disappeared in the middle of the night. I only come to Idris once maybe twice a year and then I disappear again and only a handful of people truly know where I go.”

“And now I am one of those privileged few.” Gerald smiled.

“Yes, you are.”

“Well you are an amazing fighter. I guess that’s because you live on the outside. Have you killed demon’s before.”

“Of course I have.” Alex replied. By this point they had reached the restaurant. Alex removed her jacket and took her seat. “We have a demon problem in New Orleans. So I have definitely killed my fair share of demons.”

“Have you gotten hurt?” Gerald asked. Alex didn’t mind the questions. He seemed genuinely interested in how life was on the outside.

“Yes, of course I have. The worst was probably when I got this.” Alex said turning around to show a portion of the massive scars on her back.

“Wow what happened?” He asked in shock.

“It was a pack of Ravener demons. We only saw three and thought that we had it covered. What was a few stupid Raveners right? We didn’t see the fourth one.  Right when I killed the demon that I was fighting, the fourth one sunk its claws into my back and its teeth into my neck. My adrenaline was already pumping so the poison seeped into my blood stream quickly and I collapsed unconscious. One the boys I was with killed the demon. My friend James rushed me back to the Institute while his parabatai rushed to get our local warlock contact, just in case. Thank goodness he did. The Silent brothers tried everything, but nothing they tried worked. The Ravener that attacked me was more powerful than most and the poison was killing me quickly. Kanina Foss did something and was able to extract most of the poison, but not enough for an iratz to work. All they could do was wait. Brother Zachariah was beside himself, well as beside himself as a Silent Brother could be.”

“Why was he so concerned? I thought the Silent Brother’s didn’t have many emotions.”

“Brother Zachariah isn’t your typical Silent Brother. He told me one time that he has a particular interest in ensuring the survival of the Herondale bloodline. So when I was lying in the Institute infirmary with no one thinking I would make it through the night, I guess he felt that he had failed in his mission.”    

“What is his connection to the Herondales?”

“Rumor has it that his parabatai, before he became a Silent Brother, was a Herondale. So because of that he feels a responsibility for protecting the Herondale family.”

“It must be nice to be under the protection of a Silent Brother.”

“It does have its perks. But enough about me, what about you?” Alex asked.

“My life isn’t that interesting. I have lived in Alicante my whole life. I have thrown myself into training and I can’t wait until I turn eighteen so I can be placed somewhere where I can actually get experience. I don’t want to be one of those people who hide away in Idris my whole life. I want to get out there and do the job that we are born to do.”

“I like that. Trust me I could have been in your same position if my father had lived. I would have wanted to get out and fight.”

“You know Alex, I think we are going to get along very well.” Gerald laughed taking a sip of wine.

“I think you are right!” Alex smiled. He smiled as well.

They ate and made small talk until Gerald announced that it was time to find this secret club outside of the city. “You don’t mind walking a bit do you?” He asked eying her shoes.

“If I couldn’t walk a while in these shoes I wouldn’t have worn them. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” Alex teased. Gerald began to led to way out of the city. “So this club? Who runs it?”

“This warlock fellow named Ragnor Fell. He lives near the brocaliand forest He bought another house around there, gutted it, and changed it into a club. The council doesn’t like it, but there is really nothing they can do about it, except tell us not to go there, but there is no way of enforcing it.”

“Oh Ragnor!” Alex exclaimed, perking up at the familiar name

“You know him?”

“I met him once. My father paid him to create a portal the night he took me from Alicante.”

“Your father was extremely serious about no one knowing you left.”

“He took every precaution.” Alex replied.

They eventually arrived at the club and Alex could hear the music pumping. They walked to the door and were let in by the Werewolf bouncer. They found a table and Gerald announced that he was going to get them drinks. Alex nodded and took his absence as a time to look around the room.

“I never thought I would find you here? I thought your grandmother would have you under lock and key to prevent you from showing up in this disreputable place.” An all too familiar voice came from behind her.

“Falcony.” Alex said turning around to gaze at the warlock, her warlock. His bright orange eyes were filled with amusement and happiness. “The real question is what are you doing here?”

“I was visiting Ragnor and he insisted that I come to see his handy work with this club. I was actually on my way out when I saw you, Dew Drop. I see you are here with a nice respectable shadowhunter boy.”

“I kicked his ass at an exhibition earlier, he asked me on a date, I accepted. Simple as that. Don’t worry Sweetie, he is just a distraction while I’m forced to be here.”

“I know Allie, so I won’t keep you. God knows the trouble you in particular will be in if the wrong person sees us together.”

“Your concern is touching, Fal.” Alex smiled.

“I try. I’ll see you when you get home on Saturday. Keep your head up Alexandra.” Falcony said. Quicker than Alex could have thought possible he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her against him, and kissed her and with that he was gone.

Gerald appeared a few moments later with two drinks in hand. He was none the wiser about Alex’s interaction with Falcony. “Sorry the line was really long.” He said handing her a drink.

“Oh no problem at all.” Alex smiled trying to move her thoughts away from Falcony. They drank their drinks quickly, and then Gerald pulled Alex onto the dance floor. After a while, they retreated to an empty table and Gerald went for more drinks.

“Never did I think a Herondale would be seen in here.” Ragnor Fell said slipping into the chair across from her.

“I am returning to my ancestral roots. Rumor has it Great-Great-Great Grandpa Will frequented Downworlder haunts in his youth.”

“That he did.” Ragnor smiled thoughtfully. “I always knew there was something about you that gave me hope for the future.”

“Really, you got that from the three minutes you were with me all those years ago.”

“You said you liked my horns. That is not typically the first reaction a Shadowhunter has to me.” Ragnor confessed.

“I was four, but yea I do like them still.” Alex smiled.

“Not to mention, rumor amongst us Downworlders is that you are dating Falcony Fife.”

“Well if you want to call a relationship with Falcony dating, sure.” Alex replied.

“Like I said, you give me hope for the future.”

“I like what you are doing here Ragnor. This is just the sort of harmless rebellion against the Clave I could get behind.”

“Thank you. It has certainly been a hit. Well your date is returning, so enjoy the rest of your night.” Ragnor said getting up and nodding to Gerald.

The rest of the night was rather enjoyable and Gerald, being ever the gentleman, ensured that Alex got home safely. Alex quietly ventured up to her bedroom, careful not to wake her mother and fell in to an automatic sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback so feel free to leave questions, comments, and concerns!


	4. Chapter 3:Herondales Sure Know How to Party

“Mom, seriously. Why don’t you come? I might be able to tolerate this whole shindig if you are there.” Alex begged her mother the next afternoon. Alex was about to head to the Herondale manor to begin preparing for the party that her grandmother was hosting that night.

“I’m going stay here Alex. You know I don’t like things like that.”

“Neither do I, but I’m being forced to go against my will.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Alexandra.” Amatis replied shaking her head

“I’m a teenager. Drama is in my job description.”

“Well my drama queen, if you don’t leave soon you will not have enough time to get ready and your grandmother will not be very happy with you.”

“She is never happy with me, but I guess you’re right.” Alex sighed, slinging her bag across her back. . “I’m taking Lightening. I’ll be back tomorrow.” She kissed her mother goodbye and left the house. She walked to the stables and saddled Lightening. She took her time riding to manor. Once she arrived, she put Lightening in the stables behind the house and made her way through the back door.

“Grandmother! I have arrived!” Alex called .

“Ah Alexandra! Just in time!” Imogen responded from her nearby study.

“Just in time for what, my impending doom?” Alex laughed walking to her Grandmother.

“Always with the sarcasm.” Imogen scolded. Her face was stern, but Alex could see a smile playing on her lips.

“I guess you know that I am truly a Herondale.” Alex replied plopping down in an armchair across from her grandmother’s desk.

“I’m afraid there is no denying that you are a Herondale. Guest will be arriving shortly, so you should shower and begin getting ready. I want you dressed and downstairs in two hours. Please do not be late.”

“Yes ma’am.” Alex replied, saluting her grandmother, as a solider would their general.  She took her bag and ventured upstairs. She found a vacant bedroom and claimed it as her own. She showered and settled at a vanity. She put on her make-up, then started on her hair. She etched a warming rune on her neck to dry her hair and began to pinned up her curls one by one. She pinned a strain of pearls on top like a headband. She clasped her pearl earrings in. She pulled on the dress acknowledging that the dress was perfectly positioned to show off her scars.

“I knew that this was her plan all along.” She whispered to herself with a slight frown. She took one last look in the mirror before she slipped on her heels and walked downstairs to the ballroom. Some of the guest had already arrived all dressed in their finery. Alex took a glass of wine off a tray that a boy around her age was holding.

“Ah Alexandra, come here. This is Jia Penhallow. Her daughter Aline is a few years younger than you.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Jia.” Alex replied taking a sip of her wine.

“Alexandra lives at the New Orleans Institute. She has really come into her own. Just a few days ago she and her friends put down multiple demons that a mundane tried to summon.” Imogen bragged. Alex took a peek around the room and saw Gerald.

“Excuse me ladies.” Alex said turning around.

“And look at the scars on her back. They were outnumbered and a Ravener demon got a hold of her. We weren’t certain she was going to make it through the night. At least it was sustained in the line of duty. It would have been an honorable death.” Alex overheard Imogen tell Jia. Alex tilted her glass of wine back and drained the cup.

“Woah now Herondale. It’s a little early in the night to be draining glasses of wine.” Gerald smiled.

“It’s the first of many I’m afraid.” Alex replied setting down the empty glass and picking up another one.

“You really hate this sort of thing, don’t you?” Gerald asked.

“What clued you in?” Alex asked sarcastically as she took a sip of wine. She noticed the sincerity in Gerald’s voice, so opted to continue. “No, I don’t like being paraded around by my grandmother like a show pony saying ‘Hey look at my granddaughter. She’s not as much of a fuck up as her father.’ She is pointing out my scars to anyone who will listen. ‘She got those fighting a demon! She such a good little dutiful, law abiding Shadowhunter.’ She doesn’t know anything about me.” Alex finished taking another large gulp of wine. “She would die of shock if she knew what I got up to in my free time.”

“And what do you get up to in your free time?” Gerald asked with a leering glance.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Alex smirked. Gerald chuckled.

“Oh look at that. Imogen said that was from fighting demons. I guess she doesn’t take after her father after all.” Alex heard a woman say from behind her.

“I don’t know, she is a Herondale. You never know what they are going to do. So unpredictable that family is, always has been.” Her friend replied. Alex sighed and drained her second glass of wine. She placed it down on the tray and went for a third, but the server moved the tray out of her reach.

“Um, Excuse me!” Alex snapped.

“I’m sorry Miss Herondale, but the Inquisitor said specifically only to allow you two glasses of wine tonight.” The server replied clearly afraid for his life.

“Of course she did.” Alex said with a shake of her head. “Excuse me.” She said to Gerald. She walked out of the Ballroom and into the kitchen. She went through the door that led to the wine cellar. She pulled out her stele, and carved an open rune into the door. The lock clicked. Alex pulled the first bottle of wine off the shelf and opened the bottle with the corkscrew lying on a nearby table. She took a big gulp, before leaving the cellar and the manor completely. She couldn’t stand to be in the house a second longer. She made the long walk to the graveyard wobbling on her heels, while taking swigs of wine periodically. The bottle was halfway gone by the time she arrived. She took another large gulp when she arrive at her father’s memorial.

“Hey Dad. Guess What! Grandmother deems me acceptable. I guess all it takes is almost dying on the job to do that. She thinks I am the ideal shadowhunter.” Alex began, almost calm. “She doesn’t know SHIT about me! No here knows shit about me. Everyone here is just waiting for me to fuck up, because I am a Herondale, I’m unpredictable. By the Angel, I hate it here. Everyone looks at me with suspicion just because they know I am the daughter of Stephen Herondale, the notorious Circle Member, Valentine’s right hand. I just want to go home to New Orleans, where there are people who know me, who understand me and don’t wait with bated breath for me to follow in your footsteps.” Alex said sinking to the ground. Tears were streaming down her face. She picked up the wine bottle and took another gulp.

“ _Alexandra Herondale, what are you doing crying in a graveyard?_ ” A voice said invading her head. Alex saw a figure in parchment colored robes out the corner of her eye. Alex knew it could only be one Silent Brother.

“Brother Zachariah, what brings you here in the middle of the night?” Alex replied, without turning to face him

_“I could ask you the same question, Alex.”_

“I couldn’t stand to be near my grandmother anymore.” Alex said taking another sip of wine.

 _“And why is that?”_ Brother Zachariah asked taking a seat next to Alex and eyeing the bottle wine.

“She keeps showing me off, like I’m not even human. She keeps pointing out my scars to people I don’t even know, as if they prove that my father was just a bad apple, an anomaly.”

_“Are you ashamed of your scars little one?”_

“No, I’m not. I wear them with pride. But they are my scars to show off and be proud of, not hers. Especially when she is trying to use them as proof that I am a good law abiding shadowhunter.”

 _“Are you not?”_ Brother Zachariah asked clearly amused.

“I’m a Herondale, obviously not. Honestly Brother Zachariah, you should know better.” Alex said smiling through her last remaining tears.

_“I should by now yes. All you Herondales are the same. Alexandra, don’t let what people say about you and your family effect you. Only you know who you truly are. As for  your grandmother, she is a heart broken woman. She is just doing what she thinks is right. I am not saying that she is, but she lost your father and your grandfather at the same time, she had no idea where you were, and the family name was disgraced. You are her shining beacon of hope. Even if you are not entirely law abiding, you are still a good person.”_

“And my father wasn’t?”

_“You father was a troubled man. No he was not a bad person, he just made poor decisions and for that he paid the ultimate price. You have a chance to redeem his name and I think that is why your grandmother acts the way that she does.”_

“I suppose you are right.” Alex sighed, picking up the bottle of wine and finishing it.

 _“You know Alexandra, you might be the most troubled Herondale yet.”_ Brother Zachariah commented.

“I think we get more troubled with each generation.”

_“Well come along, I’ll see to it that you get home safe. You are in no fit state to be walking home by yourself.”_

“Don’t bring me back to the manor please!” Alex begged.

 _“I am bringing you back to your mother’s in the city.”_   Brother Zachariah assured her. Alex nodded and allowed him to help her to her feet, clutching onto his arm for support. It was such an odd feeling being so close to a Silent Brother, but Alex knew, all well as every other Herondale since the 19th century that Brother Zachariah was no ordinary Silent Brother. There was a reason every major event in Alex’s life was attended or performed by Brother Zachariah. There was a reason Brother Zachariah was there every time Alex got into a scrape. Every time Alex asked him why he was so involved, he would tell her the same thing, that he had a particular interest in keeping the last true born Herondale alive. But she knew better. She knew, as all Herondales before her, who he really was.

“How many drunken Herondales have you escorted home in your time?” Alex asked attempting to make small talk on the long walk back to the city.

 _“Including your great-great-great grandfather Will, every Herondale since.”_ Brother Zachariah replied.

“I guess we are a pretty screwed up bunch.”

_“Your family is just passionate about the things in your life. The Herondale family is a great one, even if its younger members are unsettled.”_

“I guess unsettled is one way of putting it.” Alex smiled. They didn’t talk much for the rest of the way to the house. When they did reach the house, Brother Zachariah knocked on the door. Amatis answered it frantically.

“Oh Alex thank goodness you are alright. I was so worried.” She exclaimed as she caught Alex in her arms and hugged her tightly. “Thank you Brother Zachariah for seeing her home safely. I was so worried. Imogen sent a fire message to me when Alex disappeared.”

 _“Ensuring the safety of wayward Herondales has been my duty for many years, now.”_ Brother Zachariah replied.

“Still thank you.”

“Yes, thank you Brother Zach!” Alex said. When she spoke, Amatis smelled the wine on her breath. Brother Zachariah took leave and Amatis led Alex to the sofa.

“Alex what happened?”

“Imogen pissed me off so I took a bottle of wine from her cellar and left the manor. Brother Zachariah found me in the graveyard.”

“What were you doing in the graveyard? Actually, you know what; I don’t even want to know. But Alex, why did you leave your grandmother’s house?”

“She was pointing out my scars to anyone who would listen. I didn’t like it. She was using me to prove that I’m not dad. She was showing me off, so that everyone could see that I am a good lawful shadowhunter. Too bad I’m not” Alex laughed darkly.

“You’re not? Honestly Alexandra, what laws have you broken.” Amatis asked clearly worried. She was secretly praying that Alex was not following in her father’s footsteps.

“The world is different outside the comforts of Alicante. The Clave laws of consorting with Downworlders are outdated and ridiculous. I can’t do my job without the help of Downworlders ninety percent of the time. My best friend is a warlock. Hell I would be dead if it wasn’t for Nina, and she wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t for our extremely close relationship.” Alex began.

“A friendship with a warlock is not against the law. It might be frowned upon but it doesn’t make you a law breaker.”

“A friendship with Downworlders might not be, but what about a relationship with one, a romantic relationship.” Alex confessed.

“You are dating a Downworlder?” Amatis asked in shock.

“I wouldn’t exactly say _dating_ , but I am certainly sleeping with Falcony Fife, and he is not the only one. I’ve been around the block a time or two with various different Downworlders. Falcony is just the one I keep coming back to.  How’s that for breaking the law?”

“Well it is not exactly a mark stripping infraction but it is an infraction it could be worse, and exceptions have been made before. I knew I should have brought you home after your father died.” Amatis said woefully.

“Well it is too late for that isn’t it, Mom. I’m going to bed before this wine completely wears off and my sour mood comes back.” Alex got up and stalked upstairs. She stripped off her gown and tossed off her shoes. She crawled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Alex woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and once she willed herself out of bed, she showered and dressed in a modest green maxi skirt, a gray t-shirt, and a gold scarf, throwing on her leather jacket to complete the outfit She walked out into the Garden where her mother was tending to her flowers.

“Good morning Alexandra.” Amatis said coldly.

“Hi Mom.” She paused, clearing her throat before continuing. “Look about last night, I’m sorry. I don’t know how to handle my problems and I’m screwed up Mom. Last year’s near death experience really fucked me up. It made me realize that my life is too dangerous to waste anytime you know. On top of that, I have this weird conflicting philosophy that I have to prove I’m not like dad and I am a good shadowhunter. At the same time, I think that the Clave needs reform, in a vastly different way than Valentine and Dad thought it needed to reform, but still. I can’t help but this that this thinking will one day put me on the wrong side of the law, just like Dad.” Alex confessed before she could stop herself. Amatis looked up in surprise and then shockingly smiled. She wrapped her arms tightly around Alex.

“It’s okay sweetheart. You are young and you will learn from your father’s mistakes. You are an excellent Shadowhunter. Your father would be proud of you.” Amatis sighed, giving her daughter a sympathic look as she continued. “However, you should head to the Gard. Your grandmother has already sent a message, asking where you were this morning. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

“I guess I should go I owe her an apology as well.” Alex sighed.

“If anything, she owes you one. She should know better than to parade you around like a prize winning show horse.”

“I think you are right, but I’m still going to apologize for my behavior. Maybe she will surprise me and apologize in return.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Amatis laughed. Alex smiled and headed up to the Gard. She made her way up to her grandmother’s  office and knocked firmly on the door.

“Enter.” Imogen called from inside. When Alex stepped inside, Imogen gave her a stern once over before saying, “Ah Alexandra. You finally decided to make an appearance.”

“I partied a little too hard last night”

“Did you? I only recall you disappearing half way through the gathering.” Imogen retorted coldly.

“I commandeered a bottle of wine and had my own party down at the graveyard.” Alex replied matching her grandmother’s tone.

“Why the graveyard?” Imogen asked with what seemed to be genuine curiosity

“That doesn’t matter, but I do want to apologize. My behavior was appalling last night. I shouldn’t have left without telling someone where I was going. I shouldn’t have busted into the wine cellar and taken a bottle of wine. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I’m just a very confused and disturbed girl. I’m working on it.”

“Well apology accepted, Alexandra. You are a Herondale after all, I should already know that you will act out when you don’t get your way.”

“Yea, we do tend to act out don’t we?” Alex replied slightly disappointed that her grandmother didn’t have an apology for her in return. But she quickly brushed aside her feelings.  “Well grandma, what did you have planned for this job shadowing day?”

“Follow me.” Imogen said standing up.

After a full day of following her grandmother around the Gard, Alex took in the sunset by the canal, while she absentmindedly whittling something out of a stick she found.

“What are you making there, Herondale?” Gerald asked taking a seat next to her.

“Are you stalking me now, Goldtower?”

“I just happen to keep running into you that’s all.” He replied with a sly smirk.  “So where did you run off to last night?”

“Yea, sorry about that, I just had to get out of there.” Alex replied. Her tone made it clear that she did not want to talk about it further, and Gereld thankfully took the hint.

“I understand that, and I won’t pry any more. But you are certainly an enigma Alexandra… Herondale.”

“Lucie.” Alex replied without looking up

“What?”

“You sounded like you wanted to say my middle name, and that’s it. My middle name is Lucie.”

“Lucie, that’s a nice name.” Gerald mused. “Where did your parents come up with that one?”

“It is a family name. I am the first girl to be born into the Herondale family since Lucie Herondale. She was the daughter of William Herondale. You may have heard of him.”

“Yea, he is the one who wrote all the shadowhunter histories and married a Warlock, well the closest thing to one.”

“Yep that’s the one. My father thought it was a fitting name for me.” Alex replied.

“When do you head back to New Orleans?” Gerald asked, changing the subject when he noticed Alex’s swift mood change at the thought of her father.

“Saturday afternoon.”

“Are you ready to go back?”

“Yes, at least there, people aren’t constantly staring at me wondering what my next move will be or when they are going to hear that I’ve joined the next group hell bent on disrupting the natural order of things. In New Orleans, I can make my own rules, I am not hidden in my father’s shadow. Things are different and no one really judges me. Here it is just the opposite.”

“I would want to get the hell out of this city too if I was living in my parent’s shadows.” Gerald commented.

“Pray that you never have to live in anyone’s shadow. It’s not fun.” Alex replied.

The rest of Alex’s visit went on without a hitch. She did not fight with her mother or with her grandmother. Her grandmother remained displeased with her, which was not a totally unexpected reaction from Imogen. Saturday afternoon, Amatis walked with Alex to the Gard. Her grandmother was waiting in the portal room. Imogen gave Amatis a curt nod.

“Alright Allie, be safe and I will see you again when I visit for your birthday, if not sooner.” Amatis said giving Alex a tight hug and kissing her cheek.

“I’ll try my best to stay safe, Mom but occasionally trouble finds me.” Alex laughed. Amatis smiled and shook her head.

“Keep safe, Alexandra.” Imogen said taking her turn to hug Alex.

“Goodbye Grams.” Alex replied. She gave her mother one last nod before imagining the hidden chapel in St. Louis Cathedral and stepping through the portal.

“And she sticks the landing! Perfect 10’s across the board for Alexandra Herondale!” Kyle said when Alex landed in a perfect crouch in front of he and James.

“Shut up, Kyle.” Alex laughed hugging her friend.

“How was Idris, Allie?” James asked hugging Alex before the three of them walked out of the chapel.

“Oh it was horrible! And guess what? I am officially an embarrassment to the family. My life goal has been achieved. But hey, I might have been found drunk in a graveyard by a Silent Brother, but at least I am not a part of a horrific group of genocidal maniacs.” Alex replied.

“You got drunk in a graveyard? Why did you do that? Kyle asked with wide eyes.

“That’s the part of you cling on to?” Alex teased. “It is a long story but the short version is that my grandmother pissed me off so I jacked a bottle of wine from the cellar and wandered to the graveyard. Brother Zachariah found me completely wasted and brought me home to my mother, where I confessed that I was sleeping with a warlock.”

“Wow you really know how to rock those Idrisians’ worlds.” James laughed.

“You know I am just an institute brat. I don’t know a thing about decorum.” Alex joked. Her Idrisian accent coming out more than usual.

“Woah reign in that accent, girl. Someone would think that you are a native.” Kyle laughed.

“I just spent a week in the homeland. What do you expect, Ashdown .” Alex retorted as they walked up the steps of the Institute. She greeted Katie and Mark with a hug and went to drop her things off in her room. After changing into training her clothes, she joined the boys upstairs. It was nice to be back to work after a week in Idris.

“So besides your drunken graveyard escapade, did you do anything particularly exciting while in Alicante?” James asked as he observed Alex practicing the bow. The bow was his specialty so he typically helped Alex practiced since she struggled with it.

 “Some guy asked me on a date so I obliged him. He took me to an underground club outside of the city gates being ran by Ragnor Fell. So that was fun.”

“Ooo… some guy. Your Warlock friend might get worried if you’re consorting with fellow Shadowhunters.” Kyle teased

“Falcony was actually there for a bit, so he was well aware. We have an agreement we aren’t exclusive.” Alex replied releasing an arrow and failing to hit the target, instead hitting the wall on the side of it. “This is hopeless, James. I am never going to be any good at the bow.”

“You have to keep at it.” James smiled.

“Yea, yea practice makes perfect, but me and the long bow just don’t get along.” Alex sighed. She handed James the bow and climbed the rope to the rafters where she began to work on her balance and flips.

Later that night, Alex walked through the still bustling French Quarter up to a house that seemed stuck in 1920’s. She knocked twice before the door swung open on its own accord. She walked into the all too familiar living room to see Falcony Fife lounging on the couch flipping through the channels on television.

“Alexandra, I was wondering when you were going to grace me with your presence.” Falcony said, amusement coloring his voice. Alex said nothing in reply, but she dropped her bag down and walked over to the couch. She straddled his lap and kissed him passionately. He was a bit taken aback, but quickly recovered. When they finally broke apart, Falcony asked, “What was that?”

“Pay back. You can’t kiss me like you did the other night and just walk away. I haven’t been able to think about much else since. I even told my mother that I was seeing you. That is what you do to me.” Alex replied with a coy smile.

“Then let me make amends, my little Nephilim.” Falcony whispered, picking her up as if she weighed nothing and carring her to the bedroom.

“You told your mother about us?” Falcony asked as he ran his finger through Alex’s hair. Her head was lying on his chest, her finger tracing a pattern on the bare skin.

“Yea... but in my defense I was very drunk.” Alex admitted, gazing into Falcony’s hypnotic orange eyes.

“Alex that was a great risk.” He mentioned gravely.

“My mother won’t say a word. It would only bring more shame upon her name and that is the last thing that she wants.”

“Alex it is against the law, what we are doing. You do understand that, don’t you?”

“I mean technically, but when is the last time the Clave actually did anything about a Downworlder/Shadowhunter relationship. They have even begun making exceptions, occasionally allowing marriage. Besides the Clave isn’t really going to concern themselves with this. It is not like they are going to strip one of the most promising Shadowhunters of the new generation of her marks over what they would describe as a simple dalliance with a Downworlder. The Clave may be corrupt but they aren’t stupid.”

“Yes, but wouldn’t that be such a victory for the Clave, another disgraced Herondale.”

“That is a benefit of having family in high places. My grandmother would die rather than have the family name tainted again. She would shut the rumors down before they could even get off the ground.” Alex replied.

“You have so much confidence in your situation.” Falcony laughed. He adored her defiance.

“If they did decide to try me, I am entitled to a trial and at that point I would simply point out that nearly every member of the council has had relations with a Downworlder at some point or another or worse, a demon. We Nephilim are incredibly hypocritical.”

“You’re not. You don’t hide. You don’t pretend to abhor Downworlders and then enjoy the delights that we can offer. You let it be known that you associate with us. That you are friends, true friends with Downworlders. You are simply a source of hope that our two peoples can get along.”  Falcony admitted.

“I guess I just see things differently.” Alex whispered.

“And that is why I have you in my bed.” Falcony smiled, taking Alex’s face in his hands and kissing her.

Alex found her way back to the Institute early the next morning. As she walked down the hallway to her own bedroom, she noticed that James’s door was ajar, but he was not in it. She simply assumed that Kyle and James had already beat her to the training room. She quickly changed into her training clothes and rushed upstairs. Much to her surprise Kyle was the only one in the room.

“Finally decided to stumble home?” Kyle laughed.

“At least I found my way home, unlike someone else we know.”

“Yea, James clearly found a honey that is still occupying his time.”

“Clearly.” Alex replied, but her sullen tone did not escape Kyle’s notice.

“Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?” Kyle teased.

“What if it is?” Alex snapped back, defensively.

“Then what are you doing? You spent the last week in Idris hanging out with some boy you just met and then you took off the day you got back to spend the night with Falcony, with whom you are in some kind of open relationship. When you are not with him, you are flirting, kissing, or fucking any number of people regardless of gender and species. I’m not judging, Alex, but if you are going to be jealous because James is going out and spending the night with other people then perhaps it’s time for you to stop what you are doing, make a move and tell him that you like him.”

“Why would I do that? Of course I like him. I have for years, but I’m done waiting for him. He doesn’t like me, so why would put myself on the line like that?  I am enjoying spending time with people who want to be with me.”

“Are you kidding me? He doesn’t like you? Alex, are you blind? Why do you think he didn’t pick you to be his _parabati_?”

“I don’t know Kyle, but thank you for bringing that up and throwing it in my face”

“Alex, I am not bragging. He likes you and has for some time. He would have picked you to be his parabati if he didn’t want you romantically. I mean James and I are close, but nothing compared to the relationship you have with him. Alex, he has spent the last week sulking because you weren’t here.”

“If that’s true then he needs to make a move. I can’t just wait around for him, life is too short.”

“That seems to be your motto lately. If that’s what you think is best, then I’m not going to convince you otherwise, but just remember that is what you decided to do and don’t get pissy when he is with other girls.” Kyle said. Alex nodded, then turned back to  their training.

 


	5. Chapter Four: The City of Heartbreak and Lovers

**Chapter 4: The City of Heartbreak and Lovers**

**October 2001**

“Ah New York in the fall I’ve heard stories about how lovely it is but this is nothing like the stories! It is so much better!” Alex exclaimed as she and Falcony walked hand in hand through Central Park. Falcony had to admit that she looked quite adorable in her hat and gloves, well as adorable and a highly skilled demon hunter could look. It wasn’t extremely cold, but it was chilly enough for someone who was accustomed to a more tropical climate to bundle up.

“I am glad that you’re enjoying it and that you don’t mind being seen in public with me.” Falcony smiled. His eyes were glamoured to look brown so not to scare the passing Mundanes.

“You know I don’t care about being seen in public with you, it’s you that is scared.” Alex teased, tapping his nose. She and Falcony had become closer in the last few months. They were almost entirely exclusive, which Falcony had to admit was a first for him. They had already been in New York City for two day and were mostly spent sightseeing. They had already visited Times Square, the Empire State Building, and the Statue of Liberty. Falcony told her that he had something special planned on this day, but all they had done so far is walk around in Central Park.

“I am just concerned for your safety. I’ve told you before the Clave would jump on the opportunity to dishonor another Herondale.”

“Expect this time, it would be for having an inappropriate relationship with a Downworlder, rather than being a part of a group hell bent on destroying them.” Alex was getting tired of calming Falcony’s fears. Though she appreciated the concern, his constant need for secrecy was beginning to get annoying. “So Fal, where are you taking me? What sort of exciting things do you have planned today?”

“I have a couple things planned, but first is the New York Institute. I thought you would want to see one of the greatest Institutes in the world.” Falcony smiled at her.

“I would like to see it. You’re right, but I don’t want to go inside. It is ran by Maryse and Robert Lightwood and frankly I don’t feel like having a conversation with some of my father’s former friends.” Alex replied.

“Of course not. You don’t have to go inside if you don’t want to. I can understand if you want to avoid prying questions from former Circle members.”

“Well come on! Take me to it!” Alex laughed.

“Alright. It’s not too far from here.” Falcony smiled.

They arrived at, what to the untrained eye, looked like an abandoned, dilapidated building. But for Alex, her eyes make quick work of the glamour. “Its amazing.” Alex said in awe as she took in the magnificent cathedral in front of her.”

“I thought you would like it, but that is not all I wanted to show you. Come on let’s go to Brooklyn. There is an old friend I want to pay a visit to.” Falcony laughed.

“Oh! Is it a warlock friend?” Alex asked enthusiastically

“Yes, his name is Magnus Bane. He is the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“Well this should be fun.” Alex laughed.

“Come on, we are going to take the subway.” Falcony announced proudly.

“Is that supposed to excite me? You know I’ve been to London and Paris. Both have fabulous metro systems.” Alex teased.

“Come on Herondale!” Falcony rolled his eyes, taking Alex by the hand.

When they arrived at an apartment building, Falcony rang the buzzer until a man answered. “Who disturbs Magnus Bane?” a theatrical voice came out of the loud speaker.

“It’s Falcony, Magnus.” Falcony responded.

“Oh well, come on in.” Magnus replied pushing the button to allow them in. A man with spikey hair and glitter on his cheeks threw open the door to greet his old friend. “Falcony! How are you?”

“I’m well Magnus and yourself?” Falcony responded

“I am wonderful! And who is this?” Magnus replied, his attention turning to Alex.

“Alex Herondale.” Alex replied with a smile. “It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bane.”

“Magnus and I should have guessed you were a Herondale.”

“Why?” Alex asked confused.

“I would recognize the Herondale blues anywhere. Your father had them as did several of your ancestors.”

“You knew my father?” Alex asked.

“I met him a time or two. We didn’t get on.” Magnus responded making it clear that he did not want to continue on the subject of her father. “So what are you two doing in New York?”

“Visiting. Alex has never been to the city, so I’d thought I’d treat her.” Falcony smiled obviously proud of himself.

“And he has been a fabulous guide.” Alex replied smirking at Falcony.

“New York is a grand city that is for sure. Have you been to the Institute? They say it is the grandest in the world.

“We walked by it earlier today, but I didn’t go in. Having tea with exiled circle members is not my favorite pastime. But the building itself was certainly magnificent.”

“I’m glad Fal has been so accommodating. Speaking of, Falcony I have been meaning to contact you about some business that I’ve been working on. I could use your assistance. Perhaps, you can stop by later.”

“Oh nonsense! You two talk business. I saw a charming little bookshop back in Williamsburg. I am going to check that out. Just come and find me when you boys are done discussing business. Nothing illegal though, I’m on vacation.” Alex teased. “I’ll text you if I go somewhere else.” Alex gave Falcony a quick peck on the cheek.

“Be careful Alexandra.” Falcony replied.

“I’m elite demon hunting, killing machine. I think I can handle a mundane thug or two.”

“You don’t have your swords with you Miss Elite Shadowhunter.”

“You are a fool Falcony Fife if you think  for one second I am unarmed.” Alex replied reaching down to her boot to reveal the hilt of a runed blade. “Just one of many.” Alex gave a parting wave before leaving the apartment.

“What the hell are you thinking Falcony! A Shadowhunter and a Herondale, the missing Herondale to be exact. Do you have a death wish?”

“She is not like her father, growing up in New Orleans made her have a vastly different outlook on the world than her father. Besides she is a 16 year old shadowhunter with a list of abandonment issues a mile long. She is just trying to find her way and going through a bit of a rebellious phase in the process.” Falcony explained.

“All the Herondale’s are wayward at some point. I imagine if Stephen Herondale had lived he would have seen the error in his ways. I guess there are more destructive things his daughter could be doing. Don’t get me wrong, she’s cute and I am sure she is a sweetheart, but aren’t you worried about her losing interest.”

“No, I know she will eventually, but I’m enjoying myself until she does. It is only a matter of time before she realizes that she is in love with that boy that she lives with. You of all people should understand. You’ve always had a soft spot for the Herondales.”

Magnus chose to ignore Falcony’s last statement. “You are certainly playing a dangerous game, Fal.”

“I know. I am already starting to think that our relationship has run its course. This trip was an experiment. But did you want to speak about my relationship choices or did you actually want to talk business?”

“Business yes!” Magnus replied.

Alex made her way to the small bookshop that she and Falcony had passed named Garroway books. It was small and independently owned and Alex was hoping to find a few treasures. A few copies of her Dickens novels needed to be replaced, as did her Wilde novels. She walked in and found the classics section and set about searching for her favorites.

“Can I help you with anything, Miss.” A man’s voice came from behind her. Alex paused. The voice was familiar but she couldn’t put a name to it, but she certainly hadn’t heard it for some time. She slowly turned around and soon realized who he was when she saw a pair of gray eyes that were identical to her mothers. The man’s face shared the same shocked expression, but Alex was the first to speak.

“Lucian? Lucian Greymark?” While he did not respond his expression shifted ever so slightly that Alex knew she was correct. “Uncle Luke?” She continued cautiously. Recognition immediately crossed his face.

“Alexandra Herondale. I knew it was you. I just knew it.”

“Yes, it’s me. It’s Alex, your niece.”

“Well come here kiddo, it’s been twelve years since I last saw you. Look at you! You are a grown woman now!”

“Well, I’m sixteen, but yes, I suppose I am. What are you doing here? You disappeared, and of course I didn’t really know why at the time, but I do now, why you disappeared.”

“You know I’m a werewolf?”

“Well, if I didn’t already I do now, I am a shadowhunter after all its kinda my job to recognize Downworlders. But of course I thought you were dead, but clearly you aren’t.”

“To the Clave I am. That’s why I came to New York, away from Idris and away from the long arm of the Clave. It’s better this way. What happened to you Alex? You are the real mystery here.”

“Valentine made a comment to my father that it would be a shame if anything happened to me. My dad feared for my safety so he brought me to the New Orleans Institute. It was small and he hoped that Valentine wouldn’t find me there. Well Valentine didn’t and I have been there ever since. My mother and grandmother insisted that it would be better for me to grow up outside of Idris in a more remote area of the world.”

“Well if there was one thing your father truly cared about it was you. So what are you doing in New York?”

“The warlock I am currently dating brought me here as a vacation of sorts.” Alex replied.

“The warlock? Well I see your opinions couldn’t be any farther from those of your father, if you are _dating_ a warlock.” Luke replied.

“Well, I am the new generation and I believe we will have different opinions on the subject of Downworlders. It also helps that we do things a bit different in New Orleans. In order for everything to remain calm in the city, we have to work pretty closely with all the Downworlder groups. In the city of magic and voodoo, it is easy for things to get out of hand so we rely on the Downworlder communities to keep us informed and to lend us a helping hand and we often do the same for them. It is symbiotic relationship and one that have been ongoing since the founding to the city. So I guess growing up outside of Idris did have its benefits.”

“I suppose that it did.” Alex could tell the Luke was impressed, which made Alex exceptionally happy.

“Oh Alex, it is so good to see you and to know that you are safe.”

“It is good to know that you are alive.” Alex replied.

“So you came in here with a purpose what is that purpose?”

“I have to replace some of my classics. I have read them too much and the binding is toast. So I was hoping to find new ones.”

“Which classics?” Luke questioned.

“A few Dickens’ Novels and a few Wilde novels.” Alex replied.

“Well that is not a common request I get around here, but I am sure I have a few tucked away.” Luke smiled. Alex followed him down the aisles as he pulled out every hardback copy of Alex's requests that he could find.  Alex brought her purchases to the register, but only heard Luke chuckle. “You’re a fool if you think I am going to make you pay for those.”

“You’re a fool if you think I am going to let you allow me to walk out of here without paying.” Alex replied.

“Think of it as twelve years of overdue birthday presents. I am your godfather in addition to being your uncle after all.”

“Fine, if you insist.” Alex sighed. “But here…” she began as she took a spare bit of paper and a pen. This is my cell number. Call if you ever want to catch up.”

“I sure will. And Alex, if you could keep my presences here in New York quiet, I would appreciate it.” Luke said right as Alex heard Falcony walk into the shop and call for her.

“Of course, your secret is safe with me. The Clave watches me like a hawk, waiting for me to make a wrong move. So I suppose it is better for the both of us if we keep this reunion quiet.  Thanks again, Luke, please don’t be a stranger.” Alex said as Falcony walked up behind her.

“I promise I won’t be.” Luke smiled. He gave Alex a tight hug before she left with Falcony.

“Who was that?” Falcony asked once they were clear of the shop.

“An old friend, who I haven’t seen since I was stolen away to Idris.” Alex said simply.

“I’m so glad I wasn’t around for the Circle.” Falcony sighed

“I forgot that you were conveniently trying to “find yourself” in the remote villages of the Amazon during the period of the circle and the Uprising.” Alex commented.

“And I am thankful every day that I was. It was a very decisive period, many of my kind died and as you know it ripped apart families and ruined people lives.”

“Yes, just like my family and my life, but enough about my family and about the past and about the circle, let’s go do something fun!” Alex said.

“You got it, dear!” Falcony said ushering Alex on their way.

The rest of the trip, was splendid. Alex and Falcony spent their time sightseeing and eating at the most interesting places. They spent their nights at the hottest Downworlder clubs and Alex was not entirely certain that she wanted to return to New Orleans and to her training. But three days later, they had to return to reality. So they took a portal of Falcony’s creation straight to his house.

“Fal, I don’t know how to thank you for this past week, it was absolutely amazing!” Alex said turning to kiss him, but he stopped her, holding her at arms-length. “What’s wrong?” she asked, becoming increasingly worried. Falcony’s face was blank as if he were preparing for battle.

“You don’t have to thank me. I merely wanted to spend one last week with you, before I let you go.”

“What are you talking about? Before you let me go?” Alex asked becoming increasingly more panicked.

“I have been selfish; trying to keep you contained, trying to keep you with me, keep you from leaving. You are an amazing girl and an amazing shadowhunter, the best I’ve ever known, but you can’t stay with me. You can’t be with me anymore.”

“Why? I thought we were fine. I thought we were happy. It was me and you against the world. What’s changed?”

“We are, but it is time for you to realize that you don’t love me and you never will.”

“Where is this coming from Fal? Of course, I love you. How could you think that I don’t?” Alex asked. Her panic was receding and was quickly being replaced by anger.

“No, you don’t, at least not in the way that you think you do. It is time for you to admit who you really want to be with.”

“So tell me since you appear to be all knowing, who is it that I really want to be with if it is not you!” Alex responded getting angry.

“James. You want to be with James, a blind man can see it and it seems that you are the only one who doesn’t know it. So I am letting you go, because you deserve to be with the person you love. If you can honestly tell me that I am wrong, then I will gladly stay with you, but I don’t think you can and I can’t keep you from him.” Falcony said, as if stating a fact. He wasn’t mad or angry, but his eyes did display an eternal sadness.

“I can’t say that you’re wrong, I’m sorry, but I can’t” Alex replied as tears started to stream down her face.

“I know and it is okay. Alex, you aren’t the same person you were when we met that fateful night nearly two years ago, and that is a good thing. You had just gotten hurt and you were ready to do anything and everything you wanted. And I was there to fulfill your every desire. I was the man you needed at the time, but I’m not what you need now. I know that and somewhere you know that too. So you should go Alex and figure out your next move, because the longer you stay, the harder it is going to be for me to let you go out that door.” Falcony said. Alex nodded attempting to maintain her composure, she gathered her belongings, and turned to go.

“Goodbye Falcony and Thank you, for seeing what I clearly needed to see.” She said before walking out of the door. She made her way slowly back to the Institute, taking as many detours as possible. She finally reached it and forced her way in. Luckily no one was near the entrance to greet her. She rushed up to her bedroom and deposited her belongings. She took a deep breath and finally allowed her emotions to catch up to her. She hardly ever cried but it was all too much. She had feelings for Falcony, there was no denying it, but he was right, James was really the one that she wanted, he had always been the one. She knew that. She had just been blown off course. She attempted to compose herself as much as possible before heading across the hall to James’ room. She didn’t really want to tell him her feelings yet, it was much too soon, but she did want to be with him. She needed him to comfort her. Above everything, despite her feelings for him, he was her best friend and she needed him. She walked across the hall and knocked on his door, but there was no answer. She knocked one more time before she took it upon herself to open the door. The room as empty. Alex closed the door and walked down the hall to Kyle’s room. Hoping that Kyle was gone too. If he was gone it was likely that the two of them went out on patrol. She knocked on Kyle’s door and much to her dismay, he answered.

“What’s wrong Button?” Kyle asked using his nickname for her. He could tell just by looking at her that something was horribly wrong.  

“Do you know where James is?” Alex asked.

“He went out a bit ago and said that he didn’t know when he would be back. So I will repeat my last question, what’s wrong Allie?”

“Falcony broke up with me.” She said simply before finally breaking down again. Kyle caught her in his arms and ushered her into his room.  He held her while she cried, gently patting her back, waiting for her tears of subside, which they eventually did.

“You want to talk about it, Button?” Kyle asked once Alex’s breathing returned to normal.

“I probably should.” Alex began. “We had a lovely time in New York, everything seemed fine, but as soon as we got back, he distanced himself from me and said that he was letting me go, because it wasn’t fair. He had feelings for me and I had feelings for him. We were happy and then he ended it.” Alex confessed, somehow managing to keep her composure.

“So why did he end it if you both were on the same page?”

“Because he knows.” Alex replied cryptically.

“Yes, you could be a bit more vague.” Kyle said sarcastically.

“He knows about James. About how I feel about him. About how I have been in love with him for years. I mean is it that obvious?”

“Yes. I’ve known for years, but you know that.”

“Does James know?” Alex said suddenly worried.

“No, I don’t think he does, because he would be fighting for you tooth and nail if he did.” Kyle said.

“I don’t think so, but I appreciate your optimism.” Alex replied.

“Well someone has got to be with you and James both being little black rain clouds.”

“James isn’t a little black rain cloud.”

“He had been lately, ever since you left for New York. He always is when you leave, but more so this past trip. Alex, you are a kickass shadowhunter, but you are extremely unobservant when it comes to things like this.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Alex sighed.

“I am. Now Allie, let me call Kanina and let her know that I’m not going to come over tonight, I figure you need a friend.”

“Kanina?” Alex asked suggestively.

“I know both you and James know that Nina and I are dating. I’m not an idiot.” Kyle smiled.

“Don’t call her. Go. I’ll be alright I’m just going to put on some sappy movie in my room and try not to cry.” Alex replied.

“Alex, I can stay, Nina will understand.”

“No, go. I’ll be alright.” Alex repeated.

“Alright, well call if you need anything and I will come right back.”

“I will. Have fun.”

The next morning. Alex walked out of her bedroom dressed in training clothes. She had dark circles under her eyes from crying most of the night. As she walked out she nearly collided with Victoria Calais, who was coming out of James’ bedroom dressed in a tight skirt and one of James’ t-shirts. Alex felt a sudden pang of jealousy and hurt.

“What are you doing here, Alexandra?” Victoria asked in her usual condescending tone.

“Uh, I live here. I have since I was four. I could ask you the same thing but judging by your smeared make-up and your outfit, I don’t have to. I know what a walk of shame looks like having been the participant of one too many times to count.”

“What, are you, jealous, Herondale?”

“Why the hell would I be jealous of you?”

“Because I have James and you don’t. We all know you have a thing for him.”

“Trust me Victoria, if I wanted James I could have him in a heartbeat. Now get out of my face before I break yours.”

“And what makes you think you could do that?”

“We can test my theory if you would like?” Alex waited for a response and when it didn’t come she turned on her heel and stalked upstairs to the training room.

Kyle was already there, throwing daggers at a target. “Hey, you feeling better this morning, Button?”

“No, I was up most of the night crying. My foul mood was only made worse by me witnessing Victoria coming out of James’ room.”

“Oh, no. I told him not to do anything stupid! In his defense you never told him the reason you hate her.”

“I never exactly told you either, you just happened to witness why I hate her. The fact remains that he is well aware of my feelings toward that girl and if he really had feelings for me as you implied last night, then he wouldn’t have slept with my archenemy.” Alex replied coldly, visibly angry.

“Archenemy? Don’t you think that’s a bit dramatic?”

“Maybe, but I was just broken up with because Falcony knows how I feel about James, and on the night I need him the most, he was fucking the person I hate second most in this world. So I think I have earned the right to be a tad bit irrational.”

“I suppose. Who do you hate the most if it’s not Victoria?”

“Valentine, but he’s dead so I guess she gets the top spot now.”

“Maybe you should talk to James and perhaps actually tell him why you hate the girl.” Kyle offered.

“I might, but I’m too upset at the moment. I’d just end up punching him or crying or both.”

“Who are you punching?” James asked genuinely curious as he entered the training room at that moment.

“You.” Alex replied void of any emotion except for disgust. “Did you have a nice night, James?”

“It was alright.” James replied slightly confused.

“You know what, I actually don’t feel like training. I’m going for a walk.” Alex left the training room as James stared after her.

“What the hell is her problem?”

“Years of pent-up aggression that the two of you need to resolve because you’re at that tipping point where if you tip the wrong way, you are going to lose the girl you’ve been in love with since we were kids. I suggest you talk to her, but not now because she might kill you if you follow her.”

“What did I do?”

“It’s not what you did exactly, it’s who.” Kyle replied giving his _parabati_ a sympathetic look.

“Victoria.”

“Bingo, Bro. I told you not to do anything stupid.”

Alex wandered for a bit before she settled on spending the day with Kanina at her voodoo shop. Kyle must have told her about Alex’s breakup because she was more than obliging. She even joined Alex on commenting on the amount of tourists wearing Mardi Gras beads in the middle of October. Kyle arrived just before dusk and after greeting Kanina, he turned to Alex.

“You should go home.”

“Why? I mean I know you want to spend time with your girlfriend but why do I have to go back to the Institute? I was planning on just going to a bar, maybe go home with a werewolf…..or two. Now that’s an idea. I should go find a wolf and a she-wolf to spend the night with.”  Alex replied.

“You need to go home, because you and James have a lot of shit you need to work through and I don’t want to be there while you do it. Plus he’s been waiting on the steps of the Institute all day, so please don’t keep him waiting any longer.”

“Alright, I’ll go then. I suppose I’m going to have to face him sooner or later anyway.” Alex said her goodbyes and slowly made her way back to the Institute. When she arrived, she saw James sitting patiently just as Kyle said.

“What are you doing, out here?” Alex asked sharply.

“Waiting for you to finally wander home. I think we need to talk.” James replied

“I think you are right. Come on, let’s go inside before the mosquitos eat us alive. Death by mosquito is not the way I want to go. I’ve always imagined going out in a blaze of glory.”

“Are you still angry with me?” James asked as they walked inside and up the stairs.

“Short answer, yes.” Alex replied honestly, as she ushered him into her bedroom. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“Let’s start with this morning.” James suggested.

“Perfect, how could you James? I have no right to judge you or comment about who you sleep with, except with her. How could you sleep with Victoria, James? Out of all the people in this city, why did it have to be her?” Alex snapped no longer able to contain her anger.

“Because you are one to talk! You don’t realize what has happened to you in the past year or so. You got hurt and almost died and then you just went crazy. Now you go off and sleep with anybody or thing that gives you a passing glance!” James replied matching her anger.

“None of the people I have slept with have ever told my friend that she and her family were a disgrace to all Nephilim and that she should be stripped of her Marks, barred from the Clave, and locked away in the cells of the Silent City for the rest of her life.”

“What?” James said dropping his anger for a moment.

“Yes, James. That is why I hate her. It’s not for some stupid petty reason. It’s because she has consistently told me for years now that it was a cop out that my father died before he could face his punishment, so I should have to serve it for him. It’s hard enough to try to repair my family’s image without being reminded of just how tarnished it truly is.”  Alex confessed still upset.

“Alex, I didn’t know.”

“No, you wouldn’t because I never told you. I wanted to prove her wrong myself, without anyone knowing. Kyle only knows because he walked in on her telling me something to the effect a few years ago. And before you say it, I know I am being irrational because how could I blame you if you didn’t know, but last night, Falcony broke up with me because he said I was in love with someone else. And I came home looking for you and when I needed you the most, you were with her.” She confessed trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

“And who does he think you’re in love with?” James asked critically, not wanting to get his hopes up.

“I’m in love with _you_ , you gorgeous idiot.” Alex said. James just stared at her in shock for a moment. Eventually his expression softened, as he took a step toward her.

“I have waited so long to hear you say those words.” He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He gazed into her eyes for just a moment before he kissed her in a way that she had never been kissed before. “And I have waited so long to kiss you.”

“Then why the hell did you stop?” Alex smiled.

“My apologies.” He laughed as he brought his lips back to hers more softly. After a minute, Alex allowed her hands to wander up his shirt, feeling his abs. He took the opportunity to do the same feeling the soft skin on her back before removing her shirt. She did the same with his, breaking apart from him momentarily. She took a moment to take him in. She had seen him without a shirt countless of times, but there was something about this time that made her stop. His jeans stopped right at his hips where the top of the hip bones were exposed. His green eyes twinkled in the dim witchlight. He was taking in the sight of Alex as well, before placing his hands back on her hips. “We can take this slow if you want.” James said, but his expression showed that taking it slow was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Not a chance.” Alex replied.

“Oh thank the Angel.” James laughed tossing his head back to look at the ceiling. Before tightening his grip on her and kissing her deeply. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He positioned himself on top her. He kissed her neck making a trail of kisses down between her breasts. He placed a gentle kiss on the parts of her breast swelling over the top of her bra. Alex took the opportunity and flipped James over, straddling his lap as she unbuttoned his jeans. He finished her work and took off his jeans and underwear in one go.

“Impressive.” Alex said, almost breathless.

“If you think that’s impressive, you are in for quite a surprise.”

“Oh am I?” Alex teased, kissing him

“Yes.” James said as he unclasped her bra. He rolled her over where he was on top of her again. He quickly removed her bottoms and promptly buried his head between her legs.

“Oh my God!” Alex said both in pleasure and surprise. After a few moments she tapped James’ head, who momentarily glanced up at her. “I want you.”

“I want you.” James said. He reached into the bedside table and Alex heard the crinkle of foil.

“How did you know that was where I kept those?” Alex asked.

“Where else would you keep them?” James laughed kissing her again before thrusting into her. They moved together so perfectly and Alex was feeling emotions that she had never felt before in her life. She kept her eyes open for most of the time. She wanted to see James, study him, take in all his noises and expressions. Eventually they both reached their tipping point and James collapsed onto her. The weight of him was suppressive but Alex didn’t dare move him. She didn’t want to burst the happy bubble that the two of them were in. They both laid there in a comfortable silence for a while as Alex stroked James wavy brown hair. James eventually regained his strength and rolled off of Alex onto his back. He put his arm around Alex and pulled her closer. They still didn’t speak for a while, before Alex looked up at James only to notice that he had been staring at her.

“Hey.” Alex said quietly.

“Hey.” James replied smiling. They had known each other since they were four, but it seems like they were meeting for the first time.

“So? Are you okay?” Alex asked tentatively.

“Okay? God, Alex, I am more than okay. I think I am the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. I have been waiting a really long time for this moment to happen.” James smiled at Alex before leaning down to kiss her.

“Good. I have been waiting a long time too. I just got blown off track is all and I agree, I think this is the happiest I have ever been as well. Also, I don’t think I ever want to leave this bed, or your arms or put on clothes ever again.”

“Well, I won’t fight you on the last part.” James laughed.

“Oh that’s good,  because you would lose.” Alex giggled.

“I don’t think that is a fight that I would want to win.” James replied before his cell phone started to ring.  “Ugh…” he sighed.

“You can get that if you want. It might be important.” Alex suggested.

“It’s not. It’s just Victoria and if its Kyle, he will call you and if it’s my parents, they’ll call you or Kyle.” James replied. Alex pulled her eyes away from James and sunk into her own thoughts. “What’s wrong, Allie?” James questioned noticing Alex’s sudden change in demeanor.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. If you want to explore this thing with Victoria, whatever, then we can do this later or making it a one-time thing. It’s fine. I know I kinda threw everything at you all at once and this happened so suddenly and there wasn’t really any time to tie up loose ends.” Alex babbled.

“Alex, what are you doing?” James asked simply.

“Giving you an out, before I can’t.”

“I don’t want an out. This thing with Victoria was just that, a thing. A distraction I enjoyed twice while you were away in New York.” James confessed.

“Twice?”

“I was drunk the first time. The second time I was just jealous and pissed that you hadn’t come home yet and just think that if I would have waited a few more hours I could have avoided a second time with Victoria and a fight with you. I’ll call Victoria tomorrow and make it clear that what happened between us this week was a one-time thing.”

“Well a two-time thing.” Alex commented.

“A two-time thing. But that’s it. The only thing I want, the only person I want and have truly wanted for a long time is you. I’ll fix the rest.” James promised.

“That is good to hear, because I feel comfortable finally to say that I’m all in, and if you were anyone else I definitely would not be saying this so soon in the relationship, but it’s you so I think it’s okay. I’m all in.”

“What are you talking about, Alexandra?”

“You’re it. You are my person.”

“You are going to have to elaborate, Herondale, because you are being cryptic.”

“You know for someone so skilled and smart, you can be incredibly dense sometimes. There’s this story in my family, a legend really, that for Herondales there is only one person for them and once we find our person, that’s it. There will not be anyone else for us. It has proven true time and time again. For great-great-great-great grandfather Edmund it was a Welsh mundane girl. He chose to be stripped of his marks rather than live without her. He knew at first sight. For the most famous of the Herondales, Will, it was the equally famous Tessa Gray. For my father, it was my mother, and although Valentine forced him to leave her and remarry, he only ever truly loved my mother. And for me, I believe you’re the only one for me. So if you want this, then I’m all in and once I am there is no going back. I don’t mean to scare you with this, but perhaps it is best you know from the beginning what it truly means to date a Herondale.”

“If that’s what it means to date a Herondale, I think I can handle it. I’m all in too. I might not be as certain about it as you are, but I think you are my person too. And I am not freaked out, it is comforting to know that you feel the same as I do. So I hope this means you won’t be freaked you when I say, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex smiled. James pulled her closer before she moved to straddle his lap. “You know what else it means to date a Herondale?”

“No, why don’t you teach me.” He smiled.

The next morning Alex laid in bed and tried to avoid opening her eyes. She could the feel the weight and presence of another person next to her, but she was still afraid that the events of last night were all in her head. She finally convinced herself to open her eyes, only to see James staring at her, simply taking her in. “I was just making sure I sear this moment into my memory.” James whispered.

“I was just praying that I didn’t dream about everything that happened last night.” Alex replied.

“Oh I did that too and I am so glad that it wasn’t a dream.” James laughed.

 “Me too, because we took way too long to do this.” Alex agreed.

“We did, but it doesn’t mean we should do it right. So we should go out tonight.”

“On a date? You’re right, we do need to get to know each other. We haven’t known each other since we were four or anything.”

“Hush and let me take you on a date.” James replied.

“Alright, I was only teasing.” Right as she replied. James phone began to buzz.

“Ugh. It’s Victoria again.” James didn’t have to look at his phone to know.

“Wow, for a two-time thing she is needy.  You sure there is not something more going on there?” Alex asked mostly teasing.

“Who knows. She might think that it was something more than it was, but I am certainly not of that opinion. Like I said I am going to meet up with her later and explain everything to her.”

“She had been pining after you for years, so it is possible that she thinks that y’all are finally an item. Are you going to tell her about us?”

“I think it would be best to do so. She should hear it from me rather than just find out through the grapevine. I’m afraid it just might make her hate you more though.”

“Trust me, I can deal with Victoria.”

“I know you can. You have been dealing with her bull shit for years. More so apparently than I could ever imagine. If I would have know Allie…”

“It’s fine, James. It’s not exactly her fault, her parents and siblings have the same opinion of me and my family. It is fine because I will never change their minds about me. There are plenty of other people who share their opinion, particularly in Idris. I’m used to it. I know who I am. You know who I am and that is all that truly matters. That is all I truly care about it.” James’s phone began to ring again as Alex finished. James groaned but Alex just smiled. “Answer it. Go meet her and get your house in order. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“You’ll be right here? Just like you are right now?” James smiled leaning in to kiss Alex again.

“No, but if you are a very good boy, you might can get me in such a state of undress again later. Answer it.” Alex said pulling out of James’ reach and getting out of bed. Alex searched through her dresser for clothes as she listened to Victoria yell and complain.

“I was busy last night Victoria. I had things to do.” James said, smirking at Alex with the last line. “You know personal stuff. Look, look, why don’t we meet for coffee in like 30 minutes. Yea… PJ’s is fine. Yea… see you in 30. Bye.” James said hanging  up the phone. “ughhhhhhh” he groaned. “Do I have to go?? She is insufferable if I am sober.”

“So are you saying that both time you slept with her, you were drunk?” Alex asking.

“The first time I was. The second time I was just really angry so I was willing to put up with anything. Do I really have to go?”

“Yes James, you do. Because if you don’t show up at PJ’s in 30 minutes, she is going to show up here in 40 and probably find the both of us in a very compromising position.”

“Hmmmm that doesn’t sound half bad, honestly.  Can we do that instead?” James plead.

“No, we can’t. So you need to go, especially if you want to have a shot at taking these off later?” Alex said pointing to the bra and underwear that she had just put on.

“Fineeee! You gorgeous temptress.” James teased as he pulled his boxers on before going across the hall to his room. Alex couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head before turning back to her closet to finish getting dressed.

Alex was in the library reading a book while Mark was working through the pile of Clave briefings on his desk an hour later.

“Alex Herondale!!!! Where are you???” came a very angry female voice.

“Oh crap I should have predicted this.” Alex said. Her eyes were wide with shock and she quickly snapped the book close and jumped to her feet.

“Alex who is that and what is happening?” Mark asked clearly concerned.

“That angry person yelling, is Victoria. Now what I am about to quickly tell you is a lot and probably filled with TMI, but just remember, you asked. Mr. Mark, I have been in love with your son for years and last night I finally told him and we slept together. The problem arises when last week James was really mad that I was in New York with Falcony, which by the way Falcony and I broke up because Falcony said that it was time for me to tell James how I felt. Anyway, James slept with Victoria twice and then she kept calling last night and then she was super angry when he finally answered the phone this morning so it was obvious that she thought her thing with James was more than it was. So this morning he went to go explain that to her and now I am pretty sure she’s here to murder me.”

“You’re right. That was …. a lot.” Mark said.

“Yea… I’m going to go upstairs to the training room where the walls are padded, because I am about to fight someone.” Alex said running through the hidden door in the library that led straight up to the weapons room and then through the conjoining door to the training room. She was relieved to find it empty of Kyle and other training shadowhunters. She heard the angry tone of Victoria’s voice one again, closer now. Alex knew that she would win in a fight against Victoria, physically or otherwise, but she certainly didn’t want it to get to that point. She was hoping she would be able  to talk her down before punches started to be thrown. There was honestly no reason to fight. James was hers, despite what Victoria had in mind, in fact, Alex though it was simply ridiculous to be fighting over a boy to begin with.

Before Alex could truly prepare herself, the door to the training room flung open to reveal a red faced Victoria and an apologetic James.

“How dare you!” Victoria said as she approached Alex, she reared her hand back but luckily Alex was quick enough to catch it before she could slap her.

“Think long and hard about what you are about to do and who you are about to do it to.”

“You are a homewrecking slut, you know that, Herondale!” Victoria yelled as she jerked her hand free from Alex’s grip.

“The slut part is probably right, but I can’t say that is true about the homewrecking part. You and James had sex twice. That doesn’t even qualify as a relationship and even if it did I am positive that the two of you were certainly not exclusive. Tell me honestly that you are James were an actual couple and I will back off and I will profusely apologize for my actions.” Alex replied. Victoria floundered for a response. “That’s what I thought.”

“You just wanted James because you couldn’t stand not having something that I have. If you wouldn’t have seen me leaving his room yesterday you would have never thought to seduce him.”

“Seduce him? Yes, that is exactly what I did. I was jealous of you so I seduced him.” Alex replied sarcastically. “I had nothing at all to do with the fact that I have been in love with this man for years and I finally decided to tell him. It has nothing to do with the fact that James also shared those feelings. Victoria, this has nothing to do with you, nothing to do with the fact that you slept with James. You just unfortunately got caught in the middle of James and I’s fucked up game where we have both been pining after one another, but never had the balls to say something about it. So I do apologize for you being caught in the middle.”

“Is this true James?” Victoria asked.

“Yes, it is true. I tried telling you all of this, but you wouldn’t listen and insisted on storming off to fight with Alex. Yes, I am in love with Alex. I have been since we were children. What we have between us Victoria was a fling. Nothing more and definitely nothing serious. I am sorry too that you are caught in this, but this is me choosing Alex.”

“I guess it did react too quickly and I guess I let my emotions get the better of me. You’re right, we only had a fling. I’m just going to go.” Victoria said turning to leave. She paused for a moment before turning back around. “ For the record, Alex I still don’t like you.”

“The feeling remains mutual.”  Alex responded. Victoria turned again to leave. Once she shut the door behind her, Alex turned to James with a critical but relieved look.

“I tried Alex. I really did, but I made a mistake by leading with telling her that we can’t be together anymore because I slept with you. She heard that and exploded and I couldn’t get out that I loved you and have for a while. Then I finally heard what she truly thinks about you and I defended you and that is when she burst out the door and started heading toward here insisting she was going to confront you. I followed her trying to stop her, but she was not to be deterred. I’m sorry, Alex.”

“Don’t be. It’s over now and she got her anger out of her system and we can move on now.”

“No, Alex I am sorry for not telling you how I felt sooner, for not noticing what Victoria thought about you. For being an absolute idiot.”

“I won’t forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. I am just ready to move on and just start being with you.”

“Then let’s do that. We have a date tonight.” James smiled moving closer to kiss Alex.

“That we do.” Alex smiled as her lips brushed his before bringing them together.

“You don’t know how many times I have walked into this room hoping to catch the two of you in such a passionate embrace.” Kyle announced bringing Alex and James back to their senses. They broke apart slightly embrassed.

“Well I guess we don’t have to tell you our news.” James laughed.

“No, you don’t. Congrats you two. I am very happy for y’all. I am particularly happy because I will no longer have to listen to the both of you individually pining after one another and complaining about the other one going out with someone else.” Kyle laughed.

“I will inevitably find something else to complain to you about, don’t you worry about that.” Alex replied.

“I will wait with bated breath. I’m here for a reason other than congratulations. Mark and Katie want to talk with us… All of us….”

“About what?” James asked.

“I’m afraid this might be my fault. When Victoria came in yelling for me, I was in the library with Mark and he asked what was happening and I told him everything essentially. So I am sure Mark and Katie want to have a lovely chat with the three teenagers under their care about safe sex and healthy relationships. Particularly now that two of those said teenagers are now in a relationship with one another, one of which is their own son.” Alex smiled sheepishly.

“Well this should be a blast.” James replied. “The sooner we go, the sooner we can get this over it.” He took Alex’s hand and followed Kyle out of the training room and down to the kitchen. The kitchen was were their meetings always happened, typically over a meal, snacks, or dessert. It was prime lunch time so Alex was sure that Katie had whipped something delicious to break the tension.

They walked into the kitchen to three plates of burgers and fries placed at the bar. They all dutifully sat at the bar and slowly and cautiously began to eat.

“Look guys, we need to have a conversation about relationships and intimacy.” Mark began.

“Dad, we have had this conversation already.” James replied growing redder by the second.

“Yes, sweetie, your father and I have had it with you because you are our son, but while Kyle and Alex are under our care, they are not our flesh and blood. Therefore, we have not breached the subject with them yet and I feel that the time to do so is now. All three of you are getting older and Alex and Kyle may not have had this conversation before and may have questions.”

“Oh I’ve had this conversation before with my mother and oddly enough with Falcony as well, but I am super intrigued to hear your version of it.” Alex replied.

“And my parents are dead, so I have never legitimately had this conversation and I am super excited to do so.” Kyle chimed in.

“The both of you live to see me uncomfortable.” James whispered under his breath.

“Of course.” They both replied. James just rolled his eyes and they all turned their attention back to Mark and Katie.

“Look we are under no illusion that you aren’t already having sex, some with multiple partners.”

“Alex.” Kyle fake coughed.

Alex shrugged unconcerned. She knew Kyle was only teasing and she wasn’t about to be ashamed about it. It wasn’t in her nature.

“And James and you as well, Kyle.” Mark chimed in. “We know who and what you do. We run this institute, word gets back to us.”

“We aren’t mad and we aren’t trying to reign in your behavior. We just want you all to be safe. We are all shadowhunters and we, as a rule, tend to grow and mature more quickly than mundanes. Our life expectancy is shorter, so we want to start living life quicker. Mark and I were young once too. We understand the direction you are being pulled. Please use protection and ensure those who you are with are protected as well.”

“Well I’m sleeping with a warlock, so I don’t think pregnancy is really a risk for us.” Kyle said.

“Finally he admits that he’s with, Kanina.” James exclaimed, high-fiving Alex.

“And that same warlock taught me how to do a birth-control spell. So I’m covered, I also stock pile condoms, I don’t want diseases. Demon pox is real. Not to mention I also often have sex a warlock and on occasion other women.”

“Mom, Dad just cut to the chase. We know how to have safe sex with Mundanes, downworlders, and even each other. Just tell Alex and I about how you would like us to conduct our relationship.” James said.

“Fine. Alex and James, we are extremely happy for you. This doesn’t exactly come as a surprise as we all knew this was coming. All we want to say is respect one another. Respect each others boundaries and truly listen to one another and take it slowly. You have known each other your entire lives, but this is a new phase for you. So you must learn how to adapt.”

“We can do that.” James said. He tenderly took Alex’s hand and looked her in the eyes and smiled.

“He’s taking me on a date tonight!” Alex laughed.

“I taught him right.” Mark said laughing. “Alright, we are done lecturing finish eating and run off and do whatever you want to do.” Mark continued

“You know I honestly thought I would get more of a reaction about dating Nina than I did.” Kyle admitted as they walked through the French Quarter after finishing lunch.

“Dude, we all knew you were dating Nina. Y’all suck at keeping secrets and you don’t know how to be coy.” James laughed. “My parents probably knew before Alex and I even figured it out. If it was anyone else besides Nina or if we were anywhere besides New Orleans maybe they would have an issue but they don’t. Besides they recognize the world is changing. They aren’t worried about a sixteen-year-old shadowhunter dating a highly respected warlock.”

“Times aren’t changing quickly enough.” Alex murmered. “Falcony was always careful when we were out in public together, not to be seen by the wrong person.”

“You are a special case Alex. You’re a Herondale. The daughter of Stephen Herondale. People are always watching you, waiting for you to step out of line.”

“Oh how I yearn for the day were I am not judged based on my father’s actions. Maybe now that I am dating a nice respectable shadowhunter boy, people will stop watching my every step.” Alex replied.

“I doubt it, but maybe.” James said giving her a quick kiss.

“Only time will tell.” Kyle sighed. He was happy to see his friends so happy


	6. Chapter Five: Three Cheers for the Birthday Girl

**Part 2: The Travel Year**

**Chapter 5: Three Cheers for the Birthday Girl**

**December 20, 2002**

            “Happy Birthday Alex.” James whispered into Alex’s ear. She was reluctant to move or even open her eyes. She was far too content in the warmth of James’s arms. “Come on Allie, wake up.” He continued to urge. She finally resigned herself to roll over and slowly opened her eyes. “There she is. You have a big day ahead of you.”

            “Yes, I know. My mother is coming.”

            “Still? Even though we are going to Idris in a few weeks for the assignment ceremony?”

            “Yes, she has come for every birthday since my seventh, I don’t imagine my eighteenth will be an exception. Especially since I have to go to the Silent City for the coming of age ritual today. I don’t think my mother is likely to miss that.”

            “At least you know what Silent Brother is going to leading your ritual. I had Brother Gregory and as far as Silent Brother’s go, Gregory has got to be the creepiest. At least you know Zachariah.” James replied laughing.

            “Just another perk of being a Herondale.” Alex smiled.

            “Speaking of being a Herondale, I suppose you and your mother are going to take care of your inheritance from your father today too.”

            “No, all that has to be done in Alicante. My mom said it would be easier for me to come a few days before the assignment ceremony to settle everything.”

            “Ah well at least you won’t have to worry about that today.” James grinned as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

            “Nope, just the normal birthday things.”

            “Good, so you are all for presents and cake and then going to get wasted tonight right?” James asked.

            “Absolutely! Just because I am now an adult doesn’t mean I have changed in the slightest.”

            “Good to hear, my dear. Now for your first gift.” James said taking a hold of her face and kissing her passionately.

            Thirty-minutes later, Alex was up out of bed sorting through her closet. “Are you going to stay in bed all day?” Alex said turning back to James, who was still lying in her bed, naked.

            “Yep, I am spent. Besides what’s the point in getting dressed. There will inevitably be a round two of birthday sex, so I should just lie in wait.” James said.

            Alex placed her gear jacket and pants on the bed, before leaning over to kiss James. “There isn’t going to be a round two until after the ritual and after my mother leaves so unfortunately you are going to have to put some clothes on. Trust me, that is worse for me than you. I would much rather have you naked in my bed for the rest of the day, than go to the Silent city, but duty calls.”

            “Fine.” James said heaving himself out of bed, rummaged around from his boxers, put them on and then wandered across the hall to his own room to dress.

            Alex pulled a tank top over her head and then pulled on her gear pants. She was lacing up her boots when James returned. She looked up to see him carrying a long package wrapped in festive paper. Before Alex could ask he placed it on her bed, pulled out his stele and without even asking he began drawing marks on her arms. “I thought we were going to do presents later, after the ritual.” Alex said as James focused meticulously on his work.

            “Well, I thought you could use this gift a bit earlier.” He smiled at her as he finished up. He turned and handed Alex the package.

            “It’s quite heavy.” Alex smiled before tearing into the wrapping paper. She lifted the lid off the box to reveal two identical broadswords. She took one out to examine it. It was a beautiful polished steel with the Herondale birds emblazoned on either side of the blade. “They are gorgeous.” Alex said completely in awe.

            “I ordered them when we were in Idris this summer. The man at Diana’s Arrow was a bit confused when I ordered two identical ones, apparently not many people fight with dual broadswords. It’s Runed and Blessed steel.”

            “A multi-purpose weapon.”

            “Yes. You have been using the old beat up broadswords from the weapons room since we started doing patrols at fourteen. I figured you could use a new set.”

            “I love them. Thank you.” Alex said leaning over to kiss him.

            “You know, your mom isn’t here yet and neither a silent brother with a coach, so….”

            “We have time to go try these out in the training room?”

            “Oddly, that was what I was about to say.” James smiled. Alex laughed, took both swords out of the box and led the way to the training room. They spent the next half hour sparing with one another until they heard someone enter the room. Alex, with one last strike disarmed James which caused their guest to begin to clap. Alex turned to see her mother with a wide smile on her face.

            “Impressive.” She said. Alex placed her swords in the holsters in her gear jacket before rushing over the hug her mother.

            “Hey Mom!”

            “Hello sweetheart. When you weren’t in your bedroom like Katie said, I assumed you were up here, perhaps preparing.”

            “Not so much preparing as trying out new hardware. James gave me a new set of swords for my birthday. So naturally I needed to get a quick feel for them before my trip to the Silent City.” Alex replied.

            “Well  that was very sweet of James. By the way, how are you dear?” Amatis said turning her attention to James.

            “I am doing just fine, Mrs. Amatis.” James smiled.

            “Always so formal.” She teased.

            “I’m southern. It is in my blood.”

            “It’s not necessarily a bad thing. I wish more people your age were even half as respectful.”

            “Is that a gibe at me? I feel like that was a gibe at me.” Alex asked good-naturedly. Amatis rolled her eyes and continued.

            “We should return  back downstairs. One of the brothers should have arrived by now to escort us.” Her voice was full of authority as she turned to lead the way down to the kitchen. Alex and James exchanged a quick glance before following Amatis.

            Katie, Mark, and Kyle were all waiting awkwardly for them. The reason for the tension became abundantly clear as Alex noticed Brother Jeremiah in the corner waiting. “At least it’s not Brother Gregory.” James whispered to Alex. Alex simply shook her head, but let a slight smile escape.

            “Happy Birthday Allie!!!” Kyle shouted as he bounded over to her and gave the biggest and tightest hug of her life.

            “Can’t breathe, Kyle.” Alex gasped. Kyle loosened his grip and smiled. “And thanks.”

            “Before we can celebrate, I believe we should get going to the Silent City.” Mark said looking warily at Jeramiah. Mark clearly shared the same uneasiness his son did around the Silent Brothers.

            “Follow me Alexandra Herondale and guests.” Jeramiah’s voice flooded into everyone’s minds. Alex remained quiet and followed the brother out. James rarely saw Alex scared or even worried, but he could tell by the look on her face she was nervous. He discreetly slipped his hand into hers once they climbed into the carriage waiting outside the institute.

            The entire party remained silent through rather quick carriage ride to the St. Louis Cemetery, the oldest one in the city. They drove slowly through the graveyard, through all the memorials for the fallen Shadowhunters of the Southern Enclave. It was the only logical place to hid the temporal entrance to the City of Bones. The carriage slowed to a stop in front of a mausoleum emblazoned with various runes. A top was a statue of the Angel Raziel holding the Mortal Cup and Sword. Jeramiah opened the entrance by inscribing a rune on the door and their party followed him into the depths of the Silent City. After walking for what seemed like eternity , they finally reached the Brother’s council chambers. The other’s went to sit in the seats surrounding the floor while Alex continued to follow Jeramiah who led her to the center of the floor, under the speaking stars.  Alex stood in the middle facing the semi-circle of brothers. In the center was Brother Zachariah who gave her a slight smile. Alex was used to seeing Zachariah by himself, and it rarely registered with her how different he was from the others. Unlike all the other brothers, he still had his eyes, hair, youth, and his mouth remained unsewn although it remained shut. As a Herondale, Alex knew the story about this odd brother and as he stepped forward to address her she realized just how lucky she was to be under his protection.  

            “Alexandra Herondale, you have come before us today to become a full and active member of the Clave. This is not a decision that should be taken lightly. The ceremony that will occur today is three fold: a test of your skills, a final oath taking, and a final rune marking. Are you prepared, Alexandra?”

            “I am.” She replied. She was still nervous, but Brother Zachariah had a calming presence about him that was calming her slightly.

            “Present your weapons.” Alex pulled her swords from their holsters, she knelt on one knee, holding her swords vertical with their tips on the stone floor. Her head was temporarily bowed preparing herself for battle. She flicked her eyes upward in time to see Zachariah draw his own sword. She was quick to raise her own to block his attack. She rose to her feet quickly in time to block a second attack. She was alternating swords, blocking Zachariah in every direction he could go. After a minute or so, he held up his sword, indicating the end of the trail. Alex nodded and placed her swords back in their holsters.  “Congratulations Alexandra, your skills have proven adequate. Now we will move along to the oath taking.” Alex took a deep breath preparing herself. Zachariah presented her with the mortal sword, which she took in her hands, careful to keep her grip loose.

            “Do you swear to uphold the law of the Covenant?” He began. Alex had never been questioned or even made to swear by the Mortal Sword, it was a unique sensation. Involuntary the words were pulled from her lips. No one could lie while holding the sword, so oaths made under its influence were proven to be made in good faith.

            “I do.” Alex replied.

            “Do you swear to abide by the Accords, protect those who abide, and dispense quick justice on those who do not.”

            “Yes, I swear.”

            “Finally, do you swear to preform you duty as a Nephilm to the best of your ability, to protect this world and all of its inhabitants from the demons of other worlds.”

            “Of course, until the day I die.” Zachariah took the sword from Alex with nothing but pride in his eyes. He handed the sword off to another brother and turned back to Alex. 

            “Please present your forearm.” Alex pushed up the sleeve of her jacket exposing a rare unmarked stretch to skin. Zachariah pulled out his stele and etched a rune on the forearm. She didn’t recognize it, but she knew from her lessons that there were a number of runes that only the Silent Brothers knew. A part of the coming of age ceremony, was for the Brothers, particular the one performing the ceremony, to choose a rune befitting of the new adult shadowhunter. She would have to remember to ask Zachariah what the rune was for the next time she had the opportunity to speak with him alone. “Congratulations Alexandra Herondale., you are now a fully initiated member of the Clave. I am proud of you.” Zachariah added at the end. Alex could tell that the other brother’s did not approve of his last statement. She knew that Zachariah’s fondness for the Herondale’s had been a point of contention between him and the brothers since he became a member of the order.

            They all made their way out of the Silent City once they were dismissed. They had opted to walk back to the institute. No one wanted to spend more time than necessary with the Silent Brothers. When they made it back Alex when and change from her gear into a comfortable pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. Once she was changed, she and her mother left for lunch. It was their birthday tradition. Amatis and Alex would have a lunch alone together and then maybe a bit of shopping afterwards, then Alex would re-join the Vidrine’s for dinner and cake while Amatis usually made her way back to Idris.

            Alex’s chose a small mundane café on Decatur street named Café Maspero. It had the most phenomenal French onion soup and Roast Beef Poboy. It was just the warm and filling meal that was needed on the slightly chilly December day. They settled in and made their orders. Alex took a moment to really look at her mother, She still looked youthful physically, but her eyes showed how weary and old she truly was. Alex knew the past fourteen years had been more than difficult on her mother. Alex was sure her rebellious and reckless lease on life, didn’t help her mother’s troubles.

            Amatis enjoyed visiting Alex in New Orleans. The city suited her daughter. The city was vibrant, lively, and free, just like Alex.  Amatis would never know what could have been if she would have brought Alex home to Idris, but with every visit Amatis knew she made the right choice, leaving her at the Institute, in this city. She was at her best here and it had become her home over the past fourteen years.

            “Are you ready to be placed elsewhere for a year?” Amatis asked as they waited for their food.

            “Yes and no. I am certainly ready for a new adventure, but I know that I will be separated from James. He and Kyle will remain together of course, _parabati_ can’t be spilt up, but I am sure that they will be sent one direction and me another. It will be tough to not see James every day, but I think we will be able to make it through.”

            “Some time apart might do the two of you some good.” Amatis commented.

            “You’re right. We have never really been a part for an extended period of time, so it will certainly be a challenge. It will be hard, but I think we can make it through it. Do you have any idea where they are sending me?”

            “No, none, the higher ups of the council are careful to keep those decisions secret.”

            “And Imogen is unlike to crack and share state secrets.” Alex laughed. Their food arrived just then, cutting conversation a bit short. Alex dived into her plate of food, much to the amusement of her mother. “What?” Alex asked looking up to see her mother chuckling to herself. “Demon hunting works up a healthy appetite.”

            “I can see that. One thing is for sure, you are truly your father’s daughter.”

            “Like there was any denying it.” Alex replied simply.

            “No there isn’t.” Amatis smiled. “I wanted to give you something.” She pulled out a small package and handed it Alex. Alex carefully removed the paper and opened the box to reveal a lovely jeweled bracelet.  

            “Oh Mom, this is beautiful.”

            “Your father gave it to me on our first anniversary.”

            “I can’t possibly accept this. It is yours, a gift from Dad.”

            “I haven’t worn it in years. I had always intended on giving it to you when the time was right. I want you to have it. He would want you to have it as well.”

            “I will take very good care of it. I swear.” Alex said. Her mother helped her with the clasp and she placed the box in her bag.  They finished their meal quietly and quickly paid the bill. After they were done at the restaurant, they decided to simply walk around the Quarter. They made small talk as they walked in and out of various shops. When they walked passed Kanina’s voodoo shop, Alex walked in without a care. Amatis, on the other hand, was a bit more cautious. She had met Kanina before, but she still found it difficult to shake her Idrisian prejudice against Downworlders.

            “Alexandra!” Kanina called from behind the register. The shop was busy, filled with tourists. Alex walked over behind the counter to greet her friend. “Happy birthday! How was the Silent City?”

            “It was fine.  I’m official now.” Alex smiled. She noticed Kanina eyeing her mother. “You remember my mom, right Nina?”

            “Of course, it is nice to see you again Amatis.” Kanina replied cordially.

            “Anyway, you’re coming out with us tonight, right?”

            “Yes, I am. Like I would miss celebrating my favorite shadowhunters birthday!” Nina laughed, keeping her voice low as to not attract the attention of the mundane tourists.

            “I’m your favorite? I can’t wait to tell Kyle! He insists that it is him, but I told him that just because the two of you are an item doesn’t mean that he’s your favorite. It just mean you like his body more.” Alex replied. Kanina merely rolled her eyes.

            “What am I going to do with you Herondale?”

            “Love me forever.”

            “That’s doubtful, but I should get back to work.” Kanina said as a rather handsome blonde man, no more than twenty came to the counter.

            “Fine.” Alex said. She didn’t miss the opportunity to give the blonde a seductive wink causing him to turn beet red. “Hey Handsome.”

            “You are the biggest flirt I have ever met in my entire life.” Kanina said. Alex only laughed as she ushered her mother out of the building.

            “I should have brought you home to Idris when you were still in single digits.” Amatis said with a good natured smile.

            “Why mom? Because I am friends with warlocks?”

            “No, because as your friend said, you are an insatiable flirt who flirts with any boy that stands on two legs.” Amatis replied. “You are out of control.”

            “That’s not true, they aren’t always male and sometimes they have more than two legs.” Alex said non-chalantly, she could tell by the look on Amatis’s face that she wasn’t expecting her daughters reply. Before the conversation moved to one that was less lighthearted, Alex changed the subject.” As for bringing me back home, I think I turned out alright. Do you?”

            “Yes, my dear, you turned out just fine and I am incredibly proud of you.”

            “Thanks Mom.” They had reached Jackson Square and they both knew it was time for Amatis to go back home. They entered the cathedral and entered the glamoured chapel that held the only Portal in New Orleans. “Mom you can stay you know that.” Alex plead as she always did when before her mother when back to Idris.

            “I know darling, but I should be getting back. It is rather late in Idris and I informed you grandmother about when I would be returning. Besides I know you and your cohorts are going out on the town to celebrate tonight and I don’t want to impede those celebrations.”

            “You wouldn’t.”

            “Nevertheless, I am expected back in Idris. Before I do, I have one more thing to give you.” Amatis turned slightly to dig in her purse. She pulled out an envelope, yellowed with age, with her name scrawled across the front. Amatis handed it to her daughter before continuing. “This is from your father. He left it with me before he died and gave be specific instructions to give it to you when you turned eighteen. He would be so proud of you Alex, as am I.” Alex took a moment looking at the envelope taking in the sight of her father’s handwriting on the front of the letter. She didn’t know what she would find when she opened the letter and she was slightly frightened to find out. She tore her eyes away and placed the envelope in her purse.

            “Thanks Mom.” Alex said.

            “Well I will see you in a few weeks when you come to Idris. Goodbye my darling. I love you.”

            “Love you too, Mom. See you soon.” Alex said hugging her mother. Alex stayed until Amatis disappeared through the portal.

            Alex made her way back to the Institute while her mind remained firmly on her father’s letter. She opened the door and as she did she nearly collided with Daniel Calais. “Oh, Alex. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

            “Oh no Danny, I am the one that wasn’t paying attention. Lost in my own thoughts again.” Alex replied awkwardly She was always incredibly awkward around Danny who was the older brother to Victoria. But he couldn’t be any more different from his sister and his father for that matter. He was a kind person not to mention incredibly handsome. “So you’re back?”

            “No, just visiting and then back to Barcelona until January then the Clave is sending me to London for a time. London is in need of a new tutor so I applied.”

            “Well congrats. That’s amazing, although we will certainly miss you here.” Alex responded.

            “I’m sure I’ll come home eventually. Right now I just want to see more of the world. Anyway, I gotta go. My dad is expecting me home.”

            “Of course, see you later Danny.”

            “See ya Alex. Oh! And happy birthday!” Danny replied with a smile.

            “Thanks.” Alex replied moving out of the way to let Danny pass. As Danny moved, Alex quickly realized that Danny had been blocking the sight of Kyle who had heard their entire exchange.

            “Woah, that was so awkward. Why are you always so awkward around Danny? I thought it would get better now that you’ve been dating James for a little over a year now, but apparently I was wrong.”

            “Wouldn’t you like to know, Kyle.”

            “Oh I would Alex. I really would.”

            “Then you know what you have to do tonight then.” Alex smiled.

            “Yes I do and don’t think that I am not going to.”

            “I have no doubt. Where’s James?” Alex replied slightly annoyed.

            “I am not my _parabati’s_ keeper.” Kyle laughed.

            “But that is exactly what you are. That is sort of the definition of _parabati._ ”

            “I mean you do have a point. He’s upstairs in the library.”

            “Thanks.” Alex replied before making her way upstairs. Unsurprisingly, Kyle followed her. They walked into the library causing James to look up from the book he was reading.

            “Alex! How was lunch with your mom?” James asked moving over on the couch to make room for her. Kyle chose an armchair.

            “Other than the fact that I may or may not have revealed to my mother that I am bisexual, good.”

            “You did what?” Kyle asked in disbelief. Being any other sexuality other than heterosexual was largely frowned upon by the Clave, particularly its older members. It wasn’t like anyone engaging in a non-hetero relationship would be barred from the Clave and stripped of their marks but it would do them no favors.

            “Yea.. it kinda slipped out. We stopped by Nina’s shop and there was this rather handsome mundane came up to the counter as we were leaving. I made a comment and Nina called me the biggest flirt that she has ever seen. Which come to think about it, is quite a statement considering how long she had been alive. Anyway, we left after that and my mom made a joke about me flirting with any boy with two legs, to which I replied ‘they aren’t always male and sometimes they have more than two legs.’ Needless to say that was a mistake. Clearly I wasn’t thinking as always.”

            “What did your mom do after that?” James asked concerned. He was well aware of Alex’s sexuality and her past. He had always been supportive.

            “She got really quiet and before all hell broke loose I change the subject. I suppose she brushed it off because I’m with James and she could think of my comment as a phase, even though it’s not. Sure, the love of my life happens to be male, but that doesn’t mean I’m straight. I still find women attractive in the same way as I find men and if something were to happen to James and I found myself wanting to find love again, being with a women is still in the cards.”

            “Good to know that you are already planning your life after my hypothetical demise.” James laughed reaching over to wrapped his arm around her waist and pull her closer.

            “It is a dangerous life we lead my darling. I’ve got to have a plan in case the worse happens.” Alex teased before placing a quick kiss on his lips. “You wouldn’t want to me to be sad and lonely for the rest of my life, would you?” James just chuckled and kissed her again, longer, deeper, and more passionate this time. Kyle, took this spontaneous make out as a sign to take his leave. He slipped up out the room and up to the training room through the hidden bookshelf door.

            “I suppose we ran Kyle off.” Alex laughed when they broke apart. Her eyes were sparkling, filled with love, happiness.

            “My fault. Sometimes I see you and I can’t keep my hands off you. Plus I had to get your mind off your awkward confession to your mother.”

            “Well you succeeded.” Alex grinned. She moved her hands up to caress her face and when she did the jeweled bracelet caught James’s eye.

            “Where did you get this?” He asked mostly curious but the slight hint of suspicion didn’t escape Alex’s notice.

            “Don’t worry. It was a birthday gift from my mother. My dad gave it to her on their first anniversary. She said that he would have wanted me to have it.” The sadness on her face was obvious. Birthdays were always difficult for her. Her sixth birthday was the last time she saw her father and every other birthday was tainted by that memory. As she got older she came to enjoy her birthday more than she did directly after her father’s death, but inevitably her mood would turn so James learned to keep her as distracted as possible. He did everything he could to keep her focused on the positives, on the celebration and as far away from her father as he could manage.

            “It’s beautiful and now you will have a part of him with you whenever you wear it.”

            “Yea, I suppose you’re right.” Alex was somber as she began to fiddle with the bracelet.

            “Hey, we have about two hours before dinner and we are going to have quite a long night. How about we go take a nap?” James suggested trying anything to pull Alex away from her sad thoughts.

            “A nap?” Alex questioned with a devious smirk.

            “Well, after some other activities.” James replied in a tone that made Alex jump to her feet and race to her bedroom, with James following close behind.

            Dinner was the same as it usually was on birthdays. Katie made Alex’s favorite Shrimp and Corn soup followed by the most delicious chocolate cake. The festivities were joyous, as they always were but Alex’s mind kept wandering back to the unread letter from her father sitting in her purse. Once dinner was finished and gifts were open, Kyle, James, and Alex all retreated to their individual room to get ready for their night out which was sure to be filled with heavy drinking and gratuitous dancing. Alex dressed quickly and put on her make-up for the evening. When she was done she made sure to lock her bedroom door before pulling the yellowed paper from her bag that had been haunting her all day. The last thing she wanted was James coming in and seeing her in whatever emotional state that her father’s letter was sure to bring on. James had always worked so hard to make her happy on her birthday and she didn’t want him to think that he failed. She sat on her bed and stared at her name on the front of the folded letter, so clearly in her father’s own hand. She took a deep breath and flipped over and broke the wax seal.  She shook her head as she unfolded the paper. Shadowhunters always had a tendency for the old fashioned.  Once the paper was completely unfolded she took another deep breath before reading the words her father had written to her twelve years ago.

_Alex,_

_Today is your eighteenth birthday. I am so sorry that I am not there to spend this extremely important moment with you. Today you become an adult and a fully trained shadowhunter. My only hope is that you have grown up to be a better person than I was. I know that you have grown into a wonderful young woman, and I think it is time that I explain what happened all those years ago. You deserve an explanation as to why you grew up without a father. I am sure you have heard a variety of stories, and I am sure you are confused and conflicted. Here is my story and my reasoning._

_Your mother and I were married at eighteen. She was the only woman in my eyes. For me there was no one else and there never could be. My father always told me it was a Herondale trait, that there is only one person out there for us, and we would give up the world for them. That is what your mother was for me. You came along a few months later. Then there were two people who I would give the world for. There wasn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you and your mother. Valentine was already a part of our lives before we wed. He was charming and charismatic. Your uncle, Lucian was his parabatai. Valentine was preaching Clave reform. It was something that most of us could support. It was obvious that the Clave was corrupt and Valentine was offering a way of reform. He wanted to make us strong again make us less relent on Downworlders. His ideas I agreed with, so your mother and I joined the Circle._

_Everything was okay for a year or so after you came along, then Valentine became more radical. Your mother was getting worried and honestly so was I. I wasn’t so sure about this new radical philosophy that Valentine was preaching. It all went wrong when Lucian was bitten by a werewolf. At first, we thought it was just an accident, but much later I discovered that it was an ambush set up by Valentine. After Lucian was out of the picture. Valentine came to me he wanted me to be his new second in command. I was hesitant, especially when he suggested that I divorce your mother and abandon the both of you. He thought his soon to be second in command shouldn’t be married to someone whose brother was now a werewolf. I refused to leave Amatis. I didn’t care about what happened to Lucian. I didn’t see Amatis as tainted because of it.  It was not until he threatened you did I make the decision to do what he was asking. He told me that there was a bright future ahead for you and it would be a shame if that bright future was tragically cut short. I couldn’t let that happen. I knew that if I didn’t do his bidding then he would kill you and your mother without a second thought. As hard as it was, I made my decision. I had to leave, but not before bringing you to safety. That was the night I stole you away and placed you in the caring and safe hands of my dear friend at the New Orleans Institute. Valentine never again had my loyalty and I fear he suspected as much._

_I remarried, as was Valentine’s instructions, she was a young woman and I came to love her in a way. But never the way that I loved your mother. Celine was an innocent in all of this and was so thoroughly under Valentine’s control. Valentine constantly asked after you wondering where you were, but I never told him. I simply told him that I sent you away, to remove you from your mother’s care. I told him I didn’t want to have the same taint of having a downworlder familial connection like your mother. It was all lies, but I had to protect you and your mother. Celine was soon with child and I began to work against Valentine. I was privy to his deepest darkest plans and I was formulating a plan to stop him. When I visited you on your sixth birthday (Which was only a few days ago as I write this). I already knew that Valentine suspected that I was not loyal. I knew he was plotting my death. My greatest mission was to stop him and I am afraid I have failed. I only hope that he was eventually stopped and you and your brother were able to grow up in a world free from his tyranny. If you wish to know more, ask your mother to show you all the letters which I entrusted to her for safe keeping._

_Your mother knew my wishes if I were to die. I wanted you and your brother to grow up together outside of Idris, particularly in an institute. Which is why, I suspect, you continued to live in New Orleans and I pray that your brother came to join you. I know this must have been hard for you, but it was better for you, I hope it gave you a better view of the world. I see you and your brother as my redemption as the two of you are the only good contribution I have made to this world. Hopefully, your experiences have taught you not to make the same mistakes I made and I have made so many. I hope you grow into a wonderful shadowhunter, get married, live a long full life, and shape the world into a better place. I am proud of you Allie, no matter what._

_Love Always,_

_Your Father, Stephen_

            The tears began to fall from her eyes almost as soon as she started to read. Alex prided herself as being a person who rarely cried, but when it came to matters concerning her father, she was never able to keep the tears at bay. They only fe1l harder when at the mention of her brother, the child who never had a chance. It saddened Alex beyond belief to read that her father hoped that her brother was with her. Of course, her father couldn’t have predicted that nearly as soon as news of his death reached the Herondale Manor, his young wife would kill herself and her unborn son in the process. Alex didn’t have much time to dwell on the other parts of the letter for as soon as the worst of the tears subsided, her door knob jiggled slightly followed by a loud knock.

            “Alex! Why is the door locked?” James’s voice called from the other side of the door. Alex quickly pulled herself from her thoughts and wiped away her tears. “Alex are you ready? We need to go soon. Kyle is getting impatient.”

            “I’m almost ready! Just give me a second.” Alex called attempting to make her voice sound as normal as possible. She stuffed the letter in the top drawer of her dresser and rushed to her make-up mirror and touched up her make-up where tears had made streaks. There was nothing that could be done about her red eyes except hope that James didn’t notice.  She opened the bedroom door right as James was about to knock again. He was immediately taken aback by the sight of her. Her chestnut hair had a delicate curl to it. She was wearing a skin tight black mock turtle neck shirt paired with an impossibly short black leather skirt.  In an attempt to combat the chill outside, she was wearing a pair of sheer black tights and impractical high heeled booties. It took him a moment before he could recollect his thoughts which had been immediately shatter with one glance at Alex.

            “Why… why was the door locked?” was all James could manage to string together.

            “Because if it wasn’t you would have come in here before I was ready and then I would have been deprived of your wonderful reaction. Really boosts the self-confidence.” Alex smiled. James finally took a look at her face and while he was pleased to see the violent blush across her cheeks the redness in her eyes concerned him.

            “Are you alright, Alex?” he asked suddenly becoming serious, only concern colored his voice. It was clear to him she had been crying, something he knew she never did. What could have possibly happened in less than an hour that could have affected her so much?

            “Yes, I’m fine. Are we ready to go? You know Kyle gets grumpy if his kept waiting too long.” Alex blew off James’s question with a wave of her hand. James knew that she was lying, but he also knew her well enough that she wasn’t going to tell him what was wrong until she was ready to deal with whatever it was herself.

            “Yea, we are ready, but I have to do something first.” James said as he placed his hand on her hips, pulled her close and kissed her as sweetly as he could manage. “Are you even carrying a weapon in that outfit? I don’t even know where you would hide it.” He questioned as they broke apart.

            “Wouldn’t you like to know.” She quipped before raising the hem of her skirt enough for James to see the hilt of a seraph blade strapped to her upper thigh. The first rule any young shadowhunter learned was to never step outside without a weapon. Sure they were not on duty and they were not going on patrol, but demons didn’t exactly care if you were on the clock or not, so it was always better to be prepared. “I can’t believe you doubted me.”  

            “You will have to forgive me.” James chuckled.

            “Come on.” Alex urged, firmly taking James by the shoulders and turning him to face the door. They walked down starts where Kyle was waiting in the foyer holding three shot glasses with an ominous brown liquid in it. “That better be whiskey in that glass, Ashdown because I swear to the Angel if that is Jäger, either you are taking all three shots, or you will be dealing with me when I am violently ill later in the night.”

            “Don’t worry Allie, I know your tolerance for Jäger doesn’t not occur until much later in the evening. So yes, it is Jack.”

            “Ah, Mr. Daniels, the real love of my life.” Alex laughed. Kyle passed out the shots to Alex and James.”

            “To another year older.” Kyle said holding up his shot in a toast.

            “And to yet another night we can’t remember.” Alex laughed before downing the whiskey. “Where’s Nina?”  Alex asked after the burn of alcohol dissipated.

            “She was finishing up with a client. Some Mundane wanted her tarot cards read after Nina left the shop, so she indulged her like she always does. She said that she would meet us a Laffite’s.”

            “Laffite’s. So we are starting our night at a mundane bar?” James asked.

            “It’s not entirely a mundane bar. It is one of those place, like many other’s in this city where downworlder’s and mundane’s. Only those downworlders who cannot possible pass as eccentric mundanes have to use glamours.” Kyle quipped.

            “It is the beauty of this fine unquie city of ours. The seamless mingling of the downworld and the mundane one. Downworlders being able to live their best lives and mundanes none the wiser. Think about the Dungeon, mundanes love to talk about how it’s a Vampire Bar, but they have no clue that it is an actual vampire bar.” Alex interjected as they walked out of the institute.

            “Ah the Dungeon. I lost my virginity there when I was 14 to a lovely red headed vampire dressed as a Victorian wench.” Kyle mused.

            “That is something I did not need to know.” Alex replied disgusted.

            “And that is something that I did not need to remember because I walked in on it happening.” James added looking visibly ill at the memory that flooded into his mind.

            “For that Kyle, you owe the both of us at least another shot.” Alex laughed.

            “Trust me Allie, I want information from you tonight so I will be buying you plenty of shots.”

            “Do what you must.” Alex sighed in reply regretting the day on Kyle’s fifteenth birthday they made a pact to answer any questions asked of them truthfully during their birthday celebrations as long as an alcoholic beverage was provided by the inquirer before each questions.

            They made their way to Laffite’s and saw that Kanina had already arrived and grabbed a table for them. Alex was surprised to see Kanina without her wig. Her warlock mark was a mandala type pattern etched across her bald head. She usually wore a wig to avoid the rude stares of mundanes coming into her shop. But at night, especially in places where downworlders and more eccentric mundanes mingled she allowed herself to be free.”

            “No wig I see Nina.” James said as they took a seat at the table. Alex grinned as Kyle kissed the top of Nina’s bald head before taking a seat next to her.

            “Well I figured I would be in mostly downworlder haunts tonight so no need to cover up.”

            “Good call. I think your warlock mark is one of the prettiest I have ever seen.” Alex commented. She knew that Nina was often embarrassed of her mark and knew mundanes were often cruel about her appearance when he had the nerve to go without a wig or a glamour.

            “Thank you Alex! Anyway, who wants a drink?” Nina laughed asking a clearly rhetorical question. With a snap of her fingers each of their favorite drinks appeared in front of them as Nina winked at the werewolf bartender. Alex took a sip of her whiskey sour savoring the flavor for a minute before Nina spoke again.

            “So you all will be going to Idris in a few weeks, getting your assignments. Are you ready?”

            “I think so. It will be interesting to live in a new place, learn about how others do their jobs, discover what kind of relationship they form to achieve their goal. I mean not every place can be New Orleans.” James replied.

            “I agree. We all know New Orleans is unique. We’ve never really had an issue working with and utilizing the skills of downworlders, but I am well aware that that is not the case in the majority of places.” Kyle added.

            “My goal is to show others that maybe they should put aside their deeply rooted prejudice and see downworlders as a group to be utilized. They are more useful as friends, instead of enemies. I mean, I probably wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you Nina.” Alex finished.

            “That’s so encouraging to sit at a table with three young shadowhunters and hear those words come from your mouths. I’ve lived in this marvelous city for my entire life and I know better than most about how this city was formed and became a safe haven of sorts for us downworlders, but I have travelled enough to know that this is not the case everywhere. Anyway! Where would you all like to be placed?”

            “A lighter question, one that won’t go so deep.” Kyle laughed before placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

            “Well James and Kyle are lucky because they are _parabati_ and they can’t be separated. So they get to go off to some exotic place together and have some magnificent bro time adventures, while I will more than likely be shipped off to the opposite side of the world from them.”

            “Aww! Alex! We will always have you in our hearts during our bro time adventures.” James laughed.

            “Thanks darling.” Alex replied sarcastically. “To answer your question, Nina, I don’t really care where they place me, but I do want to have a place were I can teach children, try to mold them in a more modern mindset, and a big, slightly dangerous city would be a plus.”

            “Always with the danger. You are going to cause me to die of worry this next year.” James chided with a good natured smile.

            “I’ll endeavor to stay safe.” Alex said grabbing James’s face and giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

            “Alright! Finish your drinks and lets move on.” Kyle announced, always the eager one and always one to never want to stay in one bar too long.

            They moved along, this time to a purely downworlder bar. It was a small building shuffled away in what look to the untrained eye to be an unfinished bar waiting for its alcohol license. They walked in and took in the crowd a bit. There were some familiar faces among the werewolves, fairies, and vampires while others were unfamiliar  and they were the one’s giving them odd looks. Nina, Alex, and James a table, while Kyle went to the bar for drinks. With Kyle providing the drinks, Alex knew the confession portion of the evening was upon them. Kyle came back bearing gifts. He placed Alex’s beverage in front of her was a sinister smile.

            “Alright with that grin on your fact I suppose it is time for you to ask me your uncomfortable questions. So Kyle, it’s your turn considering you are the one providing this particular round of alcohol. So shoot, I’d rather get this over with quickly and go back to enjoy the rest of my night.”

            “Alright Allie, as the person who witnessed your uncomfortable encounter with Daniel Calais this afternoon, my question is What is it that makes you so awkward around Danny?”

            “Well, it all begins when I was fourteen, a week away from turning fifteen. Danny had just turned sixteen. I was out on a patrol and I had been paired with him as a mentor of sorts because, as you can remember, Mark and Katie though I was too young to be on patrol alone even though I was a week shy of being old enough. Now, of course, at the time, Danny had the same sort of deeply held prejudice that his family had against me and my father, but Danny was also inclined to be super rebellious against his controlling father. So, after the patrol we arrived back at the institute where we kissed. That kiss quickly devolved into a sexual encounter. So, the reason I’m awkward with Danny is because he was the first person I ever slept with and it was mainly as a big “fuck you” to his dad. We continued our liaison for a few times after that but it eventually fizzled out particularly around the time I began taking up with Falcony. Now when we see each other, it is a friendly but extremely awkward encounter.” Alex finished her tale and drained her drink.

            “Okay, since you brought up Falcony, it’s my turn.” Nina said. With a snap of her fingers another drink appeared in front of Alex. “Tell me about how your relationship with Fal functioned and specifically about your first encounter with a woman and how you figured out you were bi.”

            “Wow, Nina, we are going deep. Also that was two questions, so I expect another drink. Alright, my relationship with Falcony was unconventional. It was an open relationship, as you all know, and we were seeing other people, but there was always something that drew us back together. I was his girlfriend and he was my boyfriend but we dated other people and that’s about it. It was a good relationship and we genuinely cared about one another. Now the second question, my first encounter with a woman was about a month into my relationship with Falcony. Now, since I was about twelve, I thought about girls the same way I thought about boys.  One night I was in a bar and there was this really cute werewolf girl who kept giving me looks. After a few minutes I waved her over and we got to talking. She was sixteen and was tuned at the age of twelve by her brother on complete accident. We just clicked and at the end of the night I went home with her and we had sex. The emotions I felt with her weren’t much different than those I felt with a man. I knew as I left her apartment the next morning that I wasn’t straight. I also knew I wasn’t gay either, I was somewhere in between. I dated Shelly for a few weeks before we both agreed that we should go our separate ways. After we broke up is when I came to you, Nina, and told you everything and explained to me what a bisexual was because the Clave is silly and doesn’t like to educate us on sexual orientation terminology. I dated several different women before James and I got together and as I said earlier today to the boys, if something happened to James, me being with a woman isn’t out of the cards. Was any of the relationship I had with anybody before James love? No, not exactly, but I did have feelings for them and it doesn’t change the fact that I am attracted to women in the same way I am to men. I can’t believe I never really described this revelation of mine to you all as a group.”

            “You haven’t until now. We just accepted it when you told us you were seeing a woman while also dating Falcony.” Kyle said.

             Alex drained her drink once again and quickly turned to James. He saw her eyes were already beginning to twinkle the way they always did when the alcohol started to affect her. “do you have any pressing questions for me?” James knew this was not the time to bring up why she was crying earlier.

            “No, Alex. I have no questions for you. I don’t believe there is much you won’t tell me in time.” He smiled kissing her hand.

            “Alright well if that portion of the evening is over, I suggest we move along because I want to dance!” Alex announce.

            “Let’s go!” Kyle announced and led the way to the next location. They found a nice dance club that seemed to cater to downworlders and eccentric mundane’s alike. It was a favorite haunt for the four of them.

            James and Alex had been dancing for a while when James glanced up quickly, his face serious, all business.

            “What is it?” Alex asked as low as she could manage.

            “My sensor in my pocket pulsed when that guy at the bar with the blonde hair and the purple tips walked by me. It’s got to be an Eidolon.” James explained. Alex took a quick look at saw the boy that fit James’s description trying to speak with a mundane girl.

            “I’m too drunk for this.” Alex sighed. “alright grab Kyle and go to the alley out back. I’ll lure him out.”

            “How?” James asked concerned.

            “Using my feminine wiles. Now go. We don’t have a lot of time before he catches wind that there are three shadowhunters here.” James nodded and gave Alex a quick kiss before going to find his _parabati._ Alex quickly placed her thumbs through the makeshift thumb holes she put in all her long-sleeved shirts for moments like this where she couldn’t risk her clairvoyance rune on her right hand being seen. She took a quick look around the club and spotted three werewolves at a table. Alex identified two of them as Derek and Johnathan from the Mid-City pack, both of which, Alex had a good relationship.

            “Hello boys.” Alex said approaching the table.

            “Oh hey Alex!” Johnathan spoke first pleasantly.

            “Who wants to do me a favor?” she continued.

            “Why would we want to help a filthy nephilm?” the third wolf interjected.

            “And who are you?” Alex asked only a bit taken aback.

            Before he could comeback, Derek cut him off. “Sorry Alex. This is Brett. He’s new to town and isn’t really used to our ways yet. What does their favor entail?’”

            “One of you fine gentleman flirting with a mundane girl?”

            “Okay, which one?” Derek responded, his interest was piqued.

            “The one at the bar talking to the guy with the purple tips. I am pretty certain he’s an Eilodon demon. So I need you to go lure that girl away from him so I can lure him outside.”

            “That shouldn’t be too difficult. She already looks hella uncomfortable. I’ll go.” Derek said getting up from the table. Alex gave Brett a quick smirk before following Derek trying to remain unseen. She took a seat a few spots down from the Eilodon and ordered a drink, which pained her to do because she knew it would go mostly un-consumed. She listened attentively to Derek’s advances and in just a minute Derek was pulling the girl toward the dance floor. Alex waited a few seconds before she made her move. She heard him mutter under his breathe in a clearly demonic language too low for an average mundane to here. She finally turned to the demon. “That’s really tough, what just happened, but it’s her loss I’d wager. I don’t think she was very interested anyway.”

            The demon’s head snapped up, his eyes displaying a renewed energy as he zeroed in on Alex as his new target. “Oh is that so? Why do you say that?”

            “Because I know what a girl who is interested looks like and that wasn’t it.” Alex replied sweetly.

            “So what does a girl whose interested look like?”

            “Like me. So why don’t we cut the pleasantries and get out of here?”

            “Alright, Lead the way.” The surprise was evident in his voice. He was clearly not used to his targets being so easy to acquire.

            “Great, my apartment is nearby.” Alex said. She took him by the hand and led him out the club and around the corner through the alley. “Don’t worry it’s just a short cut.”

            “It is rather secluded. Why don’t you come a bit closer? I want to get to know you better.” He said almost as a hiss.

            “Well alright.” Alex giggled She allowed him to pull her closer and he was about to kiss her when the alley behind him lit up with a bright light that could only be produced by a pair of seraph blades. The demon quickly took a step back and whipped around to see James and Kyle.

            “Shadowhunters!” He hissed. He turned back around to see Alex now holding the hilt of her own seraph blade.

            “Jehoel!” Alex named her blade causing it to spring forward. “Bingo! And you ruined my birthday.” She continued.

            “Wait! Clearly I am out numbered. I have information!” the demon plead.

            “Why do Eidolon demon’s always want to bargain?” Alex scoffed.

            “Alex, let’s just get rid of this scum.” Kyle said.

            “Alex? Are you Alexandra Herondale?” the demon asked still clearly trying to save his own skin.

            ‘Maybe I am. What of it?”

            “Your brother. He is still alive. Valentine saved him.” The demon spilled desperate.

            “My brother? You mean the unborn baby who died at eight months when his mother killed herself while he was still in the womb. Yea, that sounds legit.” Alex replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “You’re going to have to try harder than that if you want to convince three shadowhunters to just let you go. I am tired of this chit chat.” As soon as she finished the demon lunged toward her but it didn’t do any good. James moving so quickly he could barely be seen sunk his blade into the demon’s back mid-lunge as Alex expertly moved out of harm’s way. He quickly disappeared into nothing.

            “Well that was easy! Shall we return to our previously scheduled festivities?” Alex asked as the boys nodded.

**Two nights later**

James awoke suddenly as if he could subconsciously sense that something was not quite right. They had arrived back to the Institute at around two in the morning after a particularly long patrol. Now that they were all of age, they were not only going to have to take more shifts, those shifts were also going to be longer. James, of course had been doing full patrols since June when he came of age. Kyle had joined him only a few weeks later. But this night had been Alex’s first full patrol and it was an eventful one. When the arrived back, they only had the energy to toss off their gear and collapse into bed.

            When James came fully to consciousness he knew immediately that he was alone. He opened his eyes and took in the eerie glare that could only be produced by a witchlight rune stone.  He rolled over with a grunt to see Alex’s abandoned witchlight. He moved his hand to snuff it out but as he did his hand brushed against the edges of paper. He stopped his pursuit of the stone and instead sat up, grabbed the paper on the bed and began to read what was written on it. He took a moment, to take in what he had just read before deciding on a course of action.

            James ventured upstairs to the training room where he knew Alex would be. She always hid away in the rafters of the training room when she needed to think or couldn’t sleep. He looked up and saw her delicate hand hanging over the side of one of the highest rafters. The light catching the silver of her family ring. Sometimes he forgot she was a member of one of the most important and famous families in their world and he knew that fact was the cause of her current distress. He climbed the rope up to the rafters and took a seat next to Alex’s feet. She didn’t move or say anything in greeting. “Did you read the letter?”

            “I did. I hope that was okay.” James replied softly.

            “Yes. I wanted you to. I was ready for you to know.”

            “It is good to know why you were crying on your birthday. I didn’t quite know what to think was wrong.”

            “So you noticed that? I suppose I wasn’t as good as hiding that fact as I thought I was.”

            “I knew something was wrong but I also knew that you would tell me when you were ready.”

            “You could have asked me that night, when Kyle and Nina were interrogating me.” Alex attempted a joke.

            “I figured that was not a confession I wanted from you when you were already buzzed and answering questions about your sexuality and past lovers.” James smiled sweetly.

            “And for that I am grateful.”

            “Alex, I know it cannot be easy to cope with what your father wrote in that letter. I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling.”

            “Awful, for starters and relieved.” Alex confessed as she pulled herself into a seated position. She tucked her knees under her chin wrapped her arms around her legs.

            “Would you like to elaborate on that?” James asked. He knew Alex was ready to talk about but she just need prodding and direction.

            “Are you my therapist now?” Alex teased. James merely cocked his eyebrow urging her to continue. “Fine. I am relieved because it is nice to finally know my father’s side of the story. My mom never wanted to speak about anything concerning the Circle, neither did my grandmother. Much of what I know was research I personally did on the Circle and on Valentine in general. I never knew his reasoning for joining. I knew he left my mom and brought me here to protect us from Valentine and knew he never really trusted Valentine again but that was really all I knew. I didn’t know why Valentine wanted my father to leave my mother. I didn’t know it was because my uncle was ambushed and turned into a werewolf and that somehow tainted my mother and me by association in Valentine’s eyes. So I am more than relieved to learn why my parents joined the Circle and that my father soon became disenchanted with the whole group and by the end of his life was actively working against him. It is nice to know that the image of my father the rest of the world has, the one where he willing leaves his wife and child to become Valentine Morgenstern’s right hand, isn’t exactly accurate or at least there is more too it.”

            “So why do you feel awful? There was nothing I read that I thought should make you feel bad.”

            “Because for the past twelve years, I have been blaming my mother for not taking me home from Idris. I have been thinking she didn’t want me there. But that wasn’t it at all. She probably wanted more than anything to bring me home, but because she loved my father so much and wanted to respect his wishes, she didn’t. He said in the letter that he wanted my brother and I to grow up together outside of Idris and maybe this isn’t exactly what he had planned, but it was the best my mother could do. I am so ashamed of how I have treated her all these years and for all the resentment I have built up against her because of it.”

            “You didn’t know Alex. Like you said no one ever wanted to talk about your father, what happened or his final wishes. No one ever told you any differently. But you know now and you can make amends.”

            “I suppose you are right. I know one thing. I am no longer ashamed of my father or of being a Herondale.”

            “Were you ever ashamed of being a Herondale?” James asked skeptically.

            “Outwardly? No, I couldn’t let those speaking poorly about my family and about me see that I was affect by their words or their taunts. But inwardly? Yes absolutely. It is incredibly hard to grow up in this world when your father is a disgraced shadowhunter who was not only a member of the Circle but at Valentine’s right hand. So many people lost friends and family members in the Uprising and it uprooted some many things that we hold dear. Idris was the worst. The whispers, sneers and cold looks followed me everywhere, even as a young child and only became worse as I grew older. I even encountered it here to a lesser extent, but you know my issues with the Calais’s. So yes, it was difficult to be proud of who I was and of my family name with that following me. Why do you think I threw myself into researching my family history these past few years? I was already tired of feeling ashamed on my name and I was trying so desperately to find something in our past to hold on to, to point to when I heard that whisper that sneer. But now, I am unconcerned. I know the truth from my father now. I know that there was more to his story than what the popular tale is. He made his mistakes, he admitted that, but he was working to correct them. He said in his letter, that my brother and I were his redemption and I can’t be that if I amashamed that I bear his name.”

            “Wow, you have managed to find something that I didn’t even know. Usually I can read you like a book, but you have managed to keep that part a secret. But I pleases me so much to hear that you are proud of who you are, because you shouldn’t be judge for your father’s sins and I think you are more than worthy to bear the Herondale name.”

            “I wanted to thank you James.” Alex said softly.

            “For what, Allie?”

            “For always being there, no matter what. For fourteen years, I feel like you have been my only constant. The only part of my life that isn’t completely fucked up. You’ve never once judged me for anything that I have done or who my family is. And you have always been there when I needed you.” Alex confessed through silent tears.

            James reached for Alex who easily fell into his embrace. “and I will always be there. I promise.” He pledged as he stroked her hair.

            “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Alex warned.

            “Only death will keep me away and even that may not stop me.” He said before giving her a sweet kiss.  “Come on, it’s late. Let’s go back to bed, shall we?” Alex merely nodded before following James down the rope from the rafters.


	7. Chapter 6-Legacy? What is a Legacy?

**Chapter 6: Legacy? What is a Legacy?**

**January 18, 2003**

            January 18th was the worst day of the year in Alex Herondale’s opinion. Everyone in the Institute knew better than to bother Alex on this day. They all knew it was better to leave her to her own devices and if she wanted to interact with them, she would come to them, but she almost never did. Not even James dared to attempt to distract her or pull her from her melancholy mood. He would only be bitten for his efforts. January 18th was her day of mourning. It was the anniversary of her father’s death and she always preferred to spend the day alone to deal with the storm brewing within her. On this particular day, the weather outside seemed to be mimicking her own internal tempest. Alex was normally an early riser, but she arose in the morning much earlier than usual. She took in the sight of James beside her, still sleeping soundly and she couldn’t help but smile. She placed a light kiss on his cheek before dressing and migrating to the library, hoping to find solitude but her hopes were dashed when she entered the library to see Katie sitting at the desk shuffling through some papers.

            “Alex, why are you up so early?” She asked genuinely concerned. Katie had always been like a second mother to Alex. She was always so supportive, nurturing, and caring, but she was always careful not to overstep.

            “Couldn’t sleep any longer. Thought I would come up here try to occupy my mind.” Alex replied with a sad smile.

            “Well I will leave you to your thoughts.” Katie smiled kindly.

            “Actually Katie, wait. I wanted to talk to you, about my father.” Alex said a bit timidly. Katie knew her father from her childhood, but Alex never thought to ask her about it.

            “Alright, shoot. What would you like to know?” Katie asked as she moved to the couch and beckoned Alex over to sit with her.

            “I’ve always wanted to ask, but I suppose I’ve been scared, worried that you wouldn’t want to talk about your connection with him. I know what people think about him and those related to him, so I understand that you wouldn’t want to highlight your friendship with him. I know better than anyone the ridicule that could bring a person.” Alex was rambling. She wasn’t used to feeling so vulnerable, but she had been feeling that way since receiving her father’s letter.

            “You’re right Alex, I was reluctant to highlight my relationship with your father in the aftermath of his death and the uprising, but I never wanted you to feel like you couldn’t come to me with questions about him. I adored your father and we were dear friends since we were children and continued to be that way until the day he died. If we weren’t so close, I would have never agreed to take you in when he asked fourteen years ago.” Katie said.

            “Tell me everything.” Alex said, more eager now.

            Katie smiled at Alex’s enthusiasm. “Well we meet for the first time when I was eleven and I came to live at the London institute after my parents were killed. London didn’t have any other charges at the time so the Clave sent me there as to not overwhelm the other institutes. Of course at that time, your grandparents were still running the institute like the Herondale’s had been since the Victorian period. Stephen and I became friends very quickly. I was in foreign place, grappling with my parent’s deaths and he was a lonely boy who was happy to finally have someone his age to train with, to spend time with, even if I was year older than him. We were inseparable, much like you and James were, we even talked about become _parabati_ but it never happened. We grew up and he excelled at everything he wanted to do, he was sarcastic, charming, devilishly handsome, but no matter what he did you could never stay mad at him and you certainly couldn’t hate him. He had a genuinely caring soul. He was even my first kiss, but a kiss was all it took for the both of us to figure out that our relationship was not to be a romantic one.”

            “So not like James and I.” Alex smiled.

            “No, not like James and you in that respect.” Katie smiled before continuing. “Right before he turned sixteen his parents decided to move to Idris permanently and take up full time residence at the Herondale manor and I don’t think your father ever forgave them for it. They did ask me if I wanted to come with them, but I refused. I stayed in London and only a few months later is when I met Mark for the first time and we quickly fell in love. I remained close to Stephen and I began to notice a change in him. He was become disenchanted with the world and he was noticing how suppressive his parents were and in turn, how suppressive the Clave was, or how he thought it was. He would write me letters lamenting how much he hated Idris and how he just wanted to come back to London and how the minute he turned eighteen he was coming back to the city he loved so much, which also happened to be a city far from his parents.”

            “So what changed? Why did he stay in Idris after he came of age?”

            “Two things happened. One, he fell in with Valentine and his group. They weren’t quite the Circle yet, but it was forming. He was brought in there by Lucian Greymark. Two, he met your mother and fell madly in love with her. He wrote me right after he met Amatis and he was positively smitten. I had never seen him that way. I was used to the Stephen who stared at girls with a passive glance, always aloof and unattainable. It was nice to hear him so vurnerable. He brought her to my wedding to Mark and I was so pleased to meet her. It pleased me to see him so happy. It was as if the Stephen I had known for so many years was returning. He was married shortly after I was.  I remember him telling me once when we were young teenagers that it was a Herondale trait that there was only one person in this world for them and once they found them, there was no going back and Amatis was that for Stephen. I knew that James was that for you around about when you were fourteen. You started looking at him differently. When you and James became a couple a year ago I knew that was it. James gave you his heart, but I knew I didn’t have to worry about you like I would have if it was someone else, because I knew as a Herondale, you had completely given him yours and I knew that you would rather did a thousand deaths than hurt him.”

            “I would never hurt James. You’re right, he is my entire world. So what happened once the Circle formed?”

            “I had just given birth to James and your father came to visit. You don’t know this, but we named him James’s godfather. During this visit your father and I spoke well into the wee hours of the night. We talked about marriage and parenthood. Your mother was pregnant with you before they were even married and you cannot imagine how excited Stephen was to have a child. He was worried about doing something wrong, but he was also determined not to be like his own parents. He wanted to let you flourish. But after the domestic talk was out of the way, he brought up the Circle. He discussed their purpose, their mission, their plans. I was applaud. I had been living here in New Orleans for nearly two years and I liked the way the enclave interacted with the downworlders and treated them as equal partners in the demonic fight. I couldn’t believe that Stephen was so supportive of Valentine’s cause. I could have killed him as he spoke such hatred and I told him as much when he begged me and Mark to move to Idris to join the Circle. Naturally, I refused and Stephen respected that. We parted on good, but strained terms. He continued to write me and every so often ventured to recruit us again, each time we refused him, but I didn’t see him again until a few days before he brought you to us….

            _Stephen asked for entrance into the old church that served as the New Orleans Institute. He knew he should have called Katie or sent her a fire message rather than bursting into her home unannounced. But her home was an institute, therefore it open as a refugee to any Shadowhunter in need and that was precisely what he was at this moment. As the doors yielded to his request he was greeting in the foyer by his old friend. “Stephen? What are you doing here?” Katie asked, worry coloring every word. She had never seen him in such a frantic and erratic state. She could see not only fear on his face but immense despair in his eyes. Something had gone terribly wrong._

_“Katie, I’ve ruined everything.” Stephen said dramatically. His usual composure had been replaced by utter desperation._

_“I’m sure that’s not true, come into the sitting room and we can talk about it.” Katie said trying to be reassuring, but she couldn’t even convince herself. She knew that Stephen wasn’t one for hyperbole. She took this crumbling man by the hand and guided him into the next room. Katie settled Stephen on the couch and took a seat next to him. It was like no time had passed since they were children, they were just as comfortable with one another now as they had been many years ago. Mark joined them, having been alerted that a fellow Nephilim had joined them. Seeing that it was Stephen, he took a seat in a nearby arm chair and exchanged a concerned look with Katie, who took the lead. “Stephen, darling, what’s happened?”_

_“He wants me to leave Amatis.” He said through clenched teeth. The fear in his eyes had quickly turned to anger._

_“Who wants you to leave your wife? Valentine? Why, whatever for?”_

_“He says that she is tainted. Her brother, Lucian was attacked a few weeks ago by werewolves and was turned. Lucian was his parabati and Valentine was devastated, but he said he cannot grieve for long, he has to keep moving forward. He came to me wanted me to be his new second. It was a great honor and I was ready to accept wholeheartedly. I know you don’t agree with what the Circle is doing, but I do. I was ready to take a more active role until he told me I have to leave Amatis because his second couldn’t be connected to someone tainted by a relationship with downworlders. He wants me to leave the woman that means everything to me, the mother of my child all because her brother happens to be a werewolf.”_

_“You refused to leave her right?” Katie asked shocked._

_“I did at first. Told him I could never leave her. To leave Amatis was to rip out my soul. But then he threatened Alex. He said that I should think about my daughter, I wouldn’t want her tainted by her mother’s relatives. He said I should think of Alexandra, leave Amatis, and take her with me.”_

_“Stephen, you can’t take Alex away from Amatis and you can’t leave your wife. You just said it yourself, Amatis is your heart and soul as is your daughter. If you do what he is asking, you will destroy your entire world.” Katie said. Her heart was breaking for him. “Valentine Morgenstern’s club and approval is not worth all of this._

_“I know this, which is why I still refused to leave Amatis. That is when Valentine switched tactics. He simply said, he thought Alex had a bright future, that in fact he personally had plans for her once she was older and it would be a shame if anything happened to her before her bright future could be realized.”_

_“He threatened a child. That’s despicable.” Katie gasped._

_“He said I should do what he is asking if I want to keep my daughter safe. So I have to. I am caught in the middle of all of this. I believe in his cause, I really do and I love my family. But if I do not follow his orders he is going to harm my daughter and maybe even my wife to get what he wants. I have to leave Amatis to protect her and Alex. It is too late to leave the Circle. He would just hunt us down and kill us all.”_

_“And what of Alexandra?” Mark asked speaking for the first time._

_“That is why I am here. I am here to ask a favor of you, of the Enclave, and of this Institute. I may believe in his cause, but I do not trust Valentine not to bring harm on my daughter. Amatis is a fully trained Shadowhunter, she can handle herself. Alex is only four. I need to protect her and the only way I know how to do that is to hide her from him and I believe this is the perfect place. This Institute is small and it is often forgotten about by people not directly associated with the Clave Bureaucracy. Valentine also doesn’t know about my association with you Katie. This is the last place he would look for her. Valentine didn’t mark her or any of the other children of the Circle, the way he did the full members. He can’t find her unless I tell him where she is. Can I please bring my daughter here to you, entrust her to your care, until all of this upheaval is settled and I can trust that my daughter will be safe with me again? Please Katie, I am begging you. She’s only four.”_

_“She is the same age as James. Yes, Stephen bring her here, but be discreet. We will care for her as long as we need too…….”_

            “So he brought you here to us. At that time, he still believed in Valentine’s cause. But that was not to last. He continued to write to me, become more and more skeptical of Valentine and his plans. By the time he came to visit for your sixth birthday, he had completely turned against the man he used to be so eager to please and he knew that Valentine was on to him. He knew that Valentine was going to try to kill him and he knew that he would more than likely succeed. Alex, your father was a bigot and a zealot. He was a coward who was charmed by a man who offered him a life free from his suppressive parents. But by the end of his life he had realized the error in his ways and he was actively attempting to redeem himself. But he loved you with all of his heart, and your mother as well. His love for his family is what changed his mind about his blind allegiance to Valentine. Valentine didn’t know it, but the minute he treated to harm you, Stephen was lost forever.”

            Alex was quite for a moment, before saying anything. “You said my father said Valentine had a plan for me. I have heard that before but no one has ever cared to elaborate. Do you know what it was? Did my father ever tell you?”

            “No, I am sorry Alex he didn’t divulge that information to me, but I am sure your mother knows.”

            “Thank you Katie, for telling me all of this and thank you for agreeing to take me in all those years ago. You did so at a great personal risk to yourself and your family and for that I am eternally grateful.”

            “Alexandra, I have always seen you as a daughter, just as a see Kyle as my son. And hopefully one day soon you will become my daughter in law. I have loved you since you walked through my door fourteen years ago and I would do anything to protect you.”

            “I love you too Katie.” Alex said as she leaned in to give Katie a hug while fighting back tears. “I think I am going to go for a walk. Try to take all of this new information in.” She said before leaving the library.  Alex grabbed her gear jacket from the coat rack in the foyer to shield her from the weather, pull on her gear boots and left the institute. She was glad to see the rain had calmed down from a torrential down pour to a normal light rain. She flung her hood up and began walking. She didn’t know where she was heading or how long she would be gone. She had been walking aimlessly for several hours before she decided on a destination. She found herself in Mid-City near the Mid-city packs headquarter when an idea struck her. She pulled out her cell and dialed a number she hadn’t dialed in many months.

            “Well, well well. If it isn’t Alex Herondale.” The voice of Joe Guillot, the leader of the Mid-City pack said amused on the other end of the phone. “There are only two reasons why you ever call and only one reason recently. So what is the urgent Shadowhunter issue that need the help of our pack?”

            “I’m not calling for that. There is no urgent Shadowhunter crises.”

            “Oh, so you are calling for the other reason? What happened with you and your handsome shadowhunter boy? I thought you said it was real love? Did it all come crumbling down so quickly and now you are coming to me so I can lick your wounds.”

            “No, Joe. James and I are fine, so it’s not that and even if James I did break up, you would not be my first choice of someone to “lick my wounds”. That privilege belongs to Falcony.”

            “That damn warlock, beating me again. So if this isn’t a business call and it is not a booty call, then what kind of call is this?” Joe asked.

            “It is still a business call of sorts, have you ever inked a Shadowhunter before?” Alex asked.

            “I haven’t personally, but I know it has been done before and an iratz will heal the tattoo right up do you don’t even have to worry about the healing process that a mundane has to go through.”

            “Do you want to?” Alex simply asked.

            “You want to get a tattoo?”

            “Yes, I think I do. Are you at your shop?”

            “I am and I have an opening if you want to come.”

            “Excellent I will be there in a few minutes.” Alex said hanging up the phone. She made her way to the tattoo shop that served as the headquarters of the Mid-City Pack. Many of the wolves worked in the shop while the rest of the pack worked in the bar that the pack owned down the street. Alex walked in to see Derek tattooing a burly mundane man. She waved at him before going to the back office to see Joe.

            “You sure would want to get a tattoo, Alex?” Joe asked as she walked into the office.

            “I am positive. I have never been more sure about something in my life.”

            “Alright, what do you want?” Joe asked.  Alex quickly explained her vision to Joe. “This is in memory of your father isn’t it?” Alex simply nodded. “Alright, let me sketch it up and we will get started. Go hang out with Derek while I do it. I don’t want to be distracted by your gorgeous face while I sketch.” Joe chuckled. Alex rolled her eyes before she went back into the main studio. She chatted with Derek and his client for a bit while Joe was sketching.

            After about thirty minutes, Joe came out of his office with the stencil, which he showed her for her approval. “Alright, jacket and top off! Let’s get started.” Alex did as she was told. As she did, she exposed the swirling bold black lines of all her marks. She pulled her hair up into a bun, exposing the Angelic Rune on the back of her neck.

            As she laid, down at Joe’s station she noticed Derek’s client staring at her. She gave him a challenging look and he took the bait. “You are too young to have so many tattoos and they are so strange. Are you in gang or some kind of cult?”

            “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She replied sarcastically, mentally cursing herself for not glamouring her marks.

            “I would. I could help you if you need it. I can get you out of the trouble you are clearly in.” The man was genuinely concerned and Alex could tell Derek and Joe didn’t know how to address the situation.

            “Sir, I’m not in any kind of trouble. I promise you that, but I’ll be sure to look you up if I find myself in some. Now if you don’t mind. Joe has a tattoo to add to my collection.” Her response made the man end his inquiry and Alex settled in and allowed Joe to being his work. About an hour later, Joe was finished with his work and urged Alex to look at her new artwork. She turned to see the Latin words Ave Atque Vale, the Shadowhunter farewell,  inscribed on her shoulder blade with the Herondale birds bursting out of the last e. The birds traveled up and over her shoulder with the last one falling just under her collarbone.  “I love it Joe. Thank you. It is exactly what I wanted.” There were no mundanes in the shop at the time, so she took her stele from her jacket pocket and drew and iratz on her forearm before dressing again. She paid Joe and then continued her aimless wandering.

            It was late afternoon before Alex finally made her way back to the institute. She was cold and entirely soaked through. She walked up to her bedroom where James was lounging on her bed reading her worn copy of The Picture of Dorian Grey. “Don’t you have your own bedroom and your own books to read?” Alex asked but the smirk that played on her lips let James know she was not being serious.

            “But I prefer yours.” James remarked, setting aside the book and giving her a defiant look. Alex rolled her eyes before she began to peel off her wet layers. She pulled off her t-shirt and turned to look at James who had been watching her shed every article of clothing.  “I’m going to shower, then I am going to the training room. You may join me if you would like.”

            “For the shower or the training room?” James asked cautiously. He knew what day it was and he knew at any minute she could turn and through him out. Frankly, he was surprised she hadn’t already. The delicate pattern of birds coming over her now bare shoulder did not escape his notice.

            “Both if you would like.” She smiled coyly before turning to enter her bathroom. James wasn’t far behind.

            The water in the shower was still running warm twenty minutes later, as Alex sat between James’s legs with her back nestled in his chest as his arms were wrapped around her in the corner of the shower.

            “So this is why you were doing all day.” James said tracing the pattern of birds going up and over her shoulder before placing a delicate kiss on one of them.

            “Well, not all day. Just a portion of the day. I spent most of the morning simply wandering about but I found myself in mid-city and then call Joe to see if he had time to see me. Then spent the rest of the afternoon wandering about again. Do you like it?”

            “Yes, I think it is a fitting tribute. I don’t know how the older generation will take it, particularly your grandmother, but I think it is beautiful. I think you are beautiful.” James said. Alex twisted in his arm and took in the sight of him. She smiled at the water droplets clinging to his eyelashes. She took his face in her hands and gave him a sweet kiss.

            “Come on. Let’s get out of here. I’m getting all wrinkly.”

            Two days later, Alex was putting the last items into her bag. She was leaving for Idris in a few hours. James and Kyle were coming with her, while Katie and Mark would be joining them in a little less than a week right before the ceremony where they would all receive their year long assignments. A slight knock came at her door before the door creaked open. Alex turned to see Katie holding a stack of folded papers all bound together with twine.                                                                              

            “I know you are trying to finish packing, but I wanted to give you these before you left for Idris.” Katie said crossing the room to Alex, holding out the papers to her, which Alex took. She recognized her father’s handwriting on the front of one of the letters. “They are letters from your father. I am a sentimental person and I like to keep my personal correspondence with my friends and after our talk the other day, I was very happy that I had done so with your father’s letters. I thought that you would want to see them. Take them with you to Idris.”

            “Thank you Mrs. Katie. You are correct I would like to read these letters. I believe it is time that I discover the man that my father truly was, not just the image that the Clave wishes to paint of him.”

            “I am glad I can help with your research.” Katie smiled. “Now finish up packing. You and the boys are due in Idris soon.” Alex scowled at the thought of the homeland. “I know you dislike Idris, but at least Kyle and James are coming with you, so you won’t be so entirely alone. Besides it’s only two weeks, I think you can manage.”

            “You’re right. I am not excited to be going to Idris by any stretch of the imagination, but I am certainly dreading it less than I usually do.”

            “Well I am glad of that. You should finish packing. The boys are already finished and Kyle is becoming impatient.” Katie replied.

            “That is unsurprising.” Alex said under her breath as Katie left her room.

            An hour later, Alex, James and Kyle all tumbled through the portal at the Gard. “Hi, Grams!” Alex said acknowledging her grandmother. Imogen was slightly taken aback by Alex’s pleasant mood. “I’m sure you remember James and Kyle.” Alex was grinning from ear to ear and it was clear to Imogen that their presence was the reason behind Alex’s cheerfulness.

            “Yes, I do. It is good to see you gentlemen again.” Imogen replied respectfully.

            “You as well, Inquistor, and I wanted to thank you for your hospitality for allowing us to stay with you during our stay.” James said.

            “It is my pleasure to not only host my granddaughters friends but also three of the Clave’s newest full members.” Imogen replied. Kyle and James smiled, clearly pleased that they were in good favor with the Inquistor. Alex merely rolled her eyes and made a mental note to tease the boys about kissing ass later. “I have two horses for you boys to utilize while you are in Idris particularly for the function of get between the manor and Alicante as you see fit.” Imogen continued.

            “Two horses ma’am?” Kyle asked clearly concerned since there were three of them staying at the manor.                                             

            “I have my own horse, I don’t need to borrow one.” Alex explained before her grandmother could comment.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry Alex. I forgot that you were fancy.” Kyle laughed.

            “And you claim to be my friend.” Alex smiled.

            “Well, I have a few things I must attend to before we can go to the manor. I will have your bags stored here at the Gard. You all are free to do whatever you would like, simply meet me back here in a few hours and I will escort you all to the manor.” Imogen said.

            “You don’t have to Grams. I can see the boys safely to the manor.” Alex said thinking this formality was a bit over the top.

            “Oh nonsense, Alexandra. I will see to it that I am a good host and I will ensure that my guests are taken care of, even if they are the dear friends of my granddaughter.” Alex simply rolled her eyes, knowing it was useless to try to argue with her grandmother. She was not a woman to be trifled with, that was certain.

            “If you say so. I’m going to see mom in the meantime. Boys, you are welcome to join me, if you would like.” Alex said depositing her bag at the feet of one of Imogen’s assistants before making her way from the Gard. James and Kyle followed suit. While James and Kyle had come to Idris a few times, they hadn’t come in years and they certainly hadn’t come enough to know their way around the city. They happily followed Alex around like lost puppies as she led the way down to the canal.

            “Mom! I’m home!” Alex announced as she walked into the house unceremoniously. The sweet scent of something baking wafted through the air. She wander to the kitchen with James and Kyle close behind to see her mother pulling a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. “Cookies? All for me?” Alex asked with enthusiasm.

            “Not all for you, for James and Kyle as well.” Amatis said placing the pan of cookies down before turning to embrace her daughter.

            “Oh no, they are on a diet, so they can’t eat these. So all for me.” Alex laughed. Amatis just rolled her eyes before giving both James and Kyle a hug.

            “Eat as many cookies as you would like, boys. Don’t let Alex stop you.”

            “We never do.” Kyle said reaching over to grab a cookie.

            Amatis watched as her three visitors ate most of the pan of cookies she had prepared. Watching them eat and laughed brought joy to her heart that her daughter had such good friends that had surrounded her with love and laughter, but it also brought about a twinge of sadness that her house hadn’t been filled for the past 14 years with the same sort of happiness and laughter.

            “Hey mom, we have to go back to the Gard soon, because Grandma wasn’t satisfied with me escorting the boys to the manor so she wants to do it herself. But I am going to come back by tomorrow to spend time with you if you don’t have anything planned.” Alex asked.

            “Of course sweetheart. You know I don’t have anything planned.”

            “Then it is a date, Mom.” Alex said with a smile. All she wanted was some time alone with her mother to apologize for her assumptions throughout all the years and to finally have an honest conversation about her father with the person who knew him best. After researching her family history for the past two years, she was ready to learn the truth about her father. The whole truth, not just the truth that the Clave wanted to spin about him and his crimes. They continued to visit and scarf down the various treats that they found in Amatis’s house until it was time to head back to the Gard.

            Once they arrived back at the Gard, they quickly gathered their belongings and followed Imogen to the stables. Alex broke apart from the group and went straight to where Lightening was housed, while Imogen showed the boys to their own borrowed horses. She gave Lightening a sweet nuzzle before putting his saddle on and hooking her duffle to the back of it. She led him out of his stall out into the open and waited for the other’s to finish. After a few more minutes. The other’s came out with their horses, led by Imogen.

            “Took you long enough.” Alex teased, making sure her remark was clearly directed toward the boys. She didn’t want to invoke her ire.

            “I apologize that we are not the established equestrian that you clearly are.” James replied with a smile.

            “And besides you ran off and didn’t help us.” Kyle added.

            “I had my own horse to attend to.” Alex replied as she mounted Lightening. It was a strange dynamic to have James and Kyle with her in Idris. The Vidrine’s rarely went to Idris and when they did they usually left the three of them under the care of one of the other members of the enclave. James has been to Idris with his parents only a few times and this was Kyle’s first trip since his parent’s died. According to him he used to come at least once a year with his parents until then. Alex was used to taking this trip by herself and she would be in a constant bad mood because of it. With James and Kyle with her, she noticed a significant difference in her demeanor. She didn’t know if it was the fact that her friends were here with her, or if it was due to her new knowledge that she had acquired about her father and his wishes for her after his death that was the source of her lack of disgust at being in Idris.

            They rode in relative silence with Imogen pointing our relevant landmark along the way, mostly which manor belonged to which shadowhunter family. They finally reached the house belonging to Herondales and Alex lead the way to the stables in the back.  They followed Imogen through the back door and up the stair to the guest wing of the manor. “Please take you pick of room, there are more than enough. Three separate rooms if you please.” She remarked looking pointedly between Alex and James. “I will leave you all to settle in. Dinner will be ready soon.”

            “Well this is going to be a long week.” Alex remarked. Kyle and James nodded in agreement. Alex and James chose rooms right next to one another almost out of habit. They had lived across the hall from one another for so long, it was natural that they would choose rooms so near one another. It would also be easier to sneak in and out of each other’s room in the dead of night once a few days had passed and Imogen was no longer so incredibly suspicious of the two of them.

            That night, Alex found it difficult to sleep. Ever since they had started dating a little over a year ago, it was rare that Alex and James slept alone in bed. Only when one or the other got in too late from a patrol or they were in the middle of one of their various spats or when Alex was away in Idris or at another Institute doing research on her family, as she had taken to doing over the past year, did they ever sleep apart. Sleeping in separate bed’s so close to one another with no reason other than her grandmother’s sense of propriety keeping them apart was difficult and Alex was unable to sleep without the comfort that James’s mere presence seem to bring her. By around two in the morning, Alex gave up on the endeavor completely. She grabbed a blanket off a nearby chair as well as the packet of letters Katie had given her and ventured down to the sitting room.

            She found a comfy armchair, next to the dwindling fire, wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and settled in. she unwrapped the packet of letters and quickly noticed the Katie had meticulously dated each one on the envelope. Alex picked the earliest one and began to read. Her father’s unhappiness was apparent in the first letter. It was written to Katie after he had moved back to Idris with his parents. He spoke about how he longed for London and the thrills of the outside world. He complained about how his parents had become even more suppressive and his urge to break out and rebel was growing. The next letter had a drastically different tone. He had met Amatis and the angst of his previous letter was absent. As Katie has told her, Stephen was positively smitten with Amatis. His happiness and adoration for her was clear in his words. It made Alex smile to see her father gush about her mother.

            The letters that followed were the most shocking and the ones that were the most supportive of the Clave narrative about the Circle and about her father. He began to speak about his new group of friends and their new ideas about Clave reform. With each letter, he became more passionate, but she could tell in the content of the letters, the exact point he had tried to recruit Katie and Mark. The content of the letters switched to more vague descriptions of the Circles activities and contained more information of a domestic nature.

            Alex reached for a letter marked November 1989. The tone of this letter was drastically different than the other letters. The zeal for the Circle’s cause was gone. It was replaced by utter disgust for the organization. He spoke of his new wife who he had married only a few days before he wrote this particular letter. He claimed that she was young, much too naïve, and completely under Valentine’s thumb. While she was shy, her father wrote that Celine was beginning to ask about Alex, begging him to tell her where Alex was. In the letter, he lamented about how it broke his heart to pretend that he had heartlessly disowned his only child, to pretend to be disgusted with her just like he had to pretend to be disgusted with Amatis. He told Celine the same tale he told Valentine. He had sent his daughter away from Idris in the hopes that time away from her mother would remove the taint of her having a werewolf as a relation. He gave her no more specifics, he couldn’t risk her reporting anything back to Valentine that would risk Alex being discovered.

            Alex was in the middle of a letter written just before her fifth birthday, detailing his plans to come see her and explaining to Katie that he had hired Ragnor Fell once again to not only portal him out of Idris, but also block the tracking mark Valentine had placed on all his followers, when she heard footsteps behind her.

            “Alexandra, what are you doing up? It is four in the morning.” Imogen said coming into the sitting room.

            “Oh is it? I didn’t notice.” Alex remarked laying the letter down on her lap. “I couldn’t sleep, so I stopped trying. What are you doing up so early?”

            “I get up the early every morning. A mixture of my training and old age I suppose. What are you reading?”

            “Old letters. On my birthday, my mom gave me a letter Dad wrote me right before he died. It stirred up a lot of thoughts and emotions. But it also stirred up a lot of questions. Mrs. Katie and I had a frank discussion a few days ago. During that discussion she mentioned the letters Dad used to write to her. Right before I left yesterday she gave me those letters. So when I couldn’t sleep I decided now was a good time to read them, to try to find the answers to my questions and to try to find the truth. To discover something about my father and the reasoning behind his decisions beyond the Clave’s official narrative.” Alex explained.

            Rather than reply to Alex’s statement, Imogen was staring intently at her shoulder where the blanket had slipped down. Her tattoo was completely visible as all Alex was wearing was a spaghetti strapped camisole. “What is that on your shoulder? It certainly doesn’t look like any mark in the grey book.” Imogen remarked sternly.

            “It’s not. It’s a tattoo. She turned slightly in the chair for her grandmother to see the rest of it. “I got it a few days ago.”

            “Well it is not exactly proper, Alexandra. You should have thought more about it and how it might be received.”

            “I am certainly not the first shadowhunter to have a tattoo and I did think about it and in the end, I didn’t care about how it would be received. I wanted to do it and I am tired of caring what people think. Growing up in New Orleans shielded me from a lot of distain and ridicule, but it didn’t shield me from everything. There are people in my own Enclave who look at me with suspicion and have done so since the day I arrived. For the first two years I was at the Institute I was told for my own safety not to reveal to anyone that I was Alex Herondale. I was Alex Greyweather, an orphan sent to live in New Orelans by the Clave. It was only after the Uprising was I able to live openly as a Herondale and that certainly didn’t win me any favors. The only people I was comfortable being proudly who I was around was James and then Kyle shortly after he came to live at the Institute. Sure in the past few years, I have shed some of that shame of who I was, but that was not always the case. Certainly the research I have been doing on the family helped, but it was the letter Dad wrote to me that really made me have a firm shift in thinking. He said that my brother and I were to be his redemption. Well, my brother never lived to see a single day. So I am my father’s redemption and I can’t do that if I am ashamed. This tattoo is a promise and a memorial. It’s a tribute to dad, grandpa, my brother, and to a lesser extent all other fallen Herondales. And it is a promise to myself that I will never again be ashamed of being a Herondale, not even in my mind. I am the last one left and I will restore our name to its former glory.” Alex confessed. It was a similar speech she had given to James but held so much more weight.

            Imogen was quiet for moment before answering her granddaughter. “If you father had half your courage and half your pride. I believe he would still be alive today. I apologize for making such a snap judgement. Wear it with pride. I know you will. It is just another piece of your story.”

            “Just like the scars on my back.” Alex agreed.

            Later in the morning, after everyone had risen, had breakfast, and Imogen had made her way to the Gard, Alex decided to leave James and Kyle to their own devices and return to her mother’s house.

            She walked into her mother’s house, deposited her coat and wandered into the living room to see her mother settling into her chair with needlework. Alex knew that her mother hated to leave the house and hated leaving Idris. She didn’t like fighting, although she had been fully trained and she periodically was required to go on various patrols and missions for the Clave as all shadowhunters did, but she only did so when absolutely required. Alex had always wondered if her mother had always been so reluctant to leave the homeland, so reluctant to fight, or if the tragedy of losing her husband and essentially her daughter had broken her will.

            “Oh Alex! I didn’t expect you so early. I figured you would come by this afternoon. I know you typically take some time to adjust to the time difference here.” Amatis said immediately setting her needlework aside to give her daughter full attention.

            “Couldn’t sleep. Figured I would get a jump start on the day.”

            “What are James and Kyle up to while you are here with me?”

            “No good, I am sure, but I think they can manage to stay out of too much trouble without me, particularly considering I am the one that usually gets us into trouble.” Alex smiled.

            “I always had a feeling that you were the ring leader.” Amatis laughed.

            “Mom, we need to talk. I think you know what about and I think you would agree with me that it is time for us to stop ignoring it.”

            “I knew you would want to speak after you read your father’s letter. You, like your father, have a naturally inquisitive mind.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you let me think for the past eleven or twelve years that keeping me at the Institute was you and Grandma’s idea?”

            “Would it really have mattered? It wouldn’t have changed the outcome.”

            “Perhaps the outcome wouldn’t have changed… but yes it would have mattered. Mom, I have spent the past decade resenting you for leaving me in New Orleans after Uprising was over. I swore that Dad would have wanted me to come home and grow up in the arms of my family. I convinced myself that you had concocted this plan to keep me away from you, because you didn’t want me in your home serving as a constant reminder of Dad and the life that you had. And now after all this time I find out that you were just following Dad’s wishes. Perhaps I would have still resented you for not insisting I come home, but I believe it would not have been so viciously focused on you.”

            “Alex, your father told him the night before he died that he knew he was not returning from this raid with Valentine. He told me that night that he wanted you to grow up outside of Idris, the way that he had. Aside for the few years of our marriage, he said that his childhood in London was the happiest time in his life. After his death and the Uprising, I fought with myself about whether to honor your father’s dying wish or to do the selfish thing for myself and bring you home to me.  But the Clave was suspicious of all the Circle members, including me, and people weren’t taking too kindly to us. Your Grandmother and I agreed, that it was best to keep you in New Orleans. You had established a life there and the Clave  wanted to keep me in Idris and denied my request for transfer. But you must believe me when I say it took everything ounce of restraint I had not to take the portal to New Orleans the minute I read the letter your father left for me telling me where he hid you.”

            “Tell me about the last night you saw him alive. Please Mom. I want to know everything, I’m old enough to know the dirty details.”

            “If you insist…..” Amatis sighed. Alex knew this was going to be difficult for her mother, but she needed to know.

_It was around 10 o’clock at night and Amatis was getting ready to go to sleep. She didn’t see much purpose in her life any longer. Her husband had left her and her only child was hidden in a secret location that she couldn’t risk knowing for her and her daughter’s safety. She leaned down to shut off the lamp in the small living room when a knock came at the door. No one called on her anymore, not since Stephen had moved out and she had left the Circle. She tried to ignore the knocking, but it only came again and more vigorous. She snatched a runed dagger engraved with the Herondale birds off the coffee table and cautiously went to open the door. If Valentine had finally come to interrogate her about her daughter’s whereabouts, she wasn’t going down without a fight._

_Another knock came before she flung the door open, only to see the one face she longed for but dreaded seeing._

_“Were you really going to stab me with my own dagger, Ama?” Stephen asked, unable to resist the urge to flash her one of his heartbreaking grins._

_“I’m still considering it. Why are you here, Stephen?”_

_“I had to see you. I had to talk you.”_

_“And what if I don’t want to speak to you. What if you lost that privilege the day an Iron Sister severed our marriage runes?”_

_“Amatis, please. I am begging you.” Stephen plead. His blue eyes, identical to their daughter’s, were full of desperation._

            _“Fine. You can come in.” Amatis sighed moving aside to let the only man she had ever loved into her home once again. Stephen stepped inside the house he spent some of the best years of his life in. It was the house he first came to pick Amatis for their first date, the place they had slept together for the first time. He remembered having to sneak in through the bedroom window so Lucian wouldn’t know, even though they were caught in the morning, as Stephen was attempting to sneak back out. It was were they came after the lavish party his mother had thrown them after their marriage. It was were their daughter was born and it was exactly where he wanted to be at this moment._

_“I thought for a moment, you were going to leave me out in the cold.” Stephen said pushing his hood down, running his hand through his hair, before flashing Amatis a charming glance, one that always made Amatis’s heart flutter and her legs turn to jelly._

_“I’m still thinking about tossing you out again.” Amatis replied once she composed herself. She hated how one innocent look from him was enough to make her mind fuzzy. She followed him to the living room where he took a seat on the couch. “I’m going to ask you again. Why are you here, Stephen?” She didn’t dare sit next to him and lose all her resolve._

_“He knows. He knows I’m plotting against him. He knows I’ve turned against him. He’s ordered me to go on a raid with him tomorrow. Vampire’s nest somewhere in Brocelind Forest. It’s a cover, a perfect time to stage an ambush. Amatis, I’m not coming back from this raid alive.” He looked up at Amatis, eyes shimmering with tears. She had only seen him cry once in her life and that was the last time they were alone together. The night before they went to the Iron Sisters to finalize their divorce, so Stephen could marry Celine, just as Valentine ordered._

_Amatis sat down next to him and took his face in her hands. “Stephen, you don’t know that. He might be trying to scare you back into submission. It might just be a test. You are one of the best shadowhunters I have ever seen. You can fight, you can win.”_

_“No, He knows I am a lost cause and he is going to make it so it is impossible for me to fight back. Ama, he is going to kill me. I certainly never thought I would see my death coming. I thought it would happen in the heat of battle, sudden you know, blaze of glory. I suppose this way, I have time to make my amends, get my affairs in order, and tie up loose ends.” Stephen continued fighting back the tears threatening to break loose._

_“Is that why you are here? To tie up loose ends?” Amatis asked, more harshly than she probably intended. She dropped her hands from his face._

_“I am here because every time I’m out by myself I find myself eventually wandering in the direction of here to the home we once shared and tonight I didn’t have the strength to stop myself. Besides, Amatis, if this visit falls into any of the categories I just mentioned I believe it would be “getting my affairs in order” more so than “loose ends”. We do have our daughter to consider and she is certainly not a loose end to me.” Stephen replied with ice in his voice._

_“I’m sorry, Stephen. With everything that has happened over the past year, can you blame me for jumping to the worst of conclusions?”_

_“Oh, Ama, there is nothing to apologize for, you have every right to be angry. After everything I have put you through….”_

_“Stephen, don’t. It’s okay.”_

_“I brought some things I wanted to give to you. If I am to die tomorrow, I want these letters and documents entrusted to the only person I can completely trust, my wife.”_

_“I’m not your wife anymore Stephen.”_

_“You will always be my wife.” The sincerity and insistence in his voice made Amatis’s cold demeanor melt. She knew he meant everything he said, she could see it in his eyes._

_“So what do you have to entrust to me for safe keeping?” She sighed._

_Stephen reached into the inner pocket of his gear jacket and removed four folded letters each sealed. On the one on top, she saw her daughter’s name. “First, I want you to give this to Alex, when she turns eighteen. It explains my side of the story to her. When this is all over, I’m sure there will be a variation of stories. I want her to know my truth.” He handed the letter addressed to Alex to Amatis. “This is for my son, Celine and I haven’t decided on a name yet, but he deserves an explanation just as much if not more than Alex.”_

_“Why are entrusting that to me? Shouldn’t you give this letter to Celine? She is his mother.”_

_“If I were to give it to her, she’ll tell Valentine. She does everything he says. Then Valentine will know I know he’s planning my death and will change course.”_

_“Then tell her, Stephen. Why are you so determined to die?” Amatis plead._

_“Because he will just find another way. At least I know what is coming. I have accepted my fate.” Amatis took a deep breath and took the second letter from Stephen. Stephen smiled in appreciation before continuing. “This is my will. It details how I want my fortune and my inheritance from my parents to be divided between my two children. It give instructions about their upbringing and makes sure they are both provided for. Amatis, I want Alex to grow up far from Idris. If Valentine is defeated, and I pray that he is, the Circle and its descendants will not be well liked and they certainly won’t be trusted. I want her to be raised out there in the real world. She’ll be a better shadowhunter that way and she will certainly have a better world view. I know you have never lived anywhere but Idris, but it is what is best for our daughter. Also, I want her brother to be with her. I want them to grow up together. A Herondale alone in the world is not a good thing. They need to be together. Celine will likely be resistant to this, but try everything you can to convince her that Alex and her brother need to be together.”_

_“What is the last thing?”_

_“This for you, but you have to swear that you will not open it until Valentine has been defeated.”_

_“Whatever for?”_

_“It tells you where Alex is.” Stephen confessed._

_“So you are telling me that that paper in your hand contains my daughter’s whereabouts and you are asking me to wait until Valentine is defeated before I open it? What if he isn’t defeated Stephen? What if he wins? Can I never know where my daughter is being kept?”_

_“He won’t win. He is underestimating the Clave and overestimating the Circle. This Uprising that he is planning will fail. Please, Ama, it is for your safety as well as Alex’s that you remain ignorant of her whereabouts until after the Uprising. He still asks about her. He still wants her. But she is safe where she is. She is happy.”_

_“How do you know that she is happy, Stephen? How can you possible know that?”_

_“I went to see her, on her birthday. I hired Ragnor Fell, he blocked Valentine’s mark on me. She is growing so fast. She’s thriving and she sends her love.”_

_“I want her back Stephen. If I am to lose you, I want her back. If I can’t have my husband, I want my little girl back.” Amatis sobbed._

_Stephen reached up, cradling her face and leaned his forehead against hers, finally allowing his own tears to release. “You’ll have her back soon enough. I promise.” The tension between them was palpable._

_“You should go home now, before we do something we shouldn’t.” Amatis whispered._

_“Who’s to say this is wrong?”_

_“You have a wife, Stephen. A pregnant wife who is due next month.  If this really is your last night alive, you should spend it with her.” She stood up and turned away from Stephen, only to have him grab her hand and stand up along with her._

_“You’re right. The honorable decision would be to leave, but I haven’t made the honorable decision in many years. Why should I start tonight? Call me a coward. Call me unfaithful, a cheat. I don’t care. I want to spend my last night on this Earth with the woman I love.” He pulled Amatis into the circle of his arms and softly brought his lips to hers. Her mind was screaming to pull away, to push him back, but she didn’t. Instead, she fell into his embrace and lost herself in his kiss. All she wanted was to have one more night with her husband. Before she knew it, Stephen had swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom they had once shared together. It was a night of bliss, tinged with sadness at his impending death, but it was a night Amatis swore she would never have again._

_For one last time, they lost  themselves in one another. They reveled in the feeling of each other’s skin under their hands, in the way they moved together so fluidly, and the way the fit together so seamlessly._

_Stephen held Amatis in his arms long after their breathing returned to normal and their heart rates had slowed. Neither of them wanted to sleep, so they instead laid in a comfortable silence, taking solace in each other’s company. Amatis delicately traced the scars left all over Stephen’s bare chest and stomach by old marks and countless injuries. Some were familiar, some were new and she didn’t dare ask about the new ones. “What are you thinking about?” She asked instead._

_“The children. Despite my best efforts, my mind keeps wandering to them. I keep thinking about how I won’t be there to see Alex get her first marks or get married. She’s going to be a warrior, that girl. I already know. There’s not going to be anything to keep her from the fight. She has too much Herondale in her. She will certainly be a handful.” Stephen smiled down at Amatis. “I’m never going to see her again. I am never even going to be able to hold my son.”_

_“We can leave Stephen. Steal away tonight. Go gather Celine and we can go get Alex and hide from Valentine. You don’t have to die tomorrow Stephen there are options.”_

_“Celine won’t come. She trusts Valentine completely. She’s dismissed my fears about him before. Besides he will find us and he will kill us all. It’s better this way. It’s the only way I can atone for my sins.” Amatis didn’t know what to say, so in response she simply reached up and kissed him tenderly._

_They eventually did fall asleep, but at the first traces of daylight, Stephen rose and began to rummage for his discarded cloths. Amatis began to stir as Stephen finished dressing. He knelt down beside her and placed one hand on her cheek. “I must go now, my darling. I love you Ama. We will be together again one day, I swear.”_

_“I love you too Stephen.” She said as he kissed her one last time, before leaving for good._

            Amatis, of course, left out many of the intimate details of her last night with Stephen when recounting it to Alex, but it didn’t stop the memories from coming back. “We found out your father’s fate that evening. Celine ran off and she was found dead a day later. Of course, you know your grandfather died of shock. After Stephen’s funeral, your grandmother came up to me and asked me if I knew anything in regards to Stephen’s death. I told her everything I knew and handed over the will that he had entrusted to me. She was grateful and didn’t ask any questions about why I had it. She was a broken women, I could see it in her eyes, especially when she asked if I had any idea where you were. I told her I didn’t, but that Stephen had assured me that I would know once this business with Valentine was over and after the uprising, after I learned where you were hidden, your grandmother and I had a frank discussion about your future. We determined that your father was right, you needed to grow up away from Idris.” Amatis paused, searching Alex’s face for some form of reaction, but all she saw was her daughter clinging on every word. “Alex, I know this is a lot and some of the decisions that I made were wrong.”

            “I don’t blame you mom, and trust me, I am the last person to judge you for anything. It feels good to know what happened. I just wish he was still here and sometimes I feel that he still is. I think that is why I am drawn to the gravesite. It is where I feel the closest to him, where I feel his presence the most.”

            “I know what you mean and I know I wasn’t easy for you to grow up being his daughter. Growing up away from Idris shielded you from some of it, but I know it didn’t shield you completely. I know that you have been acting out these past few years and I can’t help but believe that the stain your father put on your name has something to do it.”

            “I would be lying if I said no. It was a part of it. I went from thinking if I toed the line, if I worked hard and became the perfect image of the ideal shadowhunter to thinking that it didn’t matter what I did because the Clave and others would still look at me with distain. Then I nearly died and I didn’t care about making anyone else happy. I wanted to do what I thought was best for me, what made me happy, and what I thought was right. I have always refused to let anyone know that I was ashamed of my name, of my family. I was though. I didn’t understand why Dad made the choices he did. But I’m not ashamed anymore. I have thrown myself into researching the family and we weren’t all bad apples. There was hope to cling to, and then I read Dad’s letter to me and the ones that Katie saved that he wrote to her. I am his redemption, and I will damned if someone tries to take that away from me.”

            “He would be so proud of you, Alex, just as I am. You must know that.” Amatis said.

            “I know, Mom.” Alex replied. “I do have one question, what was Valentine’s plan for me? Katie mentioned it and Dad writes about it in his letter to me. Katie didn’t know but she said that you might.”

            “What does that matter now, Alex? Valentine is dead.”

            “I know, but for curiosities sake, what was it?” Alex urged her mother.

            “Valentine wanted to create a dynasty. After Lucian was turned and your father became his right hand, Valentine had the perfect way to secure that their partnership would transcend their life time. His plan was essentially an arranged marriage. Arrange marriage had long fallen out of fashion, but in Valentine’s vision of the new world he would create, he had to prevent unseemly marriages, and he would start with yours. He wished for you to marry his son and for you to birth and raise the next generation of Morgensterns.”

            “So that’s all I am good for as a women, to birth the next generation of shadowhunters. Great.”

            “Valentine respected women of the Circle, but he didn’t see much value in us as fighters. He always preferred to have the men at his side. He talked extensively about how women shouldn’t mark their arms, only their legs and in places that were less visible like the backs and the stomachs.”

            “Well, I would be quite the disappointment to him anyway.” Alex remarked as she looked down at her own marked arms, the black lines visible through the sheer sleeves of her shirt.

            “At any rate, your father would have never allowed you to be stuck in an arranged marriage, even if he hadn’t turned against Valentine. There was something seriously wrong with Valentine’s son. Stephen wrote to me one time describing the boys deep fathomless black eyes that hinted at something demonic in nature.”

            “Well, I’m glad I know now at any rate.” Alex sighed.

            Amatis stood up suddenly and left the room, leaving Alex sitting confused on the couch. Her mother returned a short while later carrying a stack of letters. She sat down once again and handed the letters over to Alex. “These are more letters from your father. I thought you might like to see them.” Alex nodded accepting them. They spent the next few hours reading the letters and reminiscing until James and Kyle found their way to Amatis’s house to finally collect Alex. They stopped at the Accord’s Hall so Alex’s could bless her swords in the fountain, as was tradition, before returning back to the manor.

            The next morning Alex reported to the office of Carlisle Baytree as her grandmother had instructed her. Carlisle Baytree was a man in his early seventies, a rarity for Shadowhunters. He had retired from fighting nearly fifteen years ago, but he still looked intimidating and as ready as ever to pick up a weapon and leap into the fight, and probably would if given the chance. Since retiring Baytree had taken over the administration of wills and estates of all deceased Shadowhunters. The perilous nature of their jobs kept Baytree very busy.

            “Please take a seat Miss Herondale.” Carlisle said in a gruff voice. Alex remained quiet and took a seat across from his desk as instructed. To say that Carlisle Baytree was intimidating was a bit of an understatement. “I have to be honest, Miss Herondale, I was a bit surprised to see your name on my list of appointments. I have heard of your recklessness and I assumed that you wouldn’t make it to your eighteenth birthday to even received your inheritance.”

            “Against all odds, I have, so why don’t we get on with this, so you can move on to your other appointments.” Alex snapped, not appreciating the treatment she was receiving.

            “Herondales, you are all the same, so self-important.” Carlisle grumbled, Alex chose to ignore his comment instead of respond. “Now that you have come of age you are entitled to all the items left to you by your father and to what was left to your father by his father, Marcus. I have taken the liberty of converting all the monetary sums into US dollars since that is your primary residence at this time. I can convert them to whatever you would like if you do not intend on staying at the New Orleans Institute.”

            “No, USD is fine. I have every intention of remaining in New Orleans following my year-long placement, as long as the Clave will allow it.” Alex replied. Carlisle nodded before clearing his throat.

            “I have to say, Miss Herondale, the case of your inheritance has been quite a cumbersome.”

            “Well I assume it is not usual for you to have to consolidate two wills from a father and a son at the same time.”

            “Yes and I have not looked or thought about either of the wills in twelve years, when we mainly focused on your father’s to determine what needed to be done in regards to your support and upbringing. Now to business. As you know, the Herondales are a very affluent and wealthy family. They got to be that way due to their frugal, non-wasteful nature. I hope that you will do your family proud and not fritter away the family fortune. That being said, the sums of money I will be turning over into your care are quite vast. You have been warned. There were a few instances where we had to come up with a compromise between the wills. As we go through this, I will alert you to these compromises and you will have the option to refute these changes. Now first to your father’s will. This was a rather short document and it mainly detailed your upbringing. Clave did decide, against my vote and the vote of many others, that your father’s pension, rather than being forfeit to the Clave for his crimes, would be placed aside for you once you came of age and to pay for your upbringing. His pension payments would cease upon your eighteenth birthday, where you would begin receiving your own salary. In addition to this, your father had significant savings. His pension and his savings, after what was given to your caretakers for your upbringing amounts to a total 10 million dollars.” Alex’s eyes widened in shock at the amount. She knew she came from a wealthy family, but she could not even begin to fathom an amount such as the one Baytree had just uttered. “Now, if you believe that the money that was taken out of this sum for your care was improperly used you do have the right to appeal for the money back. Do you believe that it was used improperly?”

            “No, not at all. I was well taken care of these past twelve years.” Alex forced out. She was still very clearly in shock.

            “That is good to hear. Now your father detailed in his will that he wanted this amount to be spilt evenly among, you, your mother, Celine Herondale, and their son. Your mother declined to accept the amount allotted to her and instead wished for it to go to you and of course your father would not have foreseen the tragedy which befell his poor wife and unborn son, so you are now the sole heir of this sum. There is however, a condition to receiving the full amount. You will of course receive the 5 million allotted to you immediately. The other 5 million cannot be released to you until it goes unclaimed by either Celine or her son for six months after the boys 18th birthday. Your father wanted to ensure that his son received his equal share and was given the time to claim it no matter the circumstances before it would revert to you. Since Stephen’s son was never born he is unable to claim it, so it will be yours, but you will have to wait another six years before the money can legally be released to you. Again you can choose to dispute this if you so wish.”

            “No, I think I can manage without it for the time being.” Alex sneered. She certainly didn’t want to make a scene or a fuss over money if all she had to do was wait another six years before it would become hers. She couldn’t even fathom what to do with five million dollars, much less ten.

            “Your father knew that he would inherit family properties from his father so he took the liberty to express his wishes about what he would like to happen to them. He wanted the Herondale Manor here in Idris to be given to his son, as was tradition, but you would be allowed use and access to it while in Idris, regardless of ownership. Stephen wished for the Herondale estate in Wales to be given to you in its entirety. Since your grandfather died so soon and so suddenly after your father, his will merely stated that Stephen was to get the manor and the Welsh estate, so we went with your father’s wishes. However, since your brother was… never born… you of course have ownership of the Herondale Manor, not just usage. Your grandfather did leave usage of the manor to your grandmother until her death and I beseech you to respect that wish.”

            “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of doing something so terrible as tossing my grandmother out of her own home.” Alex was offended that Baytree even thought that would be a possibility.

            “You would be surprised at the amount of people who would Miss Herondale. Now, that finishes your father’s will. It was a hastily conceived document which only worried about detailing you and your brothers upbringing. Now we have already covered the main portion of your grandfather’s will, the properties, but he also set aside a sum of money for you that amount to two million dollars. You will also be receiving your father’s inheritance of five million. There are no terms dictating that some of this should go to your brother, so you will receive the full sum immediately. So Miss Herondale, unless you have any questions. The readings of the will is done and we will move on to the transfer of the funds.” Alex nodded.

            After another hour or so, Alex was finally done with Baytree and she couldn’t be happier. As soon as she was set free he rushed to the Alicante stables, retrieved Lightening and rode out of the city gates as fast as Lightening would go. This was all too much to take and she needed a moment to breathe. She rode for the rest of the day, over Brocilind plain, into the forest and did not return to the manor until it was well past dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and comment! I love feedback so please let me know what you think!


End file.
